


The Morning Dove

by Adopted_Dyslexic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Coming of Age, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter-centric, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, POV Albus Dumbledore, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Original Character, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, POV Third Person, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 50,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopted_Dyslexic/pseuds/Adopted_Dyslexic
Summary: Non-Cannon Alternate Universe (AU) type Fan ficI got all the boxes checked, dead parents check, dark tragic background check, none to little in the friend department check and I am still not the hero?What if there was a Gaunt Black that still lived during the time of when Harry went to school what if that person did not follow He Who Must Not Be Named. How would this original character (OC) change things around for Harry Potter and gang?Story Completed
Kudos: 4





	1. Off with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

Okay things to note I am dyslexic, I do not have an editor because I am not sure how it would work. Yes, I am adopted as from where, well that is private information that is not pertaining to the story that is going to be told. In this story, I am making up a few different characters, not from cannon. The following ---- means times have passed or I didn't feel like writing diallage that could have been written. Things that are _italicized_ are the magical spells used, book titles, or letters were written. I don’t know Latin I never studied it so the Latin that you see is based on Google Translate. The point of view (POV) will change each chapter so one can get a feel for what characters are thinking. If there are Latin words I will have what they meaning at the end of each chapter again all based on Google Translate. Other logistical stuff time turners will work, but they can only bring you back to the point you were alive so no flashing back 200 years before you were born. Also, The Dursley's will be very out of character (OOC) from the books and films. Other characters like Ron, Harry, and others will also be a bit OOC because they are interacting with an original character (OC) that I have made. Side note I am not just writing to write porn or snuff writing if you will, I want to have a story that I can stand by at the end of the day. There will be no disappearing dicks or other genital stuff if you want that stuff I suggest looking elsewhere. Plus I am not even sure how I would go about writing romance stuff so there is that too. Anyways I respect all culturally rich society and mean them no disrespect. I will not tolerate hate about race, sex, gender, religion, political belief, or anything that could divide a mass of people over in the comments. Okay with all that being said on to the story.

**Chapter 1: Off With A Bang**

Bang

Boy voice: No!

Spat

Thud

\-----

Darkness it's something that I find comfort in. Since I can remember darkness has been my friend, its calm quiet presence that looms in the corner of rooms and in the crevices of caves. It's in the darkness that I don't have to face the realities of my life. See the reality of it all is I am in my second foster home and I am not wanted. I would cry if I had any tears left to cry but I have long since made peace with it. See hanging here in this dark damp basement that smells of death and piss I have come to the conclusion that life is cruel.

\----

Male Voice: Check the basement they have to still be here a

Female Voice: Ay I will check downstairs you up

\----

Who's that? I have never heard their voice before, I wonder if my neighbors called the cop then again, shots are fired regularly in this neighborhood so probably no cops coming this time around. Few cops come around here and the ones that do are corrupt like Mr. Occisor was. We are taught that we should trust the law but I am very much doubting that notion if it gets me and whoever is near me shackled and beaten. I wonder who is in the house, whoever it is I can't really fight them off my hands are tied up shackled really. If it is one of Mr. Occisor's friends then I hope they shoot me I don't wish to live any longer knowing I am the cause of my only friend's death. She was so sweet and yet her light snuffed out too soon I should have known never bring her here. I am not sure what I was thinking maybe I thought for a brief moment that she could be the light in my darkness. My sweet Lily how cruel the world can be.

\----

Creak

Stomp

Stomp

Female Voice: Luminos

Female Voice: Hello anyone here? Come on now we know you’re here we won't hit you unless you hex us first

\----

Did that woman just say hex as is a spell? What does she think I am a witch? I may have blown up Mr. Occisor but that was because he just shot my friend. I am not even sure how I blew him up. I felt a tingling sensation and a bunch of rage at what he did and then next thing I know spat. Talking about Mr. Occisor I wonder were Mrs. Occisor is? Not that it matters with a stranger coming into the basement and all.

\----

Squish

Female Voice: Ugh what did I just step in?

Boy Voice: Um that was Mr. Occisor

Female Voice: Who there who said that

Boy Voice: Yo on the wall turn, and there Hi

Female Voice: What you're just a kid?!

Boy Voice: And you're a stranger in my house with a … glowing stick?

Male Voice: Oy Tonks did you find anything

Female Voice: Yeah down here now listen muggle we are trying to find the magic-user so have you seen them?

Boy Voice: I am sorry what are you on drugs? Magic the only thing that is magical is a cleanroom

\-----

Stomp

Stomp

Squish

Male Voice: Oy what I step in Tonks this better not be a prank of some sort

Female Voice: It's not now brat explain to us why Mr. Occ whatever his name is now a bloody puddle

Male Voice: Answer her boy we don't have all-day

Boy Voice: Okay you guys must be new to the police force because usually when you find a dead body you are supposed to block off the area with tape and make sure no one else wrecks the scene and where are the paramedics? Also, I blew him up it was an accident but not really he shot my friend. Now could either of you uncuff me? I have a lot to explain to Mrs. Occisor when she gets home if she even decides to come home that is.

Male Voice: Hm if you are magic then you can get yourself out of your shackles

Boy Voice: I have no clue what you are talking about if I could get out of these I would have a long time ago

Male Voice: Concentrate brat

\-----

Click

Thud

Boy Voice: Ow also how?

Male Voice: He's the one

Female Voice: Nice boy you're a wizard

Boy Voice: Is that supposed to be an insult?

Female Voice: No it means you're magical like us

Male Voice: Enough of that how old are you boy?

Boy Voice: I am 10 thank you very much now if you don't mind I need to call the cops and get this dead body out of here or what is left of it

Male Voice: Oh can't let you do that see what are they going to say about the dead guy and

girl? Mm, you go to jail, and then what?

Boy Voice: I go to jail end of the story I just killed a guy I should go to jail. Now please step as side

Male Voice: I don't think so

 _Stupefy_ (Stunning Spell)

Boy Voice: Wha

Thud

\-----

Ugh, what the bloody hell I feel like I just fought the ground and the ground won. Hm were am I? this doesn't look like a hospital room then again I am not sure I remember much of what a hospital room looks like. I try to avoid being seen, lest there be too many questions I can't explain. I hear voices might as well listen to what they are saying.

\-----

Female Voice: Is it really just a small boy?

Male Voice: I am afraid so Minnie

Female Voice: He is 10 at least that what he said

Female Voice: So he is nearing Hogwarts school age

Male Voice: Yes as soon as he wakes we need to drop him back off

Female Voice: No disrespect Headmaster but he belongs in our world, I mean you should have seen the way they treated him all shacked up like a common slave

Female Voice: It must have been horrible for I think every magical being felt the anguish however brief it was

Female Voice: It was Professor McGonagall there was blood everywhere

\-----

 **Author's Note:** Hello readers it's me Adopted_Dyslexic here, I hope you are all doing well and continue to do so. As I stated before starting the story I will have Latin words down below and their meaning according to Google Translate. Anyways my inspiration has come from reading multiple talented writers' stories and I mean no disrespect to them and their content. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and read on to see where my original character (OC) goes from here.

Occisor means killer

Custos means guardian


	2. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a Gaunt Black that still lived during the time of when Harry went to school what if that person did not follow He Who Must Not Be Named. How would this original character (OC) change things around for Harry Potter and gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2 New Family**

\-----

Ugh, where am I? Oh blinding florescent lights white ceiling and walls, what that beeping noise? I must be hallucinating. Wait there it is, a heartbeat monitor, I must be in a hospital so that time I woke up in an unfamiliar room was just a hallucination then? I wonder then if my friend Lily is okay? I hope she is alright such a sweet girl did not need to get involved with the mess that I am. I wonder if Mr. Occisor or Mrs. Occisor are coming to get me or if I am to be placed with another family? Whatever happened to make me be lying in a hospital bed?

\-----

They said it was a gas main break and that Lily and Mr. Occisor did not make it. Somehow I doubt that a gas main broke, but who am I to go looking for trouble. Apparently, Mrs. Occisor declined to have me back in her house so now it's off to another foster house. I hope they are a bit nicer or at least bearable I want to get out of the system as soon as I can. I don't care for it because I think it's just a money-making scheme. I just have to wait till 18 then I am free. Oh look, that house looks like it's about to fall down, at least it's not in an area where gunshots go off or it doesn't seem like it. It seems like one of those 2 stories haunted house that abandons that a stupid teen would go into.

\-----

Driver: Here is your stop. Good luck kid.

Swoosh Car drives off

Creak

Thump

Thump

Ring doorbell chimes

Boy voice: I guess they aren’t home let me knock though just in case

Knock, Knock, Knock

Female Voice: Coming

Creak

Swoosh door opens

Female Voice: What do you want child, I am waiting for a boy named Columba.

Boy voice: My name is Columba miss

Female Voice: Right then your first task is to clean up the front of the house, the yard tools are in the shed in the back. If you wish to know, my name is Deus you can call me Mrs. Mortem, Veritas my husband is Mr. Mortem to you. Do I make myself clear?

Columba: Yes Mrs. Mortem

Deus Mortem: Good now off you go

\------

I checked the shed that was actually built like a shack I say shack because what shed has a chimney. I looked and the Mortem's don't even have a working lawnmower. It took me most of the afternoon with a scythe that I found to cut the grass never mind the weeding of the front near the fence. On the bright side, I met a few of the neighbors and they seem happy that the house is finally getting worked on. I wonder what my new guardians do as a day job especially since they don't seem to care about the appearance of the house or the lawn much till now. Well, it's about to get dark I guess I should head in.

\----

Male Voice: Ah so you a finally done

Columba: Hello Mr. Mortem I cut the grass as instructed

Deus Mortem: Then why are you standing here boy?

Male Voice: Sorry about that, what my wife is so eloquently saying is that you are not done you need to re-do the whole outside of the house yard and fence. By the way, I am Veritas Mortem, but you can call me Mr. Mortem as you did. Now let's get you some food before we send you back out there.

Deus Mortem: I hope you like pasta kid because that is what you are getting

Columba: Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Mortem

\-----

Well, dinner was a one-sided conversation with both Mr. and Mrs. Mortem telling me what I can and cannot do including who I can bring over which is no one apparently. I am not allowed to sleep in the house even though it looks like the house could accommodate me. I am not allowed to smoke, drink, get a tattoo, or have any friends over. I am allowed to read, clean, and work outside oh and I get to eat and go to the bathroom. I feel like I just traded one type of abuse for another, while Mr. Occisor beat me for not getting his orders correct or tried to get me to do a magic trick, I have yet to hear any bad repercussions from Mr. and Mrs. Mortem. The Mortem's have even told me if I do what is asked they will fund me through whatever schooling I choose providing that it is approved by them of course. Also, I found out they are both law attorneys and that if I ever get in trouble with the law they will let me rot.

\-----

Columba: So where should I sleep then?

Veritas Mortem: You’re a smart boy you will figure it out, now out of the house it is night time and my wife and I must get our sleep

Creak

Swoosh

Slam door closes

\-----

While the shack is not the most comfortable at least it's not chained up to a basement wall. Now that I look at the space maybe I can fix up the shed slash shack while I am fixing the whole house. Tomorrow I will tackle the fence first by sanding the peeling paint off it then painting it white again. Now I should probably go to sleep I have a lot to work on tomorrow.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** I wanted to introduce a peek into the magical world with the first chapter, but for the second I thought to pull back to the real world. Now we can see how the original character (OC) Columba deals with being with a new family.

Deus means God

Veritas means truth

Mortem means death

Columba means dove


	3. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a Gaunt Black that still lived during the time of when Harry went to school what if that person did not follow He Who Must Not Be Named. How would this original character (OC) change things around for Harry Potter and gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 3 Adjusting**

\----

I woke to birds chirping and it took me a moment to remember where I was. As soon as I remembered what I had to do I went into the house and ate some cereal for breakfast and headed back to the shed more like a shack. I call it a shack because what shed has a fireplace in it? In any case, I found the hand sander and electrical extension cord. For being lawyers they sure do have a lot of yard construction tools in this shack.

\-----

Deus Mortem: I see you found the tools in the shed.

Columba: Yeah they are some really old tools and new ones in there

Deus Mortem: Hm yes well I am off to work see you when I get home

Columba: See you Mrs. Mortem

Deus Mortem: Bye dear

\----

My interaction with Mr. Mortem was much the same as with Mrs. Mortem brief and to the point. I was working on the fence when I noticed a stray cat walk past me. I paused what I was doing only briefly and the cat seemed to know it was being watched because the next thing I know, it is looking back at me. I found it odd that a cat would not have a name tag on it, but let it go. I continued to work on the fence when I noticed a boy around my age with scruffy looking hair across the street was starting to mow the lawn. If the cat lives nearby I will leave it a snack when I get the chance. As for the boy my age I can't really make too many friends considering one of the rules is to not have anyone come over to the house. A shame really that I can't be friends with those my age. I kept working on the fence and finished around 3 PM and only then noticed that the cat and the boy were both gone. At around 5 PM both Mr. Mortem and Mrs. Mortem got back to the house.

\----

Boy 1 voice: Get back here

Boy 2 voice: Leave me alone Dudley

Dudley: Not till we have had our fun with you

Columba: How about you and your crew leave the boy alone

Dudley: And who do you think you are telling me Dudley Dursley to back off my cousin?

Columba: No one now leave

Dudley Dursley: Oy look it here I don't care who you are but you messed with the wrong guy

Swoosh

Thud

Dudley Dursley: Ow that hurt you’re a freak just like him I am telling mom. Now come on guys lest leave these freaks alone

Boy 2 voice: Um thank you

Columba: Hm yeah anytime now don't tell others of what you saw here

Boy 2 voice: I won't also what's your name? I'm Harry Potter that big guy was my cousin Dudley

Columba: Pleasure to meet you mister Potter as for my name, I am no one at least for now, someday you might know my name, but for now, I am no one. I wish you luck with your cousin mister Potter, I have work to get back to.

\-----

What an interesting encounter, so the boy with the messy hair is named Harry Potter. Well, now I can put a name to a face. I do wish mister Potter luck but as I have stated before I cannot be friends with him for I cannot have anyone over to the house. I do wonder if I can have him over to the shack in the back of the house? Technically it is not the house so I would still be following what the Mortem's want of me. I should probably work on being a good son first before asking for favors. Also, that weird thing of making the bigger boy Dudley flip in the air I am not sure how it happened beside I wanted him to stop and there was a small tingling sensation and then thud he was on the ground. I do hope I can learn to control my little outbursts of powers or whatever it is that I have.

\----

Harry Potter: Hey

Columba: Hm oh mister Potter how are you?

Harry Potter: Hi um my Aunt wants to know if you will do our house next also what should I call you? I can't keep referring to you as a boy across the street.

Columba: If you must you can call me something call me Dove as for your Aunt's question I would have to ask the Mortem's. I am not sure what they want me to do once the outside of the house is done.

Harry Potter: So your name is not really dove then?

Columba: Well mister Potter that will be for you to figure out

Harry Potter: You know you can call me Harry right?

Columba: I know now, thank you for correcting me, Harry

Harry Potter: You’re a strange guy but if I come back tomorrow do you think you will have an answer to my Aunt's question?

Columba: Potentially yes but it is coming closer to the academic school year so I will not be able to do as much as I would have if it were the summer.

Harry Potter: Right, um thanks I guess and see you tomorrow then Dove

Columba: Yes see you tomorrow Harry

\-----

I talked with the Mortem's and they said I could so long as the exterior of the house including the shed looked like new. I figure at the rate I am going I should be just about done with the house and shed slash shack before school starts up in September. I will have to work on Harry's Aunt's house next summer or during the weekends this school year. I won't be able to do much in the winter but if we have a mild winter I might be able to get the exterior done. They would have to pay for the materials but I could do the work. I will have to go over to see Harry tomorrow then to let him know of the arrangement.

\----

Ring doorbell chimes

Female voice: One moment

Swoosh door opens

Female voice: Oh you’re the boy who has been working on the Mortem's house please come in have a seat and make yourself comfortable.

Columba: Thank you is mister Potter here he asked me a question about his aunt's house

Female voice: Oh I am Harry's Aunt, my name is Petunia. Harry said your name was Dove?

Columba: Oh well then this must be your lovely home then Miss Petunia and correct I told him to call me Dove it is not my real name, but I wish to keep my true name undisclosed

Petunia: Oh so secretive well a little mystery is always refreshing. Yes, this is my house along with my husband Vernon Dursley's. Harry is just in his room let me go get him.

\-----

My talk with the Dursley's and Harry went very well they said they would pay for the material and I could work on the exterior of the house when I was finished with working on the Mortem's. They offered to cook me dinner, but I politely declined and told them if they ever needed me to look in the yard of the Mortem's assuming school was not in session.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** So as I stated in the introduction the Dursley's will act out of character (OOC) because I don't believe that Petunia would go against her sister's dying wish to take care of Harry. They still allow Dudley to beat on Harry, but they do not lock Harry in a cupboard at least not in my story they do not.

Deus means God

Veritas means truth

Mortem means death

Columba means dove


	4. New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a Gaunt Black that still lived during the time of when Harry went to school what if that person did not follow He Who Must Not Be Named. How would this original character (OC) change things around for Harry Potter and gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4 New Neighbor**

\------

I noticed as did everyone in the neighborhood that the house 3 Privet Drive the only one that looked like a 2 story haunted house and that was not similar to any other house on Privet Drive was slowly being remodeled in the summer of 1989. I think I sat and watched one summer evening to see who was doing the remodeling. To my surprise, it was a boy around my age or he seemed to like it. I was afraid to approach him so I just kept watching what he was doing. My Aunt Petunia and even my Uncle Vernon wanted to know who the Mortem's hired to redo their house. Apparently, the Mortem's are rich but they never spent much money on cleaning up the appearance of their estate because they were too busy to care. The Mortem's are lawyers and everyone knows that they are not social. That kid who has been re-doing the exterior of the Mortem's house they have been here for almost a month now.

\----

Boy 1 voice: Get back here

Boy 2 voice: Leave me alone Dudley

Dudley: Not till we have had our fun with you

Boy 3 voice: How about you and your crew leave the boy alone

Dudley: And who do you think you are telling me Dudley Dursley to back off my cousin?

Boy 3 voice: No one now leave

Dudley Dursley: Oy look it here I don't care who you are but you messed with the wrong guy

Swoosh

Thud

Dudley Dursley: Ow that hurt you’re a freak just like him I am telling mom. Now come on guys lest leave these freaks alone

Boy 2 voice: Um thank you

Boy 3 voice: Hm yeah anytime now don't tell others of what you saw here

Boy 2 voice: I won't also what's your name? I'm Harry Potter that big guy was my cousin Dudley

Boy 3 voice: Pleasure to meet you mister Potter as for my name, I am no one least, for now, someday you might know my name, but for now, I am no one. I wish you luck with your cousin mister Potter, I have work to get back to.

\----

Of all the days for Dudley to be a jerk to me and make me run from him and his gang. I ran all around the block and landed in front of 3 Privet Drive. Lucky for me the boy who had been remodeling the house was there and stop Dudley. I am not sure what he did but somehow he made Dudley flip in the air. I mean sometimes things like that have happened to me but I thought I was the only one. I can't believe that someone else is like me also I wonder why he does not want to give me his name? I was going to thank him for saving me on my birthday but he didn't seem all that interested in talking. I guess I better go make sure Dudley keeps his mouth shut about what the boy across the street did.

\----

Harry Potter: Hey

Boy 3 voice: Hm oh mister Potter how are you?

Harry Potter: Hi um my Aunt wants to know if you will do our house next says something about the stones not being right? Also what should I call you? I can't keep referring to you as a boy across the street.

Boy 3 voice: If you must you can call me something call me Dove as for your Aunt's question I would have to ask the Mortem's. I am not sure what they want me to do once the outside of the house is done.

Harry Potter: So your name is not really Dove then?

Dove: Well mister Potter that will be for you to figure out

Harry Potter: You know you can call me Harry right?

Dove: I know now thank you for correcting me, Harry

Harry Potter: You’re a strange guy but if I come back tomorrow do you think you will have an answer to my Aunt's question?

Dove: Potentially yes but it is coming closer to the academic school year so I will not be able to do as much as I would have if it were the summer.

Harry Potter: Right, um thanks I guess and see you tomorrow then Dove

Dove: Yes see you tomorrow Harry

\----

What a strange boy, I mean I thought I was weird but Dove what a name. I wonder why he won't give me his real name. At least I will have him over and it will get my Aunt and Uncle off my back for a bit. They asked Dudley but he wouldn’t go near the boy after what happened on my birthday so we let a few weeks go by and I went and talked to him. Now I just have to tell my Aunt and Uncle about him coming over and then everything will be good.

\----

Just as he said he would he came over and told the Dursley's what the deal would be for him to work on the house. Unfortunately or fortunately the Dursley's said that I could help Dove with whatever he needed. I wanted to complain saying I have better things to do but I did not. The Dursley's while they are not the nicest people with allowing Dudley to beat on me they still give me food and fresh clothes when I need it. I mean my Aunt and Uncle still call me a freak whenever something weird or unexplainable happens, but I have sort of gotten use to that. While we were talking to Dove he mentioned that he would be in the Mortem's yard should we ever need him. I found this comment strange and so did Aunt Petunia. Turns out Dove is being fostered by the Mortem's till they decide to either adopt or pass him along with the system. Dove seemed more tense about the subject and said that it was not a bad arrangement so far. My Aunt and Uncle trying to be the picture-perfect couple said that if the Mortem's didn't keep Dove that they would sign up to take him in. I somehow doubt they would do that though considering they treat me like a second rate servant and we don't really have space in the house to accommodate another growing boy.

\-----

Harry Potter: So you really going to fix up the Dursley's house?

Dove: Yes I said I would and I tend to keep to what I say plus it is your house too. You are living inside it are you not?

Harry Potter: Yeah I mean the smallest room, but yes I do live in the house. Not to push, but don't you live in the Mortem's house too?

Dove: Hm I live where I live and for now that is good enough I have lived in worse but I cannot deny or confirm your statement less you want a new neighbor.

Harry Potter: Why the secrecy?

Dove: Because I don't really know you and therefore I cannot trust you quite yet

Harry Potter: I guess I get it I mean you don't know my favorite color when my birthday is or even how old I am

Dove: Knowing those things does not make a person a friend anyone can learn those things with time. What makes a friend is someone you can laugh, cry, or just sit in silent with. I believe a friend is someone you would be willing to help should they ever need help and they would reciprocate. Take some time to think over my words and then if you truly want to be my friend we can be friends. Now I should get back to work see you around Harry.

\----

I thought I was strange, but Dove is really strange and makes me think. I don't think I have met another boy my age that talks like a wise old man. I mean he is strange but he has this calm presence to him. He is not loud and obnoxious like Dudley and his gang, I think I will like spending time with him when he starts to work on our house. I wonder where he learned how to do the stuff he did I mean he must be around my age he looks it.

\----

Harry Potter: How old are you? Also, where did you learn all this stuff?

Dove: Books Harry, you read and you do then you become smarter. I am 10 almost 11 why?

Harry Potter: Oh I just turned 10 this past month my birthday is July 31, 1980. Also, I was just curious was all. Do you read a lot?

Dove: It can be a great escape from reality or a way to better oneself. Not everyone is book smart, but there are some that are not street smart either. I prefer street smarts over book smarts but I am looking to increase my book smarts.

Harry Potter: What is street smarts?

Dove: Good question. To me it is not going into a clear trap, it is following your gut instincts if you think something is not right, you are probably correct. It's not falling for small lies and being perceptive of others in your surroundings.

Harry Potter: Sorry I am asking so many questions I know you have work to do.

Dove: I don't mind you seem like a nice guy plus it never hurts to ask questions, the more you ask the more you learn.

\----

The rest of the summer went pretty smoothly I finished my chores and would find Dove after I was done. So long as I was with Dove and just sitting and watching him work Dudley and his gang stayed away. A striped tabby cat stray I think would come over and sit near me at times and watch Dove. The cat was nice to me even let me pet it and Dove left some tuna for the cat every other day, the day that the cat did not show up Dove would eat the tuna and offer it to me. I always chose to decline the tuna since it smelled to me. I would ask Dove questions here and there but for the most part, we could just be, me sitting and watching and Dove working.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** So what did you think I wanted to give Harry a chance at his own point of view. Like I stated previously the Dursley's are pretty out of character (OOC) compared to the cannon books or movies. I feel that Petunia would still care for Harry even if not all that exteriorly caring she would still be civil with him. I looked up 4 Privet Drive on the Harry Potter fandom wiki and it said that it was in a community of houses that looked similar to each other so I had to make the Mortem's house be different. Anyways I hope you liked the switch in perspectives next we will go back to Dove's aka Columba's point of view.

Mortem means death


	5. Real or Scam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a Gaunt Black that still lived during the time of when Harry went to school what if that person did not follow He Who Must Not Be Named. How would this original character (OC) change things around for Harry Potter and gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 5 Real of Scam**

\-----

I was placed in a private school, not the public school that Harry or his cousin went to. The Mortem's emphasize education and said in school my primary focus should be on learning and nothing else. I was slightly unhappy that I would not be in the same class as Harry, but was happy not to be in a class with Dudley. While Dudley did not bother Harry and I during the rest of the summer he seemed like the thugs that Mr. Occisor would jail or deal with. I wished Harry luck with Dudley and hope that when I work on the Dursley's house that Dudley does not bother me.

\----

The start of the school year went fine I caught another kid being bullied and scared them off by breaking the windows in the hallway much to everyone's surprise. After that, the bullies stuck to just calling me a freak and left it at that. No one wanted to be friends with me and as much as it hurt me, I accepted that I was different.

\----

My birthday was nice in the sense that the Mortem's offered to buy a futon a pull out bed for me. I was happy to now have something to sleep on rather than a piece of plywood or a concrete floor. My birthday is November 15, 1979, and because it is almost halfway through the school year I am often seen as the oldest among my peers. I found a letter in my fireplace on my birthday. I was not sure how it got there or if it was real or a scam. The letter said the following:

_Dear Columba Morfin Black_

_You are cordially invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Classes start September 1st, please bring all required material for classes and be prepared to learn. You can acquire all the school materials at Diagon Alley before the school term starts. Please board the train at Kings Cross on platform 9 and 3/4 on September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

\----

I showed the letter to Mr. and Mrs. Mortem, but they said it seemed like a scam. They told me to keep the letter until the following September was to take place just in case it was real. They did ask me if the windows breaking was a magical outburst and I said I was not sure. They said they did not care so long as I kept studying and became a good citizen by working and paying taxes.

\----

The rest of the school year was uneventful. I worked on weekends to fix up and re-grout the stonework on the Dursleys house. Harry would help me here and there when he was not busy doing his own chores or doing homework. I would help him with some homework during my breaks if he asked, but I would never give him the answer only point him in the correct direction. The cat from the summer came by less during the school year and it made Harry and I worry so we went around the neighborhood looking. We met Mrs. Arabella Figg who had many cats and said that she knew of the tabby cat we were talking about. Mrs. Figg told us that the cat liked to come and go and was doing just fine and if we ever wanted to come to visit her we could.

\----

Once school was out I was able to spend more time working on the Dursley's house. I finished doing the Dursley's house right before the month of July. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were happy with my work they even gave me 100 bucks for all my hard work. I spent some of that money on a gift for Harry and saved the rest for a rainy day.

\----

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter but it was really just a filler in the sense to get a better understanding of what Columba has been up to. This chapter also helps to set up the next chapter and the prep for what is to come.

Occisor means killer

Mortem means death


	6. A Vistor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a Gaunt Black that still lived during the time of when Harry went to school what if that person did not follow He Who Must Not Be Named. How would this original character (OC) change things around for Harry Potter and gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 6 A Visitor**

\----

Just great I have to go to muggle houses and break the news that a child is magical. Both Minerva McGonagall and I have this task because Albus Dumbledore says we can relate to muggle things with both us having a muggle parent. Ugh if only I had chosen my friends better than I would not have been in debt to the old man. Perhaps I can prevent a Lily from death by breaking the news to the thick-headed muggle parents. This coming year 9 letters were sent to muggle homes so I have to go to 4 of them and Minerva the other 4 the last one Hagrid the half-giant is going to. I have been to 3 out of the 4 and my last stop is 3 Privet Drive.

\-----

Whoosh

Male Voice: Ahem

\----

Just my luck no one is home now I have to wait till they show up. Nice house though needs a bit of dusting reminds me of Malfoy manor though no pictures on the walls were very barren. Might as well look around. Hm well, they have a bunch of dust and spider webs and it looks as though some of the floors need to be re-finished. The kitchen and Master bed look like the only places not with spiderwebs. I wonder where the potential student sleeps then?

\----

Swoosh

Boy's voice: What you looking for my Lord? (quick bow)

Male voice: Ah you must be the potential student

Boy's voice: Depends on who is asking now you should leave before Mr. and Mrs. Mortem get home

Male voice: You call your parents by their last name?

Boy's voice: What is your name?

Male voice: I am Severus Snape call me Professor Snape also why you avoiding the question?

Boy's voice: What you a teacher of? Also I call them by what they have instructed and I don't know who you are you could just be scam artist who is here to steal stuff.

Severus Snape: I am no scam artist I don't want to steal anything and you have nothing to steal in here I am a teacher of potions.

Boy's voice: So you’re a chemist or a pharmacist?

Severus Snape: Close enough now where are your parents and did you read your letter or not?

Boy's voice: Well my parents are dead as far as I know, my guardians Mr. and Mrs. Mortem will not be home for a long while. As for the letter, you mean from Albus too long a name to remember?

Severus Snape: Precisely. Now what is your name?

Boy's voice well its Columba but the letter was addressed to Columba Morfin Black

Severus Snape: You still have that letter?

Columba: Yeah follow me

\----

The boy lead me out of the house and to the back yard, there I saw a shack it looked pretty nice. Inside the shack was a bunch of work tool as well as a fireplace a couch and a desk. I asked to see the letter because I can't believe that this boy is a Black. If this boy is really a Black then what is he doing in a muggle neighborhood? I need to ask the boy if he is adopted and see if I can get a test done to see his heritage. If he is a Black then he might have a stronger claim to the Black heritage then Sirius the third Black or even the Black sister's.

\----

Severus Snape: I see. Have you got all your stuff or even know where to go?

Columba: I have no clue what you are talking about the thing is a scam letter I may be adopted but I am not sure I am this Columba Morfin Black

Severus Snape: You Columba are a Wizard we can do a heredity test at Gringotts Bank or at the Wizard Ministry. Have you ever had unexplainable things happen around you?

Columba: Depends on what you mean by unexplainable

Severus Snape: hammer

 _Accio_ (Summoning Charm)

Swoosh

Columba: How did you do that?

Severus Snape: Magic boy now do you believe me?

Columba: I made the windows in my school shatter to stop a kid from getting bullied. I flipped a bully in the air without touching him. So magic is well then what?

Severus Snape: If you come to Hogwarts you will learn to control that magic you pose. Now I need to explain this all over again to your guardians when they come home. I will repeat when are your guardians coming home?

Columba: They will be back at 7PM if you want to wait that long you can come outside and watch me I need to go work on keeping the yard nice.

\----

The boy was telling the truth I could tell through legitimacy and so I followed him out to the front of the yard. I then noticed that the house that had all the spiderwebs in it looked like an actually nice 2 story house. I wonder why the discrepancy between the outside and inside. While we were waiting for the Mortem's that boy showed up, the boy with his mother's eyes.

\----

Harry Potter: Hey Dove what you working on now and who's your friend?

Columba: Harry Potter meet Professor Severus Snape he is a chemistry teacher and he is trying to recruit me to a school that he teaches at. He is waiting to talk to my legal guardians about the whole thing.

Harry Potter: Oh okay how did you get a teacher to come see you?

Columba: I don't know how did I Professor Snape?

Severus Snape: We noticed her test scores and wanted to recruit her to our prestigious private boarding school

Harry Potter: Oh okay I guess that makes sense. That reminds me I wanted to tell you I will be going to a boarding school next school year so you won't see me till summer time.

Columba: Hm bummer I really liked your company but summer is good and if the school allows I might write to you.

Harry Potter: Really that would be great thanks Dove also my Aunt wants to know if you want to have dinner with us as a thank you for the work you did on the house. I mean I guess that you Professor can join.

Severus Snape: I would rather not thank you though

Columba: Well it would be rude of me to let my guest stay alone so I must decline your Aunt's generous offer.

Harry Potter: Okay well I guess I will see you around Dove and good luck Professor Snape

\----

What a cover story it was pretty clever for the boy to come up with a cover just in case Potter was a muggle. Also he was not too far off on saying I was a chemist. I do wonder why Potter called Columba a dove, but I don't particularly feel like asking Columba. Just as Columba stated his guardians came to the house at 7PM. They were very direct asking how much money the full tuition would cost and what they would have to do. I found it quite refreshing to have muggles be so accepting of the fact that magic exist and that it should remain a secret. I told them myself or another peer would come by tomorrow at 8AM to bring Columba to the magical world and get his supplies for school. Mr. and Mrs. Mortem agreed on the condition that Columba continue his muggle studies during the summer.

\----

 **Author's Note:** What did you think of Severus Snape showing up? I hope you liked it. Anyways I always wanted to know who would break the news to muggle-born students. To me it makes sense for Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to help introduce the muggle-born or thought muggle born to the wizarding world. Next up Trip to Diagon Alley

Columba means dove

Mortem means death


	7. Trip to Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 7 Trip to Gringotts**

\-----

The next day just as Professor Snape promised a lady who was dressed in a long green dress and a funny looking hat showed up at the house. She was through in explaining the different ways to get to Diagon Alley and the correct pronunciation of the place. She said that a mis-pronunciation could end in disaster. We went through a magical portal location near what appears to be a broken down old shop front on Charing Cross Road which turns into the Leaky Cauldron pub, a pub for Magical folk. The lady introduced herself to be Professor McGonagall and she made my eyes itch when I looked at her. I don't know why but I could not directly look at her unless I got an irritating itch in my eyes. I wonder if I should ask her about it or it's just a magical thing.

\----

Columba: Um Professor McGonagall why are my eyes itch when I look at you?

Minerva McGonagall: Oh my you must be very powerful to see through my disillusion charm here

Poof

Minerva McGonagall: Look at me now are your eyes itchy?

Columba: No also you are much younger looking then what you just looked like. I generally don't try to ask but I think you look to be 50 now where as you looked 70 earlier.

Minerva McGonagall: Unfortunately I learned long ago that I would earn more respect if I looked older then my actual age also I will be 55 in October, now come along we don't have all day

Columba: Right thank you my Lady McGonagall

\----

So she was wearing a glamor charm to hide what she truly looked like. It’s a shame that people can't respect other for being themselves and only judge base off appearance. My aim is to surround myself with people who can take care of themselves finically as well as in general health. The first place the Professor is bring me to is Gringotts Bank. She informed me that it is run by goblins and to not stare at them. Unlike the other professor she seems very happy to educate me and talk telling me about stuff. The male professor, professor Snape seemed to dislike being around in general.

\----

Nagnok: Miss McGonagall and who do we have here

McGonagall: A soon to be student of Hogwarts Columba Mortem, the boy wishes to do an inheritance test before making an account here at Gringotts

Nagnok: Right, boy do you wish to do this in front of another? If so we cannot guarantee the secret of your heritage. Do you understand boy?

Columba: Yes my Lord and I permit Professor McGonagall to stay here with me. Thank you (bows slightly)

Nagnok: Oh I will be back then one moment please

Gornuk: So you need an inheritance test, I need blood

Columba: How much do you need my Lord? (bows slightly)

Gornuk: Why do you bow child? Also only a few drops are needed (Hands a small knife to the boy)

Columba: Oh I am sorry if I dis-respected you I did not mean to I just thought it was the polite thing to do when greeting someone new. As for the blood where should I drop it?

Gornuk: Few have bowed to us but yes it is a respectful thing to do. If you ever want to come by even just to chat you are welcomed here Nagnok is my witness. As for the blood please cut your finger and drop a few drops into this small dish boy (gives a small dish to the boy)

Columba: Oh okay also thank you Lord Gornuk and Lord Nagnok (quick bow)

Gornuk: Yes now to add the potion and stirring

Poof

Gornuk: Here is some real magic kid (Pours dish onto a paper)

Spat

_Birth name: Columba Morfin Black_

_Birth Date November 15, 1979_

_Sex: Male_

_Birth Parents:_

_Corvus Orion Black (Deceased)_

_Morgan Marvolo Black nee Gaunt (Deceased)_

_Still Living relatives:_

_Sirius the third Black ( 1st Cousin Incarcerated and Disowned)_

_Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (1st Cousin Incarcerated)_

_Andromeda Tonks nee Black (1st Cousin and Disowned)_

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (1st Cousin)_

_Nymphadora Tonks (2nd Cousin Disowned)_

_Draco Malfoy (2nd Cousin)_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle (3rd Cousin Disowned)_

_Inheritance:_

_12 Grimmauld Place -Location Borough of Islington London_

_7 Nigreos Lane -Location Mountain Village_

_94 Godric's Hollow -Location West County England_

_135 Hogsmeade Village -Location Highlands Scotland_

_Gaunt Shack -Little Hangleton Yorkshire England_

_Vault 709 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Vault 711 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Vault 820 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Vault 854 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Vault 987 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_House of Black_

_House of Gaunt_

_House of Shafiq_

_House of Ravenclaw_

_House of Slytherin_

\-----

Wow I still have living family members? I got lots of questions and I am slightly in awe of everything around me here. I also wonder what the houses mean? I bet that I can only get my inheritance after I turn 17 or 18 because of course that is how things work. I wonder what this means. 

\----

Gornuk: Well that is it for my job pleasure working with you Lord Black ( quick bow)

Columba: Thank you Lord Gornuk (quick bow)

Nagnok: Now you can take money from Vault 709 but the others you do not have access till you come of age at 17 in the wizarding world. So how much do you wish to take out and do you have a bag or wish to buy a bag to hold your coin?

Columba: I do not own a bag so I do wish to buy one if that is okay. I was also wondering if it is possible to visit the vault I have access to.

Nagnok: Right do you have your key?

Columba: Key?

Nagnok: So a key need to be made here is a dish drop some blood and I will get you a key in 15 minutes time (gives a new small dish to the boy)

Columba: Thank you (takes dish and cuts another finger to draw blood)

Nagnok: Don't lose the key or give it to anyone you find un trust worthy. These keys cannot be duplicated by any regular magical means. This key is also the ticket that allows you into a vault, no key no service. Do you understand Lord Black

Columba: Yes Lord Nagnok I understand thank you (hands back dish with blood)

\----

While we waited for the key to be made Professor McGonagall made her own transaction allowing me to see how the banker worked. Both Professor McGonagall and Lord Nagnok informed me on how to use my new bag to get the correct amount of money out of it and how to charm it against would be thieves The conversation was good and it made time go by quickly. I told Nagnok I would be sure to visit when I could because I wished to learn about the history of Goblins. Nagnok seemed surprised that I would want to come back but was very happy that I wanted to hear about goblins from goblins and no other magical folk.

\----

Nagnok: Right now here it is your key don't lose it. Also you wish to see your vault follow me.

Columba: Is the Professor allowed to come

Nagnok: It's up to you after all it is your vault

Columba: Come on Lady McGonagall I want to see where the vault is and you have been a great guide for me so far, so please come with us

Minerva McGonagall: Only if you insist dear

Nagnok: Watch your step and hop in and hold on tight

\----

The ride to the vault was fast and quick like what I imagine a roller coaster would be like. There were many vaults and I found it fascinating that there were so many in this deep cave mine. When we finally stopped my jaw hit the floor I was surprised to the fact that we could walk into the vault. In the vault lay many gold coins, silver and bronze coins too. There was also a crate that had some books in it. I asked to take a few of the books as well as the coins I would need to pay for the materials for the school year. Once I had my stuff we went back onto the cart and zipped through the maze like tunnels back to the main Gringotts floor. I thank Nagnok again for all his help and offered him some coin that I had just taken from the vault he gladly took it.

\----

Minerva McGonagall: Its getting late Mister Black I suggest we get back to your place and tomorrow you can get the rest of your stuff with myself or my colleague Professor Snape.

Columba Black: Thank you Professor McGonagall it's been a pleasure and I hope I did not ask too many questions.

\----

 **Author's Note:** I was not sure if I wanted the reveal of Columba's heritage to be in Gringotts or later down in the story, but I decided to have his heritage known sooner than later. I wanted McGonagall to be the one that showed Columba into the magical world so that Columba would not be clueless going into Hogwarts. I feel that Professor Snape would not have been much of a talkative individual and therefore not the greatest to be with to go to Gringotts. Oh the books that were in the crate will be revealed later.

Columba means dove

Mortem means death


	8. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 8 Diagon Alley**

\-----

While I maybe the best at Occlumency and Legitimacy, I have been teaching Minerva McGonagall how do become better at it. She is an excellent student and I can see why she was promoted to assistant head mistress. She informed me that I was right about the boy he is a Black. We have both decided to keep this information on the down low considering how Albus treated the last few Blacks that came through this castle. If Albus asks we will say that she is a muggle born who happens to have the last name of Black. All we have to do is get the boy to agree to keep it a secret from the head master. Talking about the boy I need to help him get his stuff since Minerva is busy with the other students she has to introduce to the wizarding world.

\-----

Pop

Columba Black: Hello Professor Lord Snape

Severus Snape: You can call me Professor Snape you don't have to add the Lord part

Columba Black: Okay I will keep that in mind

Severus Snape: Good now are you ready?

Columba Black: As I ever will be

\----

We went to a clothing store first to get what was required on the school list. He ended up buying double of some stuff which I found interesting though I did not say it. He didn't talk much during the walk or even at the shop, his mind also seemed blank too. I much prefer silence anyways I hate it when the muggle born or thought to be muggle born ask question it can be quite irritating.

\----

Columba Black: I want to make sure I have a backup no need to break something and be floundering during the year

Store Keep: That will be 2 Cauldrons pewter standard size 2, 2 sets of crystal phials, 2 sets of glass phials, 2 telescopes, and 2 brass scales anything else?

Columba Black: Not that I know of Professor do you think I have enough

Severus Snape: Plenty

Store Keep: Okay that will come to 15 Galleons 8 Sickles and 12 Knuts

\------

Ah so that is why he bought extra stuff smart thinking, most first years end up using the school supplies and break all the stuff we give them. If more students were like mister Black then we would have nice things, but we don't because the first years and older are right idiots. We still have the book store, the Wand shop, and the pet shop should he chose to purchase one.

\-----

Columba Black: Would it be possible to purchase a backup wand?

Ollivander: Oh well I don't see why not let me check in back for a wand that might work for you as a back up

Columba Black: Thank you sir.

Severus Snape: Do you plan on breaking your wand?

Columba Black: No but as I have stated before it is always good to have a backup plus what if a friend loses their own and cannot readily purchase a wand

Ollivander: Well that would be quite considerate of you, but I should state that sharing a wand is not really advised unless absolutely necessary

Columba Black: Good to know, thank you

Ollivander: Hm here an Alder wand 11 inches 3/4th Dragon heartstring core flexible and the first wand that chose you an Applewood wand 10 inches 1/2 Phoenix feather core rigid what an interesting mix that you got two very different wands in any case the cost will come out to 13 Galleons and 3 Knuts

\-------

Columba Black: Last one Professor. Also thank you for escorting me this whole journey it's been quite nice to learn I am not so strange after all.

Severus Snape: Your Welcome?

\------

Store keep: Okay 2 _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ , 2 _A History of Magic_ , 2 _Magical Theory_ , 2 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ , 2 _One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ , 2 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ , 2 _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_ , and 2 _The Dark Forces A Guide to Self-Protection_ , will there be anything else?

Amare: Nope I think you covered everything thank you

Store Keep: Okay that will be 75 Galleons 9 Sickles and 7 Knuts

\------

What a strange boy, him buying extra stuff was something a Ravenclaw might do if they really applied themselves. I am not surprised that he was easily able to pay for the school supplies. The Blacks were known for saving and investing their money well, hence why they still have a lot of money.

\-----

Severus Snape: Nothing else?

Columba Black: A way out of here would be nice and that about covers it. The pet thing is optional and I am not much for pets.

Severus Snape: Understood

\----

Well that went fine all things considering the boy thanked me again and he was ever so considerate of my time. I think I will like him no matter what house he is placed in, statistically Blacks tend to be in my House, but there is that odd case of Sirius who went to Gryffindor. It does make me wonder if the boy will be like the rest of his kind and be into blood purity.

\----

 **Author's Note:** I wanted to go back to Severus Snape's point of view to see what he thought of the main character Columba. The backup wand will come in handy later down the line. Next up the Hogwarts Express.


	9. Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 9 Hogwarts Express**

\-----

I found platform 9 and I found platform 10 and there were 4 columns in-between the two stations. I figured that the 9 and 3 / 4 meant that one was to walk through one of the brick columns. My eyes became itchy when I looked at the 3rd column so I figured that was the one to walk through. I was correct in walking through the 3rd column because on the other side was a train that read Hogwarts Express. I found an empty cart, 3 carts away from the rare, I settled my stuff down and made sure to leave some space in case anyone else wished to join me. I started to read one of the books from the crate that was in my vault at Gringotts. There were 9 books in total in the crate and they were the following: _Living with Legilimens: Choose Your Minds Wisely_ by The American Society of Legilimens, _Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy_ by Franciscus Fieldwake, _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ by Unknown, _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ by Owle Bullock, _Moste Potente Potions_ by Phineas Bourne, _Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk, _Guide to Advance Occlumency_ by Maxwell Barnett, _Legislative Guide to the Proper Use of Magic_ by Unknown and _The Healer's Helpmate_ by H. Pollingtonious. I was curious why these books were in my vault so I took 3 of the books from the vault. I took _Secrets of the Dark Arts_ , the book by Francisus Fieldwake and the _Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk. I was reading the _Book of Spells_ when I heard a knock at my compartment door followed by a swoosh.

\----

Girl Voice: Sorry I couldn’t help but notice the book you are reading doesn't look like it was one from the school list. Hi my name is Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you (Puts hand out to shake)

Columba Black: Your right it's not Miss Granger and pleasure to meet you too (Shakes hand) my name is Columba

Hermione Granger: No last name? Also you can call me Hermione my favorite book of the assigned books is _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot. Is that book you are reading your favorite?

Columba Black: I am sure you will figure out my last name soon enough. As for books I don’t particularly have a favorite, but of the assigned books I liked is _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble. The book I am reading came from a family member of mine, but it is and interesting read. 

Hermione Granger: Oh cool wait that means you're from a wizarding family. What's your thoughts on the boy who lived?

Columba: I maybe from a wizarding family, but you really should not assume as for the boy who lived I don't see the big deal nor am I interested in politics. If you wish to stay in this compartment please think before you speak. Look that came out was a bit harsh, but if you want to make it in this world be muggle or magical you need to have a thick skin. You seem like a sweet girl and I would hate for you to get crushed by bullies or gossips. Just be careful please.

Hermione Granger: I think I know how to talk I don't need advice from a boy like you (Storms off)

\-----

Great I just destroyed what could have been a lovely friendship and with a girl no less. I guess it's bound to happen though. My last relationship with a female my age ended in disaster, but most importantly death. The only boy I know my age I have yet to tell him my true name so I doubt that relationship will last long either. Perhaps I am doomed to live a life of solitude, on one hand I don't mind on the other I would like to be able to interact with my age group in a nice fashion. Well I guess it's back to reading in silence this time I am going to read more into the _Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy_ by Franciscus Fieldwake. Maybe I can learn something that does not require a wand.

\-----

Swoosh

Boy voice: Um sorry to disturb you but have you seen my pet toad named Trevor? My name is Neville, Neville Longbottom.

Columba Black: Pleasure to meet you Mister Longbottom you can call me Columba and as for your pet I have not seen him but perhaps you can ask an upperclassman to summon the pet for you, I think they are allowed to use magic on the train.

Neville Longbottom: Right thank you Columba (Leaves)

\-----

Not the best introduction but at least the guy didn't storm off like Miss Granger did. I really do have to learn to make a better impression. I mean I am fine with adults but kids my own age not so much. No matter on to the next book _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ by Owle Bullock. I got probably an hour left till we get to the school plenty of time to make a nice dent in the book should no one interrupt me.

\----

Swoosh

Boy voice: You should be careful with that.

Columba: Hm Oh, Hello and thank you for the advice

Boy voice: Name is Vulpes Burke I am a 6th year Slytherin Perfect and you are a first year, that book you have is generally not advised reading for first years. I would suggest you keep it away from any other Perfect unless you are sorted into Slytherin that is.

Columba Black: Good to know thank you Mister Burke I will be sure to try and conceal my choice of reading in the future.

Vulpes Burke: A very sneaky Slytherin like move.

Columba Black: Well when in the presence of one, one must play the part

Vulpes Burke: I am afraid I did not catch your name first year

Columba Black: I didn't give it for I would rather be known for me then my name plus you will find it out soon enough I am sure

Vulpes Burke: Right well I will be off and remember be careful out there (Exits the cart)

\----

Interesting encounter, he definitely seemed pretty sure of himself. He also dressed well and the only inclination that he was in Slytherin was the small pin he wore on his coat. If all Slytherin dress nicely then that means they have money. The Mortem's have told me if I want a chance of things to dress the part. I use to have only two outfits work clothing and a nice shirt and pants before being placed in the whole orphanage system. Now I have much more thanks impart to the Mortem's and to the fact that both schools this one I am going to and the one I went to had and have a dress code. I want to surround myself with people who are financially stable or people who are trying to aim for better.

\----

Male Voice: All first years with me leave your stuff in your cabin it will be brought to the castle separately

Columba Black: What is your name I want to thank the person who is helping us

Male Voice: Oh um name is Rubeus Hagrid call me Hagrid. Now go come follow me. All first years with me last call

Columba Black: Well thank you Lord Hagrid (Quick bow)

Rubeus Hagrid: Now no need to bow and everything but thank you for thanking me not many do

\----

Before we got on to some boats I noticed something dark near the carriages. They seemed majestic in all black, I would have to look them up, but I am sure I saw them in the book called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. I think they were called Thestrals if I am not mistaken. In any case we boarded the small boats that allowed only 4 people per boat. I ended up in a boat with Susan Bones, Isobel MacDougal, and Dean Thomas. The conversation was not big for we were mostly in awe of the size of the castle. Once we got off the boats we were greeted by Professor Minerva McGonagall she had her glamor charm back on because my eyes itched a bit when looking at her for too long. She lead us to the great Hall and told us to stand to the side of the high table till our name was called. A stool was in front of the high table and it had a funny pointed worn looking hat on it. The Hat started to sing once we were all situated.

\----

 **Author's Note:** I wanted Columba to meet an older student as well as some of his year. Columba's meeting with Vulpes another original character (OC) really leaves an impression that you will see next. Next is the sorting

Columba means dove

Vulpes means fox

Mortem means death


	10. Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 10 Sorting**

\-----

The sorting went on without a hitch until I heard that name Black. I thought they were all dead When trying to recruit members for the Order of Phoenix Sirius said that one of his uncles went into hiding from both light and dark no one could find them. Once Tom fell Severus came to me and said that the Blacks were dead. Why would he lie to me after I saved him from a sentence in Azkaban? I must ask him if he knew he was the one who went to the boy's house if I am not forgetting. Though I think Minerva interacted with the boy too I must ask them later after the feast. I will not have a Black on the dark side they are far too powerful. I need to try and get Ronald Weasley to befriend him depending on which house he falls in. Talking about houses I pray that Harry will be placed in any house except for Slytherin. Talking of sorting this boy Columba Black has been under that hat far too long. I wonder what the hat and him are discussing. I can hear students whispering and murmuring some about the length of time the boy has been under the Hat and some about the fact that he might be a Black as in the Most Ancient and Noble House Black.

\-----

Minerva McGonagall: He has been under the hat for almost nine minutes now

Albus Dumbledore: Ah a true hat stall these halls have not seen one since Peter Pettigrew

Minerva McGonagall: Yes I do wonder what house the boy will be placed in

Sorting Hat: Hm Professor I need to come back to this one move on to the next one please

Minerva McGonagall: Um, Okay, next up Bem

Sorting Hat: Yes much simpler, Aw don't be offended boy you are going into GRYFFINDOR!

\----

I don't think there has ever been a student that has stumped the sorting hat. Just what type of person is this Black boy. I must try to read his mind, let's see blank? How can a boy be not thinking of anything especially since he just caused a scene? I must ask Severus he is the best and a natural at legitimacy. I need to verify that the boy is just not thinking and that he is not a Black. Unfortunately I cannot ask this of him in front of the others for it is not really permitted to do legitimacy on students. In any case on to the rest of the sorting this girl has been under the hat for a while. I believe her name is Hermione Granger

\-----

Sorting Hat: Ah interesting let's see yes …GRYFFINDOR!

Minerva McGonagall: Daphne Greengrass

Sorting Hat Yes I see …SYTHERIN!

\-----

That Granger girl she was almost a hat stall with a time clocking into nearly 4 minutes. I wonder what other house the girl was suggested for. The Greengrass girl is not surprisingly in Slytherin I believe that one of her parents was previously in Slytherin as well. Wow the sorting Hat is going through theses pretty quickly now we are on Longbottom now and he has been under the hat for a bit. Oh Gryffindor he is no doubt trying to follow in his parents footsteps. I believe he will be become a fine young lad as he grows. Hmph the sorting hat barely touched Malfoy's head and he was sorted into Slytherin somewhat fittingly since his parents came from that house. Now on to the main event Harry's sorting. My he has been under that hat for a bit I do hope he is not sorted into Slytherin.

\----

Sorting Hat: Hm not Slytherin you say hm…GRYFFINDOR!

Minerva McGonagall: Zacharias Smith

Sorting Hat: HUFFLEPUFF!

\----

Yes good now I know that I can truly guide Harry away from bad choices. Mrs. Molly Weasley was only part of my scheme to get Harry to meet a good wizarding family. Mrs. Weasley's brothers where original part of the Order of Phoenix, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Now to see if the young Weasley boy Ronald gets into Gryffindor like so many of his family. Right here we are and yes he is in. This means that he can gain a stronger friendship with Potter. Here is the last one now Blaise Zabini I believe and Slytherin alright no loss to me.

\----

Albus Dumbledore: Alright thank you Minerva on to the feast

Severus Snape: The boy head master

Albus Dumbledore: What is it Severus

Severus Snape: There is still one more sir

Albus Dumbledore: Oh, Oh right sorry about that go head Minerva

Minerva McGonagall: Right, thank you Severus, lastly Columba Black

Sorting Hat: Right here we are again mm… yes and …Okay…SLYTHERIN.

\----

After all this time deliberating the boy was placed into Slytherin. I must have a meeting with Severus and Minerva after the feast is over. I need to know that the boy is not related to the most ancient and noble house of black. I also must talk to the sorting hat and figure out what other house the boy was qualified for. Oh that is my que Minerva has put the hat and the stool away.

\----

Albus Dumbledore: Now Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you! And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. The dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students also our care taker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you to not go out past curfew. Thank you.

\----

After my speech one could hear chatting of the students of all years fill the great hall. I enjoyed my food and enjoyed watching Harry interacting with the Weasley's. The boy seem genuine happy for that I was glad.

\----

Albus Dumbledore: The boy Columba Black is he

Severus Snape: No, his muggle guardians just so happened to have the surname of Black

Minerva McGonagall: Mister Black said that his guardians were both lawyers so he could easily afford coming to Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore: I see, does anyone else in your House know the truth Severus?

Severus Snape: Potentially Malfoy, but I am unsure

Albus Dumbledore: Hm right well I wish Mister Black luck then being the first muggle born in the house of Slytherin.

Minerva McGonagall: I also wish him luck in that house

Severus Snape: I will keep an eye on him and hope he lasts the term

\----

What a relief I was almost certain that the boy was a true Black with the fact that many Black's have been in Slytherin. I tried to read into both Minerva and Severus's mind and I saw they were telling the truth. I felt relieved that I could trust them with this, but I was still unsure about trusting Severus with anything relating to the Order of the Phoenix. Minerva long ago said she would not take part in any of the Order for her job was to take care of the students at Hogwarts and nothing more or less. I pressed her on it a few times, but she did not move on the matter. I dismissed them from my office and bid them a good night. I did ask the sorting hat and it told me that it was between the hat and the person sorted meaning that I would have to ask Mister Black if I wanted to know.

\----

 **Author's Note:** From Albus's perspective he is only trying to do what he believe is right. It is often said that the path to hell was paved with good intentions. In this chapter you see Dumbledore's manipulation and his thought process behind thinking things. I never really believed that Molly had forgotten what number the platform was to the Hogwarts express. I had both Severus and Minerva lie to Dumbledore because I think they would have been the only ones who could see beyond the grandfather like front that Albus projects often. The reasoning for their lie are different from each other and will be explained later. Also thanks for getting this far I mean we are 10 chapters and I hope you continue to read on.


	11. First Year Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 11 First Year Troubles**

\-----

I knew there was trouble as soon as that funny hat tried to read my mind. It argued that I needed to open my mind so it could see my values. I asked it if I did would other be able to read into my mind as well? It said no not under the Hat. I relented, but much to my distain the Hat ran through the big events that have occurred to make me, well me. I was silently fuming and said that if it wished to sort me then it better do it quickly for I was losing my patience. The Hat sensing my furry and smartly requested for a different student. I was all too happy to allow others get their mind invaded by an object than myself. When the Hat was taken off my head I noticed that there was a small sensation in my brain and I used what I had learned from my book and created a blank wall allowing the invader to only see blank. I am not sure how to invade other people's minds but I will be damned if I don't know how to protect my own mind. Unfortunately I do have to be sorted again because I confused the hat.

\----

Albus Dumbledore: Alright thank you Minerva on to the feast

Severus Snape: The boy head master

Albus Dumbledore: What is it Severus

Severus Snape: There is still one more sir

Albus Dumbledore: Oh, Oh right sorry about that go head Minerva

Minerva McGonagall: Right, thank you Severus, lastly Columba Black

\----

Sorting Hat: Right here we are again, I apologize about the invasive method, but I am still unsure where to place you.

Columba Black: I think it absurd that we are categorized in houses we as humans have more than one trait or set of traits. Also be better and don’t invade other's minds just for information. If you had asked nicely I might have given you free access but you barged in without warning. Do you get how vulnerable you can make someone when you do that?

Sorting Hat: Yes and, you are right I will work to better myself, but to be frank no first years have ever figured out I was reading their mind, memories and soul. You are the first one and to be quite honest the founders would have been proud to have you be in any of their house. 

Columba Black: I noticed that you were reading me when I felt a funny sensation in my brain and I just only have learned to block you and others that know legitimacy through the use of a book _Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy_ by Franciscus Fieldwake.

Sorting Hat: Oh good to know, but that only proves to me that you are eligible for more than one House.

Columba Black: How so?

Sorting Hat: One needs smarts to qualify for Ravenclaw, and in the your memories I saw bravery meaning Gryffindor and loyalty the mark of Hufflepuff. But I also saw your cunning side Slytherin.

Columba Black: Explain please

Sorting Hat: Okay, you are able to read books and pick up their theory pretty quickly hence smarts Ravenclaw. Bravery standing up against bullies in every situation even if it gets you hurt thus Gryffindor. Loyalty you honor your dead friend every year by sending a pray be verbal or non in hopes that she and other girls like her are never hurt there showing Hufflepuff. Finally you are vague and secretive, and wish to be stable in both health and money displaying ambition Slytherin traits.

Columba Black: So

Sorting Hat: Though I try not to be per swayed by previous sorting many of your family have done well in Slytherin. So I suppose you better be in SLYTHERIN!

\----

I found a seat near some of the other first years, but trouble struck with Draco Malfoy my so called 2nd cousin. He said that he thought all the Blacks were dead and some of the students even upper classman agreed with him. Vulpes Burke the male 6th year perfect argued that the sorting hat would not have placed a muggle born in Slytherin and so half the house agreed with Draco and the other with Vulpes making my voice opinion moot. I didn't try to correct them because I knew that to be see a true friend or someone's true colors they would be able to see through the lies.

\----

Draco Malfoy: Wait till my father hears that I have to share a room with a muggle blood

Columba Black: I am sorry I forget how did your family acquire such riches again? If I am not incorrect they used to associate with Muggles or am I wrong?

Draco Malfoy: You don't know what you're talking about so shut your lying mouth!

Columba Black: Ha you think me a liar look where we are this is the House of deceit and ambition not of blood purity due well to write this down in your letter to your father I am sure he will have a good chuckle.

Draco Malfoy: I … Do something Perfect

Vulpes Burke: Sorry Malfoy, but Black is right we are in the House of deceit and ambition if you don't have a thick skin then you shouldn't bother to unpack. Now I have better things to do then settle children's disputes.

\----

Vulpes Burke saved me and might be a friend, but I have to be careful because as I stated and Vulpes reiterated I am now in the house of deceit and ambition. I do wonder if Harry Potter hates me now considering I kept going to Hogwarts a secret, but then again he also kept it a secret from me too. I suppose our friendship was tentative to begin with being that I saved him from getting beat on that one summer day.

\----

Draco Malfoy: Blast it my father is off on a business trip and won't answer my questions. I am not sure but somehow, but this is your fault or even Potter's.

Columba Black: Because blaming others always makes one innocent and a man?

Draco Malfoy: Shut your lying mouth you filth. 

Columba Black: Last I checked I took a shower this morning and you just came from tryouts so who's the dirty one here?

Draco Malfoy: I told you to shut it

Columba Black: I would if you gave a valid reason besides enjoying your own voice.

Draco Malfoy: Ah go die in a hole (Storms out of Great Hall)

Columba Black: Sorry everyone I think he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning but I couldn't be bothered to check. 

\----

I made everyone in the great hall laugh and got a high five from both the Weasley twins Fred and George Weasley. I even got a small smile out of Harry who has been avoiding me for much of the first 3 months. Though it was not easy to get near Harry because I am Slytherin and the two houses Gryffindor and Slytherin don't really mix. I tried to discretely pass a note to Harry to meet, but he never returned the messages. Unfortunately because of my little stunt in the great Hall the whole House of Slytherin blocked me from entering into the common room and into the dorms. Professor Snape even said I had detention with him for a week for my stunt, it made a fellow Slytherin look bad and that was a big no-no.

\---

Male voice: What are you doing boy?

Columba Black: Hm oh Hello pleasure to meet you I am merely trying to find a place to sleep or study since I have been band from my own house by my house mates

Male voice: Pleasure to meet you too now what is your name? I am or was Professor Walter Aragon former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was succeeded by Mordicus Egg.

Columba Black: My name is Columba Morfin Black and I aim to change the Black name to have a better reputation.

Portrait of Walter Aragon: Aw I see that is quite the ambition no wonder why you are in Slytherin.

Woman voice: Oh dear child look for Helga's Office on the seventh floor it will appear to those who need it most.

Columba Black: Thank you and who are you? I mean I often wonder who all these great witches and wizards are with their portraits here in the Grand Staircase.

Woman voice: My name is Professor Heliotrope Wilkins and I was a former Head mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was succeeded by Phyllida Spore

Columba Black: If you are portraits then you must have a ton of history and knowledge that you have all collected. I would assume since you two are former Head master and Head mistress that means you must be in the current Head master's office?

Male voice: Are you sure you are not supposed to be in Ravenclaw very few students bother to even look never mind ask us questions

Columba Black: Who said that?

Portrait of Walter Aragon: Oh that is just Fronsac

Portrait of Heliotrope Wilkins: Yes he is very being supporter of House Ravenclaw

Male voice: I can hear you and well the boy sounds smart who am I to question where he was sorted? My name is Professor Basil Fronsac former Headmaster of the school and I was succeed by Walter Aragon.

Columba Black: I can tell you more, but you have to keep this from the current head master I feel he would only try to use me for my name should it become known that I am a Black from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

Portrait of Basil Fronsac: Deal now off to the seventh floor corridor use that room for whatever you need should you need any portrait's council just think for it in that room and we shall appear. 

\-----

Just as the portraits said, I just thought of needing a room to sleep and walked up and down the 7th floor corridor and then a door appeared for me. A bed appeared and I tired from sneaking away from Filch went to sleep almost immediately once the door behind me closed. I spent a week in the room and talked and spoke with the portraits to learn more about the magical world. I even got Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor as portraits to keep me company. The portraits were very informative and even told me some secret passages in the castle that had been long forgotten. Salazar questioned my blood purity and I told him he could check with the Head of Slytherin and Head of Gryffindor houses so he did and when he came back he had a smile on his face.

\----

Columba Black: If you don't mind where are your offices in the castle? I mean when you build the castle you must have put your office somewhere.

Portrait Helga Hufflepuff: You are in my office dear child the Room of Requirement also known as the come and go room

Portrait Godric Gryffindor: My office is currently being used by the Head master Albus Dumbledore, it was originally named the Knights Guard and it has now been used as the head master's office. The office will only accept a person of good intentions for the students as a head master or mistress. So those who wish harm or to degrade the students will not have access to this office even if they get the correct pass word.

Portrait Rowena Ravenclaw: My office is hidden by the ever changing stairs, climb to the top wait for the stair to hit the top and tap on the stone at the top there a door will appear. The office is called the Inside Out or tu Chwith allan. I don't think many have found this office in recent times for they grow too frustrated with the ever moving stairs.

Portrait Salazar Slytherin: My office is called the Chamber of Secrets and contrary to popular belief I did not make it to rid the school of those unworthy I made it as protection so if there ever was a war between muggles and wizard kind. I asked about your lineage because the last boy who was and heir of mine misused the secreted and got a girl killed. I will not allow another to enter if they intended to get innocent people killed.

Portrait Godric Gyffindor: Easy off Salazar I heard it from the Sorting Hat the boy has a pure heart and stands against bullies in all situations.

Columba Black: My mother Morgan Marvolo Black nee Gaunt she wrote of the chamber and where to find it. She said that Tom Marvolo Riddle her disowned 2nd cousin claimed to be the heir back in 1942 -1943. Morgan said in her diary that her father Corvinus the second Gaunt went to school with Tom but did not care for the guy. Morgan said that her father hid from Tom after finding Morfin Gaunt dead at the Gaunt shack.

Portrait Salazar Slytherin: If you are my true heir then you will know the how to get in the Chamber of Secrets.

Columba Black: Yes originally built under the dungeons concealed through a trapdoor and a series of magical tunnels, and now the entrance is hidden in the second floor girl's lavatory also known as Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

\----

With my week being ban from the common room coming to an end I explored the castle more then I normally would just in case I needed another place to hid or study. I found all the hidden passages in the castle. I noted them down in a journal that I put a charm spell on so that only those of my blood could read it. I was able to get through Morgan's journal and the notes that were stuffed in it from my father Corvus Orion Black. Morgan's journal talked about how Tom was a half-blood who created Horcruxes to prolong his life. Corvus's notes talked about the secrets of the pure blood families and how the Black's motto was often thought for purity of blood, but was truly meant for pure of heart. The Corvus's notes also talked about how the Blacks were from France originally hence the French motto.

\----

Severus Snape: You do understand what you are asking for don't you?

Columba Black: I do I want your approval to advance to the next class year.

Severus Snape: I am leaning towards denying you, because of the stunt you pulled, but you have done remarkable in your detention and in hiding from Filch for a week. Fine lets go see Minerva or even Albus

\----

Albus Dumbledore: Lemon drop?

Columba Black: No thank you head master Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore: Severus tells me you wish to advance to next year's classes

Columba Black: That is correct sir, I know I am not the best in Herbology, but I feel I am qualified to be in a higher class for all the other subjects

Minerva McGonagall: That is quite ambitious of you and quite bold of you to say you could advance

Albus Dumbledore: Hm let me ask you why do you wish to advance?

Columba Black: To be honest I don't have any friends and well I have always done better with adults. I also feel like if I am to learn I might as well use my knowledge to better help others even if they never know it is me who helped.

Severus Snape: What house were you almost sorted into?

Albus Dumbledore: It must be hard to be in a house full of people who still think blood purity is the way of things. I will allow you to do this, but if you do not pass the test that each professor gives you will stay with the class you came in with. Do you understand?

Columba Black: Funny thing the Sorting Hat said I would do well in each of the Houses. Also thank you Head master I understand fully.

Minerva McGonagall: How? I mean generally a true hat stall is split between two houses not all four.

Columba Black: Now that is between the Sorting Hat and myself wouldn't you say professor?

\----

I was to have my tests the week before the spring semester started. I had all of winter break to prepare. I informed the Mortem's my guardians that I would be staying at Hogwarts for the winter break, but I would be home for the Summer. The Mortem's wrote back as said I still needed to pass my muggle studies test as well because they were not paying me to be uneducated in both worlds. I of course agreed and said I would spend half of my time studying for the muggle studies and the other for the magical.

\---

Minerva McGonagall: Very good

Columba Black: This class makes my eyes itchy

Minerva McGonagall: That means that hidden things cannot escape your view easy

Columba Black: Do many experience this?

Minerva McGonagall: In my 32 years of experience only myself, Severus Snape, and Filius Flitwick have experience the small itching sensation.

\----

Filius Flitwick: Yes you got it Mister Black

Columba Black: Thank you Professor

Filius Flitwick: No thank you Mister Black it's truly great to see that my teaching is effective.

\----

Binns: Oh wow not many have passed and you did, if you ever want to talk history come by my office Mister Black you have what it take to become a professor

Columba Black: I will think about it and thank you professor

\----

Quirl: R-right I mean correct good job Black. You wouldn't happen to be related to the Most Ancient Noble House of Black would you?

Columba Black: I am sorry to say no sir I just happen to have the same surname

Quirl: Oh pity

\---

What a strange encounter I don't trust the stuttering professor my eyes itch when I look at his turbine especially the back of his head. I must be careful around this guy he is not completely together. I lied about my name because I will not be able to take my inheritance till I am 17 and I don't want to be killed or nearly killed without being able to protect myself. The Charms professor, professor Flitwick would be a good professor to get tips on defensive dueling. I have no use for the magical history but it is good to know about. Transfiguring makes my eyes itch though I do enjoy Professor McGonagall's guidance. Now off to Astronomy, Potions and Herbology.

\----

Aurora Sinistra: Yes indeed that is the correct name of that star. Good job Black

Columba Black: Many of my family members were named after stars or constellations

Aurora Sinistra: That they were I remember teaching the Black sister's, your father Corvus and both Black brother's Sirius and Regulus. All named after fine stars. If I am not mistaken your name is also a star

Columba Black: You would be right

\----

Rolanda Hooch: Very good now last one is summoning the broom

Columba Black: _Accio_ broom

Swoosh

Rolanda Hooch: Good, you sure you don’t want to continue on with flying lessons?

Columba Black: I prefer land over air but thank you for the offer.

\----

Pomona Sprout: Well you killed the plant, but that was not what you were supposed to do. You did correctly name what the correct uses were for the plant, but again you were not supposed to kill the plant

Columba Black: Sorry Professor I am not sure why, but plants tend to die near me

Pomona Sprout: You don't say

\-----

Severus Snape: Well done Mister Black you pass

Columba Black: Thank you Professor

Severus Snape: You are to have a meeting with the Headmaster assistant head and your head of house tomorrow don't be late

Columba Black: Understood

\----

Since there are fewer students in the castle during the winter break I got to roam around the castle more freely. I also tried to befriend the Granger girl, but she just thought me a no good snake. I tried to befriend the Weasley boy and he said he did not need a snake as a friend. I tried to mend my relationship with Harry but he said I was a liar. I still send Harry a Christmas gift and card as an apology. I don't think he cared for it though. That week before school was to start back up I passed all the classes except for Herbology. I would be placed with the second years for classes all except for Herbology.

\----

 **Author's Note:** I called it first year troubles because Columba runs into issues with his house mates and professors and even Harry his first friend of the male gender. The next chapter will go over Harry and his experience after all this is based off the Harry Potter series franchise so there needs he should be featured somewhat. I am making Columba smart because he doesn't know how to interact well with people his own age and so he has no friends at Hogwarts. I also thought since Hermione gets the tile of brightest witch of her age why can't there be brightest wizard of his age?


	12. First Year's Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 12 First Year's Adventure**

\-----

I was shocked, when I first saw him, I thought what is he doing here isn't he a muggle? I felt almost betrayed when they called out his name. It hurt me to know that I had been friends with a guy who was a liar. After all this time and he was a wizard like me. I wonder if he knew about my parents and me before we met. I wonder how much of it was just a lie to him was the whole friendship just a ploy to use me in the wizarding world? I don't want to be in Slytherin but I also don't want him in my same house. As far as I am concerned our friendship is over, Dove can just go die in a hole. Hm he has been under that hat for quite some time is wait they are not even sorting him? Well I hope I am not in the same house as Malfoy or Dove aka Columba Black. Now all I have to do is convince the funny looking hat to sort me into a house not Slytherin.

\-----

Sorting Hat: Hm not Slytherin you say hm, why not you would do so well there.

Harry Potter: Not Slytherin, not Slytherin

Sorting Hat: Okay I guess you better be in GRYFFINDOR!

\-----

Yes I was sorted into a house that was not Slytherin. Now to see who will be my house mates and try to make some friends that won't lie to me. Oh the boy I sat on the train with Ron he is up, and yes he got into Gryffindor. I now have a nice good friend. I am warry of him asking about my scar but he seems like a good guy over all. Would you look at that they nearly forgot Dove or should I call him lair Columba Black, serves him right for lying to me. Look at that he is a snake not just figuratively but also because his House is Slytherin.

\----

Harry Potter: I hope we are in the same room as dormmates

Ron Weasley: I hope so too you seem like a nice guy

Harry Potter: Thanks you too

\----

Dove that snake he kept sending me messages of apology, but I don't want to hear it. In the first three months I have made friends with many of my house mates, but one thing that neither Ron or I thought possible was that the know it all Granger became our friend. She lied for us and started to help us in class. She has been very useful as an ally and I think her logic helps me. Ron has a great sense of humor that I love and the more I am with him the more I wish I had a family like his so loving that is. Hermione she said that Professor Snape was out for me and to be honest I feel he is he asks me questions I don't know the answer to all the time in potions class. We think its Professor Snape that is after the philosopher's stone.

\----

Draco Malfoy: Blast it my father is off on a business trip and won't answer my questions. I am not sure but somehow this is your fault or even Potter's.

Columba Black: Because blaming others always makes one innocent and a man?

Draco Malfoy: Shut your lying mouth you filth. 

Columba Black: Last I checked I took a shower this morning and you just came from tryouts so who's the dirty one here?

Draco Malfoy: I told you to shut it

Columba Black: I would if you gave a valid reason besides enjoying your own voice.

Draco Malfoy: Ah go die in a hole (Storms out of Great Hall)

Columba Black: Sorry everyone I think he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning but I couldn't be bothered to check. 

\----

Despite the best of me I could not help but crack a smile at Dove's antics with Draco. Ron informed me that there has never been a muggle born sorted into Slytherin, and if Columba turns out to be muggle then he would probably be run out of the school by his house mates. I can't help, but feel bad about that if he turns out to be muggle born like Hermione. As far as I know he is a muggle born I mean from what I gathered he didn't have a loving family and he moved in with the Mortem's but from the little he told me he does not sleep in the big house. I never did find out where he slept, but he was funny like that always being vague about things. Hermione later informed us that Columba was ban from his own dorm for a week because of the stunt he pulled in the great hall. Both Hermione and Ron encountered Columba and since he is a Slytherin they did not care for him. Hermione even shared her encounter with him on the train coming to Hogwarts and how he is a jerk. I didn't want to add my story of betray seeing as he only lied about his name and what boarding school he was to attend. When I think about it for too long he never treated me poorly and the thing he said to Hermione was harsh but they were words of guidance and not meant in a nasty way. I just hate that he lied to me is all.

\----

Ron Weasley: Hey Harry looks like you have 2 more, one from Dove? And the other does not come with a name

Hermione Granger: Wait that's the same name as the person who is writing you notes

Ron Weasley: Who's Dove mate?

Harry Potter: No one important give me the one that doesn't have name Ron

Hermione Granger: Wait here is a card from the same person

Dear Harry Potter,

I am sincerely sorry for not telling you who I was early, but you must understand I don't have a lot of trust in people. I was only trying to protect you, but I see that you could care less. I will stop sending notes to you, but you should know that if someone or thing is to hurt you and I am around I will try my best to protect you. Sincerely Dove

Harry Potter: No I, please only read what is yours Hermione. Dove is a no good liar that as who he is.

Ron Weasley: Easy there mate she was only curious was all plus if he is your ex then congrats sounds like a an interesting fellow

Harry Potter: I am not gay Ron, Dove was my first friend before Hogwarts and he lied to me that is why I have been ignoring him these past few months.

Ron Weasley: Well what did he lie about plus no one here at Hogwarts is named Dove least that I know

Harry Potter: He lied about going to boarding school and his name

Hermione Granger: Well what's his name plus you are at a boarding school right now and if he is also here then he did not lie about being at a boarding school.

Harry Potter: Columba Black he still lied to me I thought I was his friend and yet he wouldn't tell me he was going to Hogwarts or what his name was

Hermione Granger: Okay well we are told to lie to muggles friends if we have them so Dove or Columba was just following orders and he probably didn't know you were a wizard like him. As for the name thing the Latin name for Dove is Columba.

Harry Potter: Let's just forget this and move on

\-----

I didn't think much of Columba aka Dove for the rest of the school year. I was too busy feeling like a true kid with my new invisibility cloak I got from an unknown sender. Hermione figured out that the giant three headed dog was guarding something and so late at night just a week before the spring term was to start we went exploring. We ended up encountering devil's snare a plant, a set of flying keys, a giant wizard chess board game, and a riddle. I found myself facing off with Professor Quirl who had Voldemort on the back of his head. I am not sure how but when I touched the Professor he started to catch fire. I wasn't sure what to do but the professor end up knocking me to the ground. Apparently Hermione got Ron and I help and Professor Quirl while burnt severely was taken by Aurors wizarding police and placed in Azkaban the wizarding jail.

\-----

Albus Dumbledore: Congratulations on passing this academic school year, I would like to add some final house points. 120 points total to Gryffindor, 30 for Mister Potter's bravery, 30 for Miss Granger's intellect under pressure, 30 for Mister Weasley's strategic planning, and finally 30 for Mister Longbottom's bravery for standing up against friends take the most courage. I would also like to add 110 points to Slytherin for Mister Black's overall intellect. That will be all. The House cup this year goes to Gryffindor

\----

 **Author's Note:** I didn't want to rehash what was so perfectly written by JK Rowling so I sort of skipped the actual action of Harry and gang taking on the challenges to get to Voldemort. I also had Quirl be placed in Azkaban instead of Harry killing him. I mean Harry should have been scarred for life if he took another's life plus Harry is 11 at the time how he killed an adult with touch is crazy. I mean yes magic, but really an 11 year old would have nightmare of that traumatic experience or should. Anyways the next chapter will be about the summer between year 1 and year 2.


	13. Summer Time Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 13 Summer Time Blues**

\-----

I spent most of my summer doing muggle studies and doing the chore of cleaning the inside of the Mortem's house. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Mortem wanted to invite the upper class to celebrate 25 years of the law firm being open. I was taking some stuff out to a dumpster when I saw him, Harry the boy with messy hair, the boy who avoided me like the plague.

\----

Columba Black: Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to ask me something?

Harry Potter: That's a lot of junk

Columba Black: That it is. How are Harry?

Harry Potter: Great, I mean good

Columba Black: Why are you really here Harry?

Harry Potter: I wanted to ask you if any of your friends, if they wrote back to you

Columba Black: Well I would hope they would write back if I wrote to them but I have no friends currently so I cannot say. If you are worried send a letter to the magical Ministry if that does not go through then there might be something preventing your letter from going through or incoming. The only thing that I can think of is an elf but I am not sure check the _Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them_ book by Newt Scamander. Other then that I am not sure what else I can offer you.

Harry Potter: Did you know?

Columba Black: I am going to need a bit more, I don't know what you are talking about.

Harry Potter: Did you know who I was before we met?

Columba Black: No I only learned about the magical world after I turned 11 probably just like you. I only told you that I could not tell you my true name because I was afraid that something bad would happen to you if we became friends. I also feared that you would not want to be friends if you got to know me. I ended up being correct you didn't care for my lies even though you now know why I lied. Now I still have much more work to do so if you don't mind I will be going back in the house.

\----

It hurts being used, it hurts knowing the reality that I have no friends and that I probably will not have any in the future. It hurts to know that I wasn't even missed by my class mates during the second semester. I suppose that I am unworthy of friends, but how I crave for the thing called love and friendship. I have all the boxes checked dead parents check, dark tragic background check, none to little in the friend department check and I am still not the hero? I hope Harry has better luck with his friends because this summer blues is nearly suffocating. Maybe I would have been better off in the muggle world where I can blend into the background, or maybe I should not exist anymore.

\----

Deus Mortem: You look depressed child, I mean more than usual

Columba Black: Geesh thanks I work, I study, I sleep what is there to be depresses about?

Veritas Mortem: You have no friends then I take it?

Deus Mortem: Dear don't be so harsh its clear the boy is depressed

Veritas Mortem: I am just saying no friends ever called the land line and there have been no letters addressed to the boy. I am merely stating the facts honey.

Columba Black: Your right I have no friends, I don't have any in this world or the magical one

Deus Mortem: Well I am sure they are just not use to you yet, you have done well with all our associates

Veritas Mortem: Your mother is right you are a fine young lad and anyone would be glad to have you as their friend

Columba Black: Thank you this has been a nice dinner

\----

I didn't want to say it to Mr. and Mrs. Mortem but I just want to die. I have nothing to live for well potential when I become of age I am then able to be my own person and not a tool for someone else. I wish and hope that I can made it to the point where I am an adult in the wizarding world or muggle world.

\----

Columba Black: Ah so your back?

Tabby Cat: Meow

Columba Black: If you are looking for my neighbor he hasn't been around much something about having to help is cousin and their Aunt showing up. I don't know, what I do know is that summer is coming to an end and I still have work to do. Wait here and I will be back with some tuna for you

Tabby Cat: Meow

Columba Black: Hm you waited so here you are thanks for dropping by sorry you favorite is not available to watch I will be headed back in just leave the dish where it is and I will pick it up later, till then see you around Tabby Cat

\----

Poor cat probably looking for Harry. I wish some animals would bother to look for me, but I guess it is not meant to be. No use crying about it, just a fact of life that one must move on because everyone else is.

\----

 **Author's Note** : Sorry for the short chapter this was more of a filler chapter to show how my original character (OC) is dealing with the world around him. Also How did you like my references to both Professor Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter. Next up Columba meets a potential new friend and deep seeded insecurity's will rise to the surface also its year 2 for Columba at Hogwarts coming up meaning the chamber of secrets will be opened.


	14. Year 2 New Friends New Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 14 Year 2 New Friends New Trouble**

\-----

Draco Malfoy: I may have yet to prove your true status, but you better up hold Slytherin standards. Sitting with a muggle born and a Gryffindor no less is not very Slytherin like be better Black after all if you are to pose as a true Black then you better know your stuff here read this (tosses book at guy)

Columba Black: Hmph well noted Malfoy, but if you hadn't realized I am sharing a compartment with the upcoming brightest witch of our age and if I am not incorrect I think trying to better myself if far more Slytherin then bullying or dismissing others. I will read over the book you provided, but if you could please exit our compartment that would be nice thank you

Draco Malfoy: Right well so long as you don't fall in love with the muggle born (walks off)

Columba Black: I am sorry for his behavior Miss Granger I didn't realize I became one of his targets when I stood up to him last year

Hermione Granger: No need to apologize for a jerk and did you really mean what you said about me being bright?

Columba Black: I may be in Slytherin, but I am not blind you are brilliant and I urge you to keep being inquisitive

Hermione Granger: Thanks also where did you go end of last year?

Columba Black: I didn't think anyone noticed

Hermione Granger: Didn't your friends ask?

Columba Black: I advanced to second year material end of last year as for friends why do you think my compartment was empty when you walked in

Hermione Granger: So that is how you gained so many points for your house you took an advancement test. Also I noticed and why don't you have any friends? Surely not everyone is like Malfoy in Slytherin Right?

Columba Black: Unfortunately not everyone is like you Miss Granger open that is. No I am afraid Malfoy did a good job of wrecking any friends I would have created in my house by stating that no Blacks are still alive.

Hermione Granger: Wait that means you? But why haven't you corrected him

Columba Black: I wanted to see who would care to get to know me for me and not my name. I believe that a person who truly wished to get to know another will see beyond their name and try to get to know them. For example I know Harry's birthday and that all he wished for before knowing magic was a loving family and yet he does not know my birthday or what I wished for before magic came into our worlds.

Hermione Granger: Are you sure you are supposed to be in Slytherin? You seem far to wise.

Columba Black: Well that is between me and the sorting hat now isn't it Miss Granger

Hermione Granger: You can call me Hermione you know if we are going to be friends Dove

Columba Black: Okay Shakespeare well noted

Hermione Granger: Wait so are you muggle born or not?

Columba Black: Now that is just something you will have to figure out for yourself plus I am sure you will figure it out you are smart after all.

\-----

I never would have thought that the upcoming brightest witch of our age would sit will me during a train ride to Hogwarts. Then again she said I was her last resort considering she had no idea where her friends Harry and Ron were. I felt a bit of a dislike at being considered a last resort, but did not share my pain about this to her. She seemed to be happy to inform me about what her parents did and what she wished to do with her magical abilities so much so that all I had to do was listen to her talk. She reminds me much of the Scottish Professor McGonagall, but a younger and English version. I like to keep my air of mystery around me because it hurts too damn much to let others in so I don't offer mush about my personal life. The book that Draco threw at me, _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ by unknown, is a book that I looked into previously thanks to one of the notes in my mother's journal. I have looked into it, but I do not believe everything that is written in books and there for I have resorted to asking the portraits questions. I have found that the portraits have a limited amount of information, but information no less.

\----

Columba Black: Its dangerous to be lurking out this late at night especially for a first year

Girl Voice: Oh Hello there I was just hunting for Moon Frogs

Columba Black: Your barefoot you must be cold allow me to carry you

Girl Voice: Much of my stuff is gone, but I suspect Nargles also are you sure that it will not go against your house?

Columba Black: I would rather die than allow a fellow student shiver hop on to my back and I will bring you to a place where you will be safe

Girl Voice: That’s very kind of you, my name is Luna Lovegood and what is your name my shining Knight? (Climbs onto back of boy)

Columba Black: Hmph my name is Columba Black now hold on tight Luna this might be a bumpy ride

Luna Lovegood: I love a good ride, thank you Dove

Columba Black: Anytime the Nargles are mean to you just let me know I will chase them off for you got it

Luna Lovegood: Awe thank you so much (Starts to cry)

Columba Black: Hey sorry to make you cry if you need me to stop or didn't like something I said just tell me, I am not sure exactly how to make friends so this whole thing is sort of new to me.

Luna Lovegood: These are tears of joy Dove and you are doing just fine, I am just crying because very few believe me and think me loony hence my nickname Loony Lovegood

Columba Black: Hold up they call you what? That’s it we are changing directions where is Ravenclaw dorms.

\-----

Luna Lovegood: Its not a big deal Dove they are just being Nargles they no not what they do.

Columba Black: Like hell they do.

Portrait: Password?

Luna Lovegood: The Eagle soars above the rest

Portrait: I am sorry Lovegood but I have been told to not let you in.

Columba Black: I don't wish to do this, but I will not stand by when I know a fellow student is being bullied by their own house no less

 _Bombarda_ (Exploding Charm)

Boom

Swoosh

Columba Black: You get everyone in this house awake and now

Pitter Pat (footsteps running)

Luna Lovegood: You don't have to do this

\----

Columba Black: I am afraid I have no choice. Listen all of you should be ashamed of yourselves, You are the house of the creative and outside the box thinkers. You shun one of your own because she might not think the way you do and that is hypocritical. I don't care if you are a first year or even a seventh year you should know better than to bully another individual. How would you like it to be called something that makes you feel inferior? You wouldn't so what makes you think that you have the right to make another feel inferior? You want to be the best and smartest then you should have read the book on human decency! Now I am not a professor, but if I see my friend here Luna being mis treated again, you will wish the only thing I blasted a whole in was the wall.

Minerva McGonagall: Is that a threat Mister Black?

Filius Flitwick: Careful Mister Black or I will duel you and you will lose

Severus Snape: Detention with me Mister Black

Columba Black: Yes Professor McGonagall it was a threat and Professor Flitwick go ahead and duel me you have far more experience and I am only a second year student so of course I will lose. Professor Snape why don't you send me to Azkaban while you are at it, you and the rest of our House seem to hate me so much why not just kill me already!

Minerva McGonagall: My office in 5 minutes or less Mister Black! Filius please try your best to comfort your house. Severus I hope you join me considering Albus is off doing whatever he does

\----

Great not only do I destroy a wall in Hogwarts, but I terrified a whole house. I was only trying to show them that you shouldn't treat another human so poorly. I hate bullies and whenever I see someone getting pick on I try to stop it immediately. I do hope Luna gets her stuff back and I hope the rest of her house mates treat her better. As for me they can throw me in to prison and it would not matter I am already in a prison. I have no friends my age, my house mates hate me for being right about things and for going against the current. My Professors only acknowledge that I am smart and nothing more. This pain in my heart it won't stop and I just feel everything I do is wrong and that the world would be better off without me.

\----

Minerva McGonagall: Just what is the meaning of all this Mister Black?

Columba Black: The other students are making fun of and stealing Miss Lovegood's things I was just trying to tell them to not do that anymore

Minerva McGonagall: There are better ways to go about it then blowing a whole through a wall in the castle Mister Black

Severus Snape: You could have come to one of the us the Professor's

Minerva McGonagall: Severus is right you could have come to one of us to handle the situation

Columba Black: Because getting an adult involved solves all the world problems

Severus Snape: Don't talk back to your superior boy

Columba Black: Why not just save everyone a solid by killing me? I mean you two are old enough you must know spells that could kill me. So do it, kill me.

Minerva McGonagall: W…Why would you want us to kill you?

Severus Snape: Don't be an idiot boy you can't get away from things by just dying

Columba Black: Because life, living with this void of nothingness, it's absolute torture. I am in hell and the sad part is I don't know what I have done wrong and this unbearable pain it just keeps growing and I can't stop it.

Minerva McGonagall: Oh dear child life does have pain in it, but there is also beauty and joy in it.

Severus Snape: Why are you in so much pain?

Columba Black: Why do you think Professor? I have no friends my house mates hate me and they didn't even notice I was gone for most of the classes of the latter half of the last academic year. I know that there is beauty in this world, but I seem to not be worthy of that so called joy. My legal guardians the Mortem's they are nice, but they don't have much in the room of feelings and so I am used as a work slave. I am just so tired of living. My first friend died and I could do nothing to stop it, and my second friend stop talking to me because he thought me a lair for not telling him my true name. So I am begging you either one of you kill me please.

Severus Snape: No you will have detention with me for a month because of this stunt and 30 points deducted from Slytherin Please go back to your dorm tomorrow your detention will start.

Minerva McGonagall: Mister Black you will also be having detention with me for a month as well, you are dismissed

\----

Great not only did I make a fool out of myself in front of my head of house, but the deputy head mistress. Someday I will have the courage to just kill myself until that day I guess I will have to fight on. I wonder if death is laughing at me by making me live on, no matter I will prove to death that I can make myself and others around me better people. Next time I will be ready for death. Until that day comes I will try to improve this magical world if not muggle as well.

\----

 **Author's Note:** So I wanted to show Columba's frustration with bullies and his agony of being so alone. I mean even introverts need some friends and to live in a house that few like you and to have little to no friends it wears on anyone never mind a 13 year old boy. Next up we will follow Harry and his dislike for his new defense against the dark arts professor.


	15. The Chamber is Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 15 The Chamber is Opened**

\-----

Leave it to Dove or Columba whatever he goes by to be correct, the reason my letters were not getting through was because of a house elf named Dobby. When Columba told me about the elf I thought he was joking and being mean to me because I stopped talking to him. I think I owe him apology except he is in the house of snakes. But getting back to it Dobby make my Aunt Marge's cake fall on her face and I got blamed. Mr. Dursley Vernon locked me in my room and said I was not allowed back to my freak school. I was real put out by the whole thing till Ron my fast best friend and his brothers broke me out of my room. We drove to Hogwarts using his father's Ford agile.

\----

Minerva McGonagall: What do you two have to say for yourselves? Driving without a license and nearly destroying the statute of secrecy you two had better have a good reason for coming in the way you to did

Ron Weasley: We couldn’t make it through the wall

Minerva McGonagall: Anything else to add mister Potter?

Harry Potter: No Professor Ron is telling the truth we went to go through the wall to get to platform 9 and 3/4 but all we hit was wall.

Minerva McGonagall: While it pains me to do so 50 point deduced from Gryffindor for both of your reckless behavior you will also be serving detention with Hagrid for a week, you are dismissed

\----

It's only been 2 months in and I hate the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I hate being the center of attention and that is precisely what Professor Lockhart is doing putting me in the center of everything. It does not help that half the female population at Hogwarts is infatuated with the self-centered guy. At least he promised us that we would get to practice dueling that should at least be interesting. Unfortunately we share the class with the snakes this one and potions.

\----

Draco Malfoy: Prepared to lose Potter?

Harry Potter: In your dreams Draco

Draco Malfoy: _Serpensortia_ (Snake summoning spell)

Poof

Harry Potter: Stop (Talks in parseltongue)

Everyone else: Murmur

Severus Snape: _Vipera Evanesca_ (Snake vanishing spell)

Poof

Severus Snape: Enough everyone is dismissed and detention with me Malfoy

Draco Malfoy: Sure I get detention but Potter is a parseltongue

\----

Thanks to Draco Malfoy I have been getting the cold shoulder by most of my house mates all except for Ron and Hermione. Apparently talking to snakes is a big taboo in the magical world. I mean how was I supposed to know. There is no guide crash course book to get someone used to the rules of the magical world if there is I missed that class and that book. Another thing is I keep hearing voices they sound like they are coming from within the walls.

\----

Harry Potter: We need to talk to

Hermione Granger: Columba

Harry Potter: Yeah how did you guess?

Hermione Granger: Well he is one of the smarted if not smartest wizard in our age group plus I shared a compartment with him during the train ride here. If there is anyone that knows something that is in Slytherin he might just be willing to help us out

Ron Weasley: But he is in Slytherin

Harry Potter: Its him or Malfoy and I think we would have better luck with the former.

\----

So it was set we would corner Columba in the library to get information out of him. Plus I could always tell the others that he was adopted and that would get him to talk. From what I know about the guy he does not like to share about his personal life.

\----

Columba Black: If you are going to stalk someone try to be more discrete, now what do you want?

Harry Potter: What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?

Columba Black: To many ears here follow me your friends Miss Granger and Mister Weasley are welcome to join but no other

Ron Weasley: Were we going?

Columba Black: Patience we are almost there, Here

Ron Weasley: Where in front of a wall on the seventh floor

Columba Black: Do you want my help or not?

Harry Potter: Yes we do, shut up Ron

Ron Weasley: What I am just making sure the Snake isn't going to kill us is all

Hermione Granger: That door wasn't here a minute ago

Columba Black: Follow me

\----

We followed Columba into the room it look nice with a fire place and comfy chairs around the place. I wonder just how Columba found this place, I mean when I got the invisibility cloak the three of us Ron Hermione and I explored the castle and never came across this room. I also wonder why he is so secretive about things.

\----

 _Muffliato_ (Muffliato Charm)

Columba Black: Now that there are no ears listening what is it you wanted to ask me about?

Hermione Granger: The Chamber of Secrets do you know where it is?

Columba Black: That depends on what you what you intend to do in the chamber.

Ron Weasley: I knew it you aren’t going to help us and you probably don't even know where it is. Let's get out of here guys.

Harry Potter: You have seen the notes and the people being petrified if you are hiding the heir

Columba Black: I can assure you that I am not hiding the heir as for the people being petrified the creature responsible is a Basilisk. The whispers in the walls the basilisk talking to whom I have yet to uncover. I have told them to stop and that there is no threat but the basilisk tells me another is telling them otherwise.

Ron Weasley: You talk with the creature?

Harry Potter: How do you know about the whispering in the walls?

Columba Black: Miss Granger you seem to have it figured out why don't you share

Ron Weasley: What's he talking about Mione

Hermione Granger: He is a parseltouge just like Harry that is how he was able to hear the whispers in the walls that is how he is talking to the creature

Columba Black: See the castle was originally not built with lavatories so they had to redo the piping and the Chamber entrance was moved from its original trap door location to well I think you get the point

Hermione Granger: The pipes that is how the creature has been able to move about, but that still does not account for the location of the chamber

Columba Black: I will not spell out where the entrance is, but I can say look into who last died and you will find the answer. Oh and Miss Granger for your safety I would stay in this room till the coast is clear. Tonight ask for the new Professor to help you and bring him down to the chamber there you will most likely find the culprit. Now I have to get going classes to study for.

Harry Potter: You're not coming?

Columba Black: I will this time, but in I would rather not be placed in the spot light if at all possible meet me tonight on the second floor girls lavatory and Miss Granger if you wish you can be the lookout but I would advise against you coming down with us into the chamber.

\----

We did as we were told and got Professor Lockhart to come with us. When we went into the girls lavatory one of the skinks looked to be open and Columba stood at the entrance like he seemed bored by the whole situation. Lockhart complained but Ron had his wand firmly in hand and so we went down into the tunnel. Hermione was keeping look out and we told her that if we were not out in an hour to come and get us or to call for help.

\----

Lockhart: Say good bye to your memories you three

 _Obliviate_ (Memory Charm)

Bloom

Thud

\----

I am not sure how but Lockhart managed to get a hold of Ron's wand and was about to wipe our memories when the spell backfired on him. The Spell was so strong it made the tunnel start to collapse both Columba and I were trapped on one side while Ron and Lockhart on the other side of the newly formed wall of crushed rock. We told Ron to get help while we kept moving forward. Columba informed me he knew the place and he would meet me in the common area which was straight ahead. I was going to question him for being a coward but he was already gone when I went to turn.

\----

Male Voice: She won't wake up

Harry Potter: Who are you

Swoosh

Male Voice: Now to get rid of you Harry Potter

\----

I am not sure what spell he did but the letters that where his name Tom Marvolo Riddle changed to say I am voldermort the nest thing his is doing is calling out for the Basilisk to come but it doesn't. He seemed perplexed by this and accused me of killing his precious snake. I of course deny it and this seems to piss him off more. So we start to duel while we are dueling he informs me that Ginny will die so he can live. Out of the corner of my eye I see him Columba he looks to have something in his hand.

\----

Tom Riddle: Am I not enough entertainment for you Potter?

Harry Potter: Let Ginny go!

Squirt

Tom Riddle: Ah what is this No!

Swoosh

\----

I can believe it Columba beat Voldemort or Tom Riddle. If it wasn't for him I am not sure I would have lasted much longer against dueling Tom. I was instructed to hold Ginny while Columba guided us out of the chamber. We being Columba move the rubble and made it so we exited the chamber. The sink that was open close behind us as if we never were a secret tunnel that lead to the chamber of secrets.

\----

Ron Weasley: Hey what you do to my sister?

Columba Black: Nothing but she need to see the nurse, also headmaster here I think this should go to you (Hands diary over to him) Also Mister Weasley Here take this (Hands over a wand to Ron)

Ron Weasley: Your giving me a wand? Is this a trick

Columba Black: I purchased a second wand incase a fellow students needed one or incase I broke my own. Use it till you can get yourself a proper wand and then you can give it back to me

Ron Weasley: There a catch or anything?

Columba Black: No as I said I just want to help now I have classes to study for

Albus Dumbledore: I thank you Mister Black, 100 point to Slytherin for Mister Black's good deeds and 75 point to Gryffindor for their bravery and inquisitive nature.

\----

The rest of the year defense against the dark arts was taught by Professor Snape and Lockhart was admitted to St. Mugo's Hospital. There were no more whispers in the walls and I could relax a bit knowing things were safe. I am happy to have had Columba on my side he saved me yet again and now I am unsure where we stand as friends. I mean I don't like that he sneaks off and is vague about stuff, but he did help us Ron, Hermione and I so I can't really fault him. He even gave Ron a wand to barrow which I thought showed an olive leaf of friendliness. The head master Albus Dumbledore asked me about the encounter, but I told him I kind of tricked Columba into coming with us to the chamber like we tricked the new professor thinking they might be helpful in getting Ginny back. I also by the end of the year freed a house elf Dobby. Apparently Dobby was the Malfoy's elf but he did not like being their elf. I told him he was a free elf and that he could always help me if he wanted.

\----

 **Author's Note:** So what did you think of having Columba be more integrated with Harry and gang? Also did you catch on to the fact that Columba opened the chamber before anyone entered the lavatory and closed it before the professor's showed up. What happened to the Basilisk and why did it not come when Tom Riddle called for it? What was in Columba's hand that he used to hit the diary with? These questions will be answered later down the line meaning the next chapter so I urge you to keep reading. Next up we get to see things from Columba's point of view


	16. End of Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 16 End of Second Year**

\-----

The more time I got to know Luna Lovegood the more I heard of her other friend she had made in her year Ginerva Weasley also known as Ginny. Ginny was hesitant to meet with me considering I was a Slytherin, but I quickly dispelled her misjudgments by helping her in in her charms class.

\----

Luna Lovegood: Ginny where did you get that diary there are Wrackspurts surrounding it

Ginny Weasley: My dad got it when I we went to pick up school supplies also what do you mean by wrackspurts?

Columba Black: She mean there is dark magic surrounding it

Luna Lovegood: You see them too Dove?

Ginny Weasley: Are you two a couple or something? You shouldn't take advantage of other like that Black

Columba Black: Give me break as much as Miss Lovegood is beautiful I have other things to occupy my time primarily school if you want to keep a dark diary don't say we didn't warn you. Now I have class to go to I see you later if you still want Miss Lovegood

Luna Lovegood: That would be nice see you Columba

\----

I wouldn't say that I saw dark magic surrounding Ginny's diary more that when I looked at it I had a bad feeling about it. I only said dark magic because I didn't want her messing with something that could be bad. I trust my gut ever since I dismissed it that one time. I will never forget my error that cost my first friends life Lily Custos. If Luna's friend wants to play with danger who am I to stop her I am not her friend and most of her family members dislike me at any rate so what is one more.

\----

Draco Malfoy: Prepared to lose Potter?

Harry Potter: In your dreams Draco

Draco Malfoy: _Serpensortia_ (Snake summoning spell)

Poof

Harry Potter: Stop (Talks in parseltongue)

Everyone else: Murmur

Severus Snape: _Vipera Evanesca_ (Snake vanishing spell)

Poof

Severus Snape: Enough everyone is dismissed and detention with me Malfoy

Draco Malfoy: Sure I get detention but Potter is a parseltongue

\----

What an idiot move Harry did, not only did he show he can talk to a snake but the snake was about to respond back. I would have loved to know what that snake though being summon out of nowhere but that matters little when the snake was banished by Professor Severus Snape. I don't understand why it’s a big deal, the ability to talk to snakes that is. My mother's diary said that she could talk to snakes and that the Basilisk in the castle liked rabbit but it could be put to sleep if needed. I did check the chamber at the start of the school year and the beast was still sleeping much to my relief. There is no need for the Basilisk to be roaming about with hundreds of innocent lives that reside in the castle.

\----

Columba Black: If you are going to stalk someone try to be more discrete, now what do you want?

Harry Potter: What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?

Columba Black: To many ears here follow me your friends Miss Granger and Mister Weasley are welcome to join but no other

Ron Weasley: Were we going?

Columba Black: Patience we are almost there, Here

Ron Weasley: Where in front of a wall on the seventh floor

Columba Black: Do you want my help or not?

Harry Potter: Yes we do, shut up Ron

Ron Weasley: What I am just making sure the Snake isn't going to kill us is all

Hermione Granger: That door wasn't here a minute ago

Columba Black: Follow me

\----

I knew it was only a matter of time till Harry and his gang sought me out. The fact that throughout the year the messages in pigs blood and Ginny disappearing was not surprise to me. If I had a guess it was that diary that she held so dearly making her write the cryptic messages on the walls. I spoke with Harry and his gang but that also unfortunately meant I had to reveal that I was a partseltouge. Much to my dismay I am being dragged into something I would rather not. I will have to get to the chamber before they do and open it before they come that way ensuring the password is kept secret. The less who know how to get in the better, it's not safe to be down there in the sense that half of it is flooded and it is an underground tomb essentially. I hope they bring that fraud of a guy Professor Lockhart maybe I will allow the beast paralyze him for being a poor teacher. I will probably just hit him with a jinx and then let him go to be truthful he is an idiot but he has won the hearts of many which is surprising.

\----

Lockhart: Say good bye to your memories you three

 _Obliviate_ (Memory Charm)

Bloom

Thud

\----

Columba Black: Go straight head you will enter the main chamber there the girl should

Harry Potter: Right thanks wait where will …never mind

\----

I left Harry with instruction to go to the main chamber in hopes that I could stop the Basilisk. I had on me a syringe for which I hope to use. I planned to knock out the Basilisk and take its venom and use the venom to destroy whatever dark magic that has got a hold on the youngest Weasley. I slipped into a different tunnel that directly went to the Basilisk chamber to set to work. 

\----

Columba Black: Shh sleep my sweet beauty there are no enemies now

 _Petrificus Totalus_ (Full Body Bind Curse)

 _Imperio_ (Imperius Curse)

 _Stupefy_ (Stunning Spell)

Columba Black: Now you will sleep and dream a long dream till I call on you again you will only answer to my commands

\----

After biding goodbye to the beautiful beast I took another passage to get to the main chamber. I was careful to keep an eye on the young man and Harry while I sneaked into the main chamber. I Saw the dairy had been left out in the open behind the young man and in front of me.

\----

Tom Riddle: Am I not enough entertainment for you Potter?

Harry Potter: Let Ginny go!

Squirt

Tom Riddle: Ah what is this No!

Swoosh

\----

I plunged the syringe full of Basilisk venom into the dairy, the young man Tom I assume started to vanish and with a gust of magical wind and a final screak the young man was no more. I asked Harry if he was okay and he said yes but I suspect a bit of distant from him for not keeping him in the loop. I used the Feather Light charm and moved a good portion of the rocks that where in our way out while Harry carried Ginny. Once we were through and found ourselves in the girls lavatory I closed the chamber with a simple tap of my wand. Soon enough we heard footsteps and Ron along with Hermione and Professors showed up.

\----

Ron Weasley: Hey what you do to my sister?

Columba Black: Nothing but she need to see the nurse, also headmaster here I think this should go to you (Hands diary over to him) Also Mister Weasley Here take this (Hands over a wand to Ron)

Ron Weasley: Your giving me a wand? Is this a trick

Columba Black: I purchased a second wand incase a fellow students needed one or incase I broke my own. Use it till you can get yourself a proper wand and then you can give it back to me

Ron Weasley: There a catch or anything?

Columba Black: No as I said I just want to help now I have classes to study for

Albus Dumbledore: I thank you Mister Black, 100 point to Slytherin for Mister Black's good deeds and 75 point to Gryffindor for their bravery and inquisitive nature.

\-----

I thanked the headmaster and left the bathroom. I really did have classes to study for my calculus math homework was not going to solve it self. The rest of the year was not all the eventful Lockhart was put in Saint Mungo's Hospital and Severus Snape and Fililus Fitwick both subbed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Ron Weasley's mother sent me an owl with a thank you for giving Ron a wand and for helping in saving Ginny. Much to my amusement the Weasley Matriarch said I was welcome to their house the Burrow any time and that I was the first Slytherin welcomed there. I read that letter in the privacy of the room of Requirement so as to not be judged by my fellow Slytherin.

\----

**Author's Note:** What did you think? Columba really wanted to make sure the snake was under his control and not under the Horcrux that was the Diary. Since the Basilisk is not killed in this chapter wait for it to come back later in the story. Next up everyone's favorite Black besides my Original Character (OC) Columba its Sirius of course.


	17. Azkaban Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 17 Azkaban Escape**

\-----

I saw him and then I knew, I knew myself not guilty. Years I have spent in this wrenched place with only my cousin Bella and the dementors as company. I must make an escape for if I don't do it now I might never get another chance to clear my name. Lucky my Animagus form is almost thin enough to pass through the bars and dementors cannot detect animagi. Unfortunately my wand was confiscated and broken before me entering into this cell. I will need to obtain another wand if I hope to break into Hogwarts and confront my old friend Peter Pettigrew. This means I will get to see my godson Harry for the first time since the Potter's went into hiding.

\----

Bellatrix Lestrange: What do you think you are doing?

Sirius Black: Planning out my escape what does it look like

Bellatrix Lestrange: Your Animagus form that is how you plan to escape isn't it

Sirius Black: You catch on fast Bella

Bellatrix Lestrange: Why now

Sirius Black: Because I am not guilty and I saw the damn rat in the daily profit

Bellatrix Lestrange: Take me with you

Sirius Black: Why would I

Bellatrix Lestrange: While I have done horrible stuff I never cursed the Longbottom's also that rat Peter Pettigrew needs to pay for what he has done to the dark lord

Sirius Black: Right so we have this common goal that is good we will split once the deed is done

Bellatrix Lestrange: Deal

\----

While I did not intend to help my cousin the death eater out she and I did have a common goal to take down Peter. Lucky her animagi form was and is a small black cat so it was a lot easy for her to get through the bars then I in my black dog form. Once we got through the bars and pass the dementors we were able to hitch a ride onto a boat and escape the treacherous island. Once off the rock that is Azkaban we apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, located in the Borough of Islington London.

\----

Bellatrix Lestrange: So what's the plan? We can't just walk into Hogwarts and demand to see Peter now can we?

Sirius Black: I am thinking are you always this annoying to your colleagues?

Bellatrix Lestrange: Oh come now Dog you must know that we are only together because we share a common goal that is getting Peter the rat.

Sirius Black: No need to remind me I am working on a plan, why don't you figure out how to get us wands if your so bored.

Bellatrix Lestrange: Don't mind if I do

\-----

Finally she has left, I could not stand her making a whole in the floor because she can't stand still. No wonder she is a cat for her animagi she is just as curious and annoy as any cat is wanting attention when you have none to give and being fussy when you do give her attention. That or I just don't seem to understand females much, I do hope it is the former or else my linage is done for. Mm talking about linage I must figure out if my Uncle who went into hiding with that Gaunt woman ever had a kid. If so that kid would be about Harry's age and might just be the true heir to House Black. I say true heir because I was disowned originally and if that kid did die then I would be eligible for heir before my female cousins. In the mean time I am living off the money that Uncle Alphard Black gave to me before he was also disowned by the family. Funny how titles work and what not but I suppose that is a topic for another day I have to figure out which passages I can use to get at Peter.

\----

Bellatrix Lestrange: I beat a two random wizards outside a pub and took their wands you think that will work

Sirius Black: Works just fine now I have to finalize the plans for getting into Hogwarts, Kreture

Pop

Kreture: Yes master Black

Sirius Black: Do you know if Uncle Corvus Orion Black had any kids with that Gaunt woman?

Kreture: Will check and let you know

Pop

Bellatrix Lestrange: Severus said they were dead when we finally found their place

Sirius Black: Yeah I heard you tell me that earlier

Bellatrix Lestrange: Yeah I told you because you would think it would sink in that the great House of Black is now near extent because your stupid brother had to get himself killed doing who knows what

Sirius Black: Don't you dare bring up my baby brother! I can still banish you from this house Bella don't think I won't! Now if I am right and I am the last male alive I become the heir meaning I can disown you from the Black family

Bellatrix Lestrange: How that you were disowned by the family earlier I should be safe

Sirius Black: We will find out soon enough

\----

After our little argument Bellatrix left me alone to come up with a plan to get into Hogwarts. I was able to come up with a plan and went for it alone without Bellatrix because I figured she would cause too much of a scene. Unfortunately the fat lady would not let me through to the Gryffindor commons. Lucky for me a helpful orange tan angry looking cat helped me out. Next time I will bring Bella with me if only to be my look out.

\----

 **Author's Note:** How did you like things from Sirius's point of view (POV)? Also I broke Bellatrix out of Azaban sooner than later because I figured if Sirius managed to become an Animagus why wouldn't Bellatrix too. I also wanted to dig into titles because in the movies it never shows how Sirius can will everything that is in the Black Vault to be Harry's after he dies. I mean titles are weird but in any case the next chapter follows Columba and of course we will see dementors.


	18. Dementors All Aboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 18 Dementors All Aboard**

\-----

How I missed the few acquaintance I had made with the upper classman. For example Vulpes Burke graduated last year the guy who in my first year told me to be careful of what I read. Oh Well I guess there will be no one to tell me to not read the books I want to on the train this ride around. Oh never mind I here footsteps coming my way.

\----

Swoosh

Hermione Granger: There you are, Ron, Harry and I have been looking for you

Columba Black: Um Hi?

Ron Weasley: Yeah I have been meaning to give this back to you (Hands wand over)

Columba Black: Okay thanks (Takes wand)

Hermione Granger: Good now we can go also good luck Dove (starts to leave)

Columba Black: Um good luck to you guys as well?

Swoosh

\----

Well that was nice of them to drop by, at least I got my spare wand back. Now back to reading one of the three books I brought with me, _Moste Potente Potions_ by Phineas Bourne. The other two books are _Legislative Guide to the Proper Use of Magic_ by Unknown and _The Healer's Helpmate_ by H. Pollingtonious. It's always good to know the law of the land, simple spells to heal oneself and another and potions that could come in handy down the road.

\----

Swoosh

Luna Lovegood: Why hello Columba have you been by yourself this whole time?

Columba Black: Hm that I have Miss Lovegood

Luna Lovegood: Oh no Wrackspurts are coming

Columba Black: What do you ….

Columba Black: Cold breath, Dementors

 _Expecto Patronum_ (Patronus Charm)

Swoosh

\----

I felt it the cold embrace of sadness and I knew immediately to channel my happy thoughts. It was my first time performing the Patronus Charm with another present, but I had to see if I could make my spirit guardian appear. I knew that when I read about dementors that anyone who had witnessed death was more susceptible to them, so I practice and worked on the counter spell to ward off the dark creature. It took me a few tries but I did it in the Room of Requirement the end of last year. My Patronus ironic enough is a Thestral which can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. I sent my Patronus to go up and down the train to make sure the Dementors left the train. Once my Patronus came back it faded as I lost concentration of holding on to the happy thoughts. I can only hope that the dementors did not harm anyone on the train before I sent them away.

\-----

Swoosh

Male Voice: Ah so we find the culprit, my name is Remus Lupin you can call me professor Lupin I will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Now which one of you sent that Patronus down the corridor?

Luna Lovegood: Nice to meet you Professor and it wasn't me I still don't know the spell

Remus Lupin: Ah so that leaves the boy, what are your names the two of you?

Luna Lovegood: My name is Luna Lovegood Professor

Columba Black: My name is Columba Black Professor and I am sorry for doing magic on the train

Remus Lupin: No I wanted to say thank you for doing what you did I would have sent mine if yours did not come out when it did

Columba Black: Your welcome?

Remus Lupin: You wouldn't happen to be related to the two people who escaped Azkaban the other day would you?

Columba Black: If I were?

Remus Lupin: Just curious is all those dementors are looking for the escaped ones and I find it interesting that your name happens to be Black

Luna Lovegood: Columba would never a line himself with murders he saved me last year form bullies and he have had a hand in helping Harry last year

Remus Lupin: I see well I am sorry for being so critical of you then, and thank you again for doing what you did 50 points to Slytherin and 20 point to Ravenclaw.

Swoosh

\----

What a strange encounter, I do hope this professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts is better than the last 2 years. Also what is it with my last name and everyone wanting to know if I am related to two notorious killers. I hate that people don't see me for just me, someday I will change people's view.

\----

 **Author's Note:** So what did you think of the dementors and Lupin making an appearance? Were you able to guess Columba's Patronus form before now or was it a surprise to you. Please let me know if I am doing this whole foreshadow thing right while you are down in the comments. Next up we will follow Lupin and how he is dealing with Sirius being on the loose.


	19. Sniffing Out Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 19 Sniffing Out Trouble**

\-----

I had been working at another dead end low paying job when Head master Albus offered me a job position and an unlimited supply of wolfsbane should I take the job he offered. I couldn't say no to that offer knowing that many employers would look down at me for my condition. But I should have known that this year at Hogwarts was going to be a tough one especially with Sirius Black and his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange out on the loose. I faked being a sleep when three students decided to sit in my compartment on the train. It was good I was in the same compartment when the dementors came, Harry was nearly given the dementor's kiss. I drove one off with my non corporal Patronus but then we saw it. A glimmering corporal Patronus Thestral gallop up and down the corridor of the train ending only a compartment behind us. I had to find the student who made such a beautiful Patronus appear for it saved me from having to make mine in front of others.

\-----

Swoosh

Remus Lupin: Ah so we find the culprit, my name is Remus Lupin you can call me professor Lupin I will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Now which one of you sent that Patronus down the corridor?

Luna Lovegood: Nice to meet you Professor and it wasn't me I still don't know the spell

Remus Lupin: Ah so that leaves the boy, what are your names the two of you?

Luna Lovegood: My name is Luna Lovegood Professor

Columba Black: My name is Columba Black Professor and I am sorry for doing magic on the train

Remus Lupin: No I wanted to say thank you for doing what you did I would have sent mine if yours did not come out when it did

Columba Black: Your welcome?

Remus Lupin: You wouldn't happen to be related to the two people who escaped Azkaban the other day would you?

Columba Black: If I were?

Remus Lupin: Just curious is all those dementors are looking for the escaped ones and I find it interesting that your name happens to be Black

Luna Lovegood: Columba would never a line himself with murders he saved me last year form bullies and he have had a hand in helping Harry last year

Remus Lupin: I see well I am sorry for being so critical of you then, and thank you again for doing what you did 50 points to Slytherin and 20 point to Ravenclaw.

Swoosh

\-----

Who would have though another Black in Hogwarts and a Slytherin no less. It would be a good idea to keep an eye on this young Black. If he is anything like how Sirius was when we were younger, I shudder to think that he would be a bully especially since that nice Ravenclaw girl said he was not one. I will also have to ask Harry what he knows of this Black. I thought I knew my friends closely, but I turned out to be wrong and how I have missed them dearly the one that did no harm.

\----

Albus Dumbledore: Lemon drop?

Remus Lupin: No thank you Headmaster, I came here to ask you about Black mister Columba Black

Albus Dumbledore: Ah you are curious as to if he is a real Black, I looked into this and both Severus and Minerva say he just happens to have the surname of Black but he is not related to Sirius of that I am aware

Remus Lupin: Good I mean it would have been fine if he was related to Sirius, but it is good to know that he is not

Albus Dumbledore: I do want you to keep an eye on him though he is a very bright wizard after all

Remus Lupin: Yes he seemed pretty smart to be able to pull off the Patronus charm under stress of real dementors on the train

Albus Dumbledore: Ah I see what was his Patronus if you don’t mind me asking

Remus Lupin: A majestic Thestral

Albus Dumbledore: Um what?

Remus Lupin: A Thestral why?

Albus Dumbledore: No I heard you the first time it's just Thestrals are generally a sign of death is all, how he managed to have the spirit guardian of a Thestral well that just means he is one powerful Wizard

Remus Lupin: My thoughts exactly when I first saw the Patronus gallop down the corridor of the train

\----

I met with the head master to clear up any confusion I had about the boy who performed the tricky spell that some full grown men have difficulty preforming. Much to my relief the boy just happens to have the same surname of Sirius and is a Muggle born. I will have to pull the boy a side and ask him who taught him how to perform the Patronus charm. I have a free when he has care for magical creatures with Hagrid. I am sure Hagrid won't mind me borrowing the boy for a moment.

\----

Draco Malfoy: Dumb bird

Swoosh

Girl Voice: Ah (Screams)

Thud

Splat

Draco Malfoy: You… you saved me

Columba Black: Sh Its alright he didn't mean no harm

Buckbeak: Hmph (snorts bows head to Columba)

Columba Black: There nice (Bows head quickly and then pets the Hippogriff)

Rubeus Hagrid: Well done Mister Black 10 points to Slytherin for calming a potential dangerous situation down now will someone please escort Mister Malfoy and Black to the nurses?

Remus Lupin: Allow me Hagrid I was just coming to see Mister Black anyways

Rubeus Hagrid: Right well then thank you now back to the topic at hand …

\----

That was dangerous what Mister Malfoy did he could have been seriously hurt, luck that Mister Black was quick on his feet. Though I suspect Mister Black will have a scar on his face for his chivalry. Once we were out of ear shot of the class I told Malfoy that he was a very lucky man to have Mister Black as a friend. Malfoy looked shook about the whole situation but otherwise didn't comment back. Once we got to Madam Pomfrey she gave Draco a potion to calm his nerves and she set to work on cleaning and mending the wound that Mister Black had gotten.

\-----

Poppy Pomfrey: Well the good news is you still have a functional right eye the bad news is that you will have a scar on your face

Columba Black: Thank you Madam Pomfrey

Poppy Pomfrey: I keep telling the Head master that those creatures are too dangerous for students but no he says Hagrid has it under control. Any deeper and you would have lost an eye so count your blessing boy and try to avoid pointy things. Also you have to keep that bandage on for the rest of the day then you can take it off am I clear?

Columba Black: Yes Miss

Poppy Pomfrey: Good now he is all yours Professor Lupin

Remus Lupin: Thank you Madam Pomfrey can we use this wing to talk

Poppy Pomfrey: I don't see why not, now I will be off if you need me holler

\-----

I wonder if the sorting hat got it right to sort Mister Black into Slytherin after all what he did was remarkably brave plus I find it interesting that no one else stepped in when Draco could have been serious injured. The class was shared with Gryffindor and Slytherin but perhaps I am judging too quickly after all it there was only a split second before the Hippogriff attacked. Maybe Mister Black is not trouble and I am barking up the wrong tree but I need to know how he learned the Patronus charm.

\----

Columba Black: So what did you need to talk to me about Professor?

Remus Lupin: Your Patronus, who taught you that spell

Columba Black: No one sir I saw the spell in a book and I taught it to myself

Remus Lupin: That’s quite ambitions of you to do that

Columba Black: I am in the house of ambition sir

Remus Lupin: That you are, but I question that because of the bravery you displayed not too long ago

Columba Black: Well I did make stump the sorting hat because he said I was qualified for all the house so I am not too surprised that made you question where I should belong

Remus Lupin: All the house?

Columba Black: Yep but since my goal is to change the world for the better I was placed into Slytherin

Remus Lupin: Oh and how do you plan to do that?

Columba Black: By affecting one person at a time, if I can stop enough bullies and help those who need it then I think I am changing the world to be better

Remus Lupin: That’s a noble cause and I wish you luck in it Mister Black

Columba Black: Thank you, do you have anything else you wanted to ask me?

Remus Lupin: No not at the moment but thanks for chatting

\----

I was definitely wrong about Black, I thought for a split second that he would be trouble, be like Sirius was when we were younger. How I wish I stood up to defend Severus back when we were younger. I do hope that this Black will go down as a good Wizard, I mean he seems like a good kid saving fellow house mates and even a class year under him in a different house.

\----

 **Author's Note:** Shocking right that Draco would be saved by a guy he has not been nice to this whole story. Anyways I thought to give a stab at Remus Lupin's point of view (POV), how did I do? Next up Peter is reviled and Sirius comes to play


	20. Truths Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 20 Truths Unveiled**

\-----

Third Year was going just great for me. I was the only one on the train to pass out because of the dementors and now Malfoy and his gang are using that bit of information to harass me. At least the new Defense Against the Dark Art Professor seems nice so far. Not sure why he keeps a Grindylow in his office though, that thing is right scary looking.

\-----

Draco Malfoy: Dumb bird

Swoosh

Girl Voice: Ah (Screams)

Thud

Splat

Draco Malfoy: You… you saved me

Columba Black: Sh Its alright he didn't mean no harm

Buckbeak: Hmph (snorts bows head to Columba)

Columba Black: There nice (Bows head quickly and then pets the Hippogriff)

Rubeus Hagrid: Well done Mister Black 10 points to Slytherin for calming a potential dangerous situation down now will someone please escort Mister Malfoy and Black to the nurses?

Remus Lupin: Allow me Hagrid I was just coming to see Mister Black anyways

Rubeus Hagrid: Right well then thank you now back to the topic at hand …

\-----

I can't believe that Dove took the hit for Draco Malfoy, it looked like a pretty nasty cut too. I do hope he will be okay. I mean I am not sure where I stand with our friend ship, but he still sends me birthday and Christmas gifts. I feel guilty for not knowing his birthday and not sending gifts back, but he did lie to me that one time about his name. Hermione pointed out to me that he never did lie and that I should get over my bitterness and make amends because he is brilliant. I hate to admit that Hermione is right but she is, Columba Black is smart like he is scary smart. Even Ron my best friend says we should be kinder to the guy because he has been nothing but kind to us. I wonder what Professor Lupin wanted with Columba. I am also still torn up because my parent's killer is out on the loose and Columba might be related to the guy. So much stuff to juggle and I just wish I had a normal life like Ron or Hermione.

\----

Remus Lupin: Today we will be continuing our lesson on Bogarts, Harry Potter your up

Harry Potter: Right, um

Bogart: (Take form of Dementor)

Swoosh

 _Expecto Patronum_ (Patronus Charm)

Remus Lupin: Right Harry are you okay

Harry Potter: Sorry I just they terrify me

Remus Lupin: It's alright Harry next up Columba Black since you got rid of the Bogart turned Dementor it's your turn

Columba Black: Show me

Bogart: Ugh (Groan shows a little girl's corpse)

 _Riddikulus_ (Boggart Banishing Spell)

Bogart: (Takes form of a Lily flower)

Remus Lupin: Well done Black, next up is …

\----

The Defense Against the Dark Arts class went on like this for a while most of everyone's fears were funny. The only true horrors were mine and Columba's, I mean a dead girl is just disturbing but mine the dementor it can literally take your soul. I thought for sure that the grindilow was going to be my fear, but that dementor they terrify me. I wonder why Columba is scare of a dead girl, I wonder if the dead girl has any meaning to him. I am afraid to ask him in fear that he is a killer like the Sirius Black guy that is currently hunting for me.

\-----

Harry Potter: Can I have that paper back please

Remus Lupin: No Harry it is far too dangerous Sirius, myself your father and Peter made this map when we were in our 5 year here at Hogwarts. Now that Sirius is loose he could be using any one of this passages to get to you, you need to be careful. Plus was it not long ago that the fat lady screamed and Ron was spooked by the guy.

Harry Potter: Fine I guess your right I need to be careful and I will be if I have that map

Remus Lupin: You don't need it plus should if fall in the wrong hands it just not a good idea to have on you at the moment.

\-----

Much to my dismay Professor Lupin confiscated the Maunders map which I was using to sneak around the castle with. Now I will have to figure out a different way to get around Filtch late after curfew.

\----

Harry Potter: Ron No

Ron Weasley: Ah Help me (Gets dragged into the wamping willow)

Harry Potter: Damn branches

Hermione Granger: Harry allow me

 _Immobulus_ (Freezing Charm)

Harry Potter: Your brilliant Hermione now let go we need to follow that dog it has Ron

\----

Of course Hermione was brilliant thinking of a charm to freeze the moving branches of the wamping willow. If we were not in a rush I would have huged her for her smart thinking. I mean she has been a great friend and not only a help to get us not killed but in general.

\----

Harry Potter: I know why you betrayed my parents, You’re the reason they are dead

Remus Lupin: No Harry it wasn't him somebody did betray your parents but it was someone who until quite recently I believe dead

Harry Potter: Who was it then!

Sirius Black: Peter Pettigrew, and his in this room right now Come out come out Peter come out and play

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Severus Snape: Ah vengeance is sweet, how I hoped I would be the one to catch you

Remus Lupin: Severus

Severus Snape: I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now here's the proof

Bellatrix Lestrange: Oh off it Snape we are here for Peter

Severus Snape: What are you talking about?

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Ron Weasley: Harry what did you just do

Hermione Granger: You attacked a teacher

Harry Potter: Tell me about Peter Pettigrew

Bellatrix Lestrange: The damn rat is a traitor he deserves nothing but death

Remus Lupin: He was at school with us we though he was our friend

Harry Potter: No Pettigrew is dead, you killed him (Points wand at Sirius)

Remus Lupin: No I thought so to, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map

Harry Potter: The map was lying then

Sirius Black: The map never lies Pettigrew is alive and he is right there (Points at Ron's rat)

Ron Weasley: Me?

Sirius Black: Not you, your rat

Ron Weasley: Scabors has been in my family for

Sirius Black: 12 years, curiously a long life for a common rat, he is missing a toe isn't he

Ron Weasley: So what

Harry Potter: all they could find of Peter Pettigrew was a

Sirius Black: finger then he transformed into a rat

Harry Potter: Show me, give it to him Ron

Ron Weasley: What are you trying to do, Scabors, leave him alone, get off him

Swoosh

Peter Pettigrew: Remus, Sirius my old friends (Makes a run for it)

 _Immobulus_ (Freezing Charm)

Bellatrix Lestrange: I don't think so rat, now talk

Remus Lupin: You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn’t you?

Peter Pettigrew: I didn't mean to, the dark lord, you have no idea what powers he possesses, Sirius what would you have done?

Sirius Black: I would have died, I would have died than rather betray my friends

Bellatrix Lestrange: Any last words rat?

Harry Potter: No, we will take him to the castle where the dementors can have him

Bellatrix Lestrange: Fine ruin my fun I will be off then tata

Pop

\----

We spent the rest of the night running from Professor Lupin who happened to be a werewolf and trying to avoid getting the dementor's kiss by dementors that were roaming about. With Hermione having a time turner and me having learned the Patronus charm we were able to save Sirius from getting killed by professor Lupin and prevent the dementors from giving anyone a kiss. Unfortunately we never caught Peter Pettigrew who transformed into his Animagus form of a rat. We did manage to get Buckbeak to give Sirius a ride out and off Hogwarts property. Another unfortunate thing was that Professor Lupin said he was not going to be coming back for the following year which sunk. I tried to convince him to stay but he brushed me off and gave me back my invisibility cloak and the Marauders map at the end of our talk.

\----

 **Author's Note:** What did you think? Bellatrix is still on the lose, Sirius can now sleep easy knowing he was not guilty, and Remus made up with Sirius. I want to say thank you for reading this far thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks or for even reading this in general. We made it to chapter 20 who would have though. Please continue to read to see how my Original Character (OC) Columba Black will influence Harry and gang. The next chapter we see things from a certain tabby cat's point view.


	21. When A Cat Goes Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 21 When a Cat Goes Walking**

\-----

I think I will check on the Mister Black and Mister Potter as I have been for the last few summers. I find it most interesting that Mister Black talks to my cat form like I will talk back. I do wonder what Mister Black's guardians are like I never see them around and Black always seems to be doing some type of work never relaxing much.

\-----

Columba Black: So you return, if you're looking for Harry he has not been around

Tabby Cat: Meow

Columba Black: I bet you have friends don't you? I wish I had some, maybe I would get to know what it feels like to be a kid, but I shut down the chances I get, because in the end I don't want them to get hurt or worse killed. You know they say that in order to have friends you have to be willing to let people in, I am trying, but somehow it just doesn't seem to be enough. I mean I have been doing all the classes and learning as much as I can but no one seems to ever really stick around. Enough about me you probably just came here for the food so here you are (Places dish down) I have to go do more studying but I see you around.

\----

Oh it break my heart to see such a nice boy be in so much pain. I wish I could just give him a hug and tell him things will be okay. I really do wish things become better for the boy, I mean I thought he was doing good the year before he had Miss Lovegood as company but I suppose he would what someone in his own year to be friends with. I lied to Albus about the boy's heritage because I thought the boy had the right to disclose who he is related to in his own time. I am not sure why Severus lied to Albus but I can only assume Severus sees himself in the boy.

\---

Harry Potter: Oh hi there you looking for Dove?

Tabby Cat: Meow

Harry Potter: Sorry I mean Columba he must be doing school work again. I swear that is all he does it’s a wonder he was not sorted into Ravenclaw. In any case turns out my godfather is innocent and that Peter Pettigrew is the one who betrayed my parents. I know crazy right well Peter faked his death and became his Animagus form of a rat for the past 12 plus years. We were close to bring him in to the castle but Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf. But its okay Hermione with her barrowed time turner help me and we were able to get Sirius free from Hogwarts grounds. Back to Columba though I hope he is doing okay I mean he was hurt during the beginning of the year and I never had the guts to ask him if he was alright

Tabby Cat: Meow

Harry Potter: I feel guilty for giving him the cold shoulder and everything especially since he keeps sending me gifts on my birthday and Christmas. I just am not sure what to do I mean he helped me beat Voldemort in second year and last year he used his Patronus to save everyone on the Hogwarts train. He also saved me from getting beat up by Dudley and his gang before this whole magical world was introduced to me. I never see him with anyone and I can't help but feel some of that is my fault. I just don't think I will be able to ever repay him.

Tabby Cat: Meow

Harry Potter: You know his biggest fear was a dead girl, I don't know what the significance is of that girl, but something tells me nothing good. I do hope that I will be able to make up and be friends with Dove once more, he has this clam presence to him which I miss. Anyway I have to get going Aunt Petunia wanted the house to look nice for one of her girls get togethers.

\----

When gathering information getting it as a harmless looking tabby cat, can be quite easy. People are so much more open when I am a cat than if I were to talk to them in person. I did hear that Mister Black was skilled but to save everyone on the train that is quite a feat. I find it sad funny how the two of them keep missing each other but both long to talk to each other.

\----

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the shortish chapter this was more of a filler type chapter to pass the summer by. Coming up will be the fourth year for Harry and gang meaning the Tri-wizard tournament is coming up. Also in case you are wondering Columba is 14 but going to be 15 by the end of November meaning his is among the older students in his class year. Enter in teen hormones. Next up we will follow Draco and his inner conflicts.


	22. A Dragon's Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 22 A Dragon's Turmoil**

\-----

I don't understand, I have been nothing but a prick to Black and yet he saved me. He saved me when no one else dare tried. He nearly lost an eye because he didn't want me to get attacked by that brute of a creature, hippogriff Buckbeak. It happened all so quickly and I just, all I could do was watch and the blood. Blood is supposed to stay inside its not meant to be outside, and he just took the hit. I never even thanked him for saving my life. My father always told me the importance of blood purity but if a muggle born is willing to spill blood for me are they truly thieves?

\-----

Narcissa Malfoy: Draco dear why you so glum looking

Draco Malfoy: I'm not glum looking I am just in deep though

Narcissa Malfoy: Then please explain to me why you are in deep though

Draco Malfoy: You say that there were no Blacks and yet he stands against everything we hold dear

Narcissa Malfoy: Hm your talking about your class mate then what was his name

Draco Malfoy: Columba Black

Narcissa Malfoy: Do you have a crush on him? If you did that is perfectly fine, wizarding kind has long since agreed that same sex relations are good and fine in society

Draco Malfoy: What no that is not, just no I am not gay mother

Narcissa Malfoy: Okay but just so you know I still love you no matter what

Draco Malfoy: I, thanks I love you too mom

Narcissa Malfoy: Now tell me about this Columba Black and what has got you so worked up

Draco Malfoy: It started during first year when we were all sorted, he spent the longest time under the sorting hat and even then the sorting hat said that it had to come back to him. Professor McGonagall said his name and I thought for sure there were no Blacks left so I called him out once he was finally sorted into Slytherin. An upper classman Vulpes Burke said that Columba was adopted and that he had done nothing wrong so far. Then later Columba insinuated that Malfoy's got their wealth from dealing with muggles before the statue of secrecy. I called him a liar and that is when I wrote to father. Father never did answer me on the matters so it left me questioning. Then second year he intercepted Harry and his crew from questioning me about the chamber of secrets. Plus last year he, he took the hit from that brute of a bird creature Buckbeak the hippogriff. Columba nearly lost an eye for me and all I have been to him is a jerk, I never even said thank you. So you see I am in conflict, he is a great guy and yet he shouldn't be in Slytherin I don't think because of his blood status.

Narcissa Malfoy: I see, well he was not completely wrong about the Malfoy's they did associate with muggles before the statue of secrecy went up but only a select few families know about that. How he got that information I would like to know especially if he is a muggle born. As far as him saving you so many times, maybe it would be best to do a bit more digging into his background, you said that he was adopted right. He might actually be a half blood or even a pureblood who was displaced when the dark lord fell. As for your father he has been trying his best to keep you from the pass discretions that the Malfoy's had. Your father wants so badly for things to be as they were, but he fails to see that things are changing and we must adapt.

Draco Malfoy: Yeah I noticed that I mean he always tries to pull me aside to talk about blood purity and nothing else.

Narcissa Malfoy: Let me look into this Columba Black, you just enjoy being a kid there is no need to take the world on your shoulders

\----

My mother is right I need to focus on being a kid and enjoying the time that I have. I want to be the best wizard I can be. Though I can't help but feel still a little conflicted over my relation with Black after all the only people who came to see me after the incident was Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Where I thought that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle would have come to comfort me they did not. I also never saw anyone visit Columba while I was hold up in the nursing wing.

\----

Narcissa Malfoy: Not that I am unhappy to see you but why are you here?

Bellatrix Lestrange: What can't a girl check in on her favorite nephew

Draco Malfoy: I am your only nephew

Bellatrix Lestrange: All the more reason for me to drop by and say hello then, how's school treating you?

Draco Malfoy: Fine Aunt

Bellatrix Lestrange: Call me Aunt Bella I am after all your mother's sister

Draco Malfoy: Aren't you supposed to be in Azaban? Aunt Bella

Narcissa Malfoy: So you escaped with Sirius, how is our disowned cousin?

Draco Malfoy: So did you really do it?

Bellatrix Lestrange: No I did not torture the Longbottoms in fact I explicitly told my husband to not pay them a visit the only reason I was caught was because I was too involved in remanding my soon to be ex-husband hopefully. Also Sirius and I had the common goal of killing the rat Peter Pettigrew who happens to have the Animagi form of a rat fitting really.

Draco Malfoy: Then what are you doing here if you are after the thought to be dead guy?

Bellatrix Lestrange: I am here because I wanted to ask your mother what she knew of this Columba Black guy plus Sirius said he would handle the rat, but I doubt that much, but don't particularly so long as the rat stays out of my way.

Draco Malfoy: Hey that's my classmate the Columba Black person

Bellatrix Lestrange: Oh really so tell me about him is he sorted into the proper house of Slytherin

Narcissa Malfoy: Why are you so interested in this muggle born Bella

Bellatrix Lestrange: Because dear Cissy that muggle born is not a muggle born they are the descendant of our Aunt Morgan and Uncle Corvus Orion Black at least this all accordance to Kreature the house elf. I am skeptical of the boy, but since Draco's dear god father is a potions master I was hoping he could get a heritor test done to show for sure if the House elf is telling the truth

Narcissa Malfoy: I thought you said there were no survivors

Bellatrix Lestrange: I did and Severus was with me but they did have a house elf not sure of the name but the elf must have misplaced the child.

Draco Malfoy: It would explain a lot of things I mean he gets quite when we talk about blood purity and he never confirmed or denied being a pureblood.

Narcissa Malfoy: I will as Severus for this favor in the meantime its getting late so unless you are staying for dinner you should go Bella

Bellatrix Lestrange: Yeah well I guess I will see around then love you Cissy and baby Draco tata

Pop

\-----

I am confused and I am not sure what to do. Should I reach out to Columba or should I just wait and see. I am leaning to waiting and seeing, I don't want to make the wrong sort of friends. Another thing is my Aunt doesn't seem nearly as demented as the stories make her out to be. I wouldn’t want to stay with her long to find out, but she did give me a kiss on the cheek before she left. I feel mixed my father he is rarely around and my mother she is so good to me and from the little interaction I had with my Aunt I know she loves me too. My father says working for the dark lord is everything but I am doubting that especially if serving him means abandoning one's family.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** What did you think I wanted to show that Draco has a heart and does notice the things he does is not all that great. I wanted to show Draco's in decision about his family being torn apart by the dark lord.


	23. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 23 Drowning**

\-----

During the summer I sent a letter to the Ministry requesting ownership of a time-turner. The granted the request and I was sent a time-turner. I requested a time turner to be able to get my work done. You see I have the task of doing regular calculus and other muggle classes on top of my learning for Hogwarts. I got the time-turner in return for proof of my disowned cousin's innocents. You see I was working on some spells when Harry and gang showed up in the shrieking shack, I heard everything. I submitted my memories to the Ministry and they granted me the time-turner. But back to school I have been drowning in academics and no one seems to be noticing. I am 15 and I am nearly 16 come November next year I will be able to claim my inheritance.

\-----

Luna Lovegood: Wrackspurts are invading your mind

Columba Black: They have been there a long time now

Luna Lovegood: You have me

Columba Black: Thank you, but we both know that you are closer to Ginny than anyone else

Luna Lovegood: You’re a good wizard Columba please don't stop fighting

Columba Black: I'm drowning Luna

Luna Lovegood: There is good in this world please don't give up

\-----

I love Luna she is sweet and bright like how Lily was, she reminds me much of my departed friend Lily Custos. See my happiest memory before entering this magical world was the time I spent with Lily. Now my happiest memory is finding out I have a family be it separated and scattered I what so desperately to have a family to have friends.

\-----

Albus Dumbledore: Lemon drop

Columba Black: No thankyou sir

Albus Dumbledore: Do you know why you are here Mister Black

Columba Black: I have no idea why sir

Albus Dumbledore: You are here because of this (Pulls out Ravenclaw Diadem)

Columba Black: Its beautiful but I don't understand sir

Albus Dumbledore: I was sent this by anomy sender by the name of Dove and the only person I know in this castle whose name is dove is yours. Where did you find this and do you know what this is?

Columba Black: It is the Ravenclaw Diadem, it was used as a Horcrux for Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as He Who Must Not Be Named, the Dark Lord, and Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore: How did you destroy the Horcrux?

Columba Black: Easy I soaked the thing in Basilisk venom as for the Diary I use a syringe to pump venom into the pages

Albus Dumbledore: So that is why there is a pin prick hole in the cover

Columba Black: Yes now do you need anything else or am I free to go

Albus Dumbledore: You know what this year is don't you? It’s the tri-wizard tournament and Hogwarts is hosting it

Columba Black: What do you want sir? I gave you two Horcrux without you asking what more do you want sir

Albus Dumbledore: You are one of the smartest Wizards in your class year might even be smarter than any other of the students in Hogwarts right now

Columba Black: You want me to protect Harry Potter in the tri-wizarding tournament

Albus Dumbledore: Precisely

Columba Black: And what would I get out of that hm

Albus Dumbledore: Not being expelled for dark magic

Columba Black: You should know better than anyone that there is no such thing as dark and light there is only power. I won't do it for you, but I will do it because I don't want Harry do die he is a good kid and he deserves a good life

\----

Damn that old man trying to black mail me into doing something I already planned to do. It's not like I don't have enough on my plate I still have to do my muggle class homework and now this. I was going to help Harry if I had time but since my time is limited I will have to come up with a new way to help him and still get my academics done.

\----

Harry Potter: What's this for?

Columba Black: Think of it as an early birthday and Christmas gift

Harry Potter: It's a watch I already have one of these

Columba Black: Not like this one, you say dove near this watch and I will be summoned to where ever you are be it back home or if you're on the loo, try to avoid calling me when you are on the toilet please I do not care to see that side of you no offense

Harry Potter: None taken also if I were on the quidditch pitch?

Columba Black: If you were on the quidditch pitch and I am in the library I will be transported to your location thing is this does not work in reverse you can't call me hoping to be transported to where I am

Harry Potter: Okay thanks but why give this to me?

Columba Black: Because trouble seems to find you and I want to be a good friend again it will only work if you are wearing it

Harry Potter: Got it thank you and yeah I seem to attract all sorts of trouble

\-----

It took me three months, but I was able to charm a watch and make it so that I would be able to transport to any place Harry was so long as he wore the watch. I gave it to him just in time for him to be called the fourth champion for the Tri-wizarding tournament.

\-----

Harry Potter: Dove

Columba Black: Oh hi Harry and everyone else why did you call me?

Ron Weasley: How did you get in here?

Hermione Granger: So it works

Harry Potter: Sorry I just wanted to tell them that I had you as my ace up the sleeve

Columba Black: I see, and of course it works I tested it multiple times to make sure it works now how do you get out of here I was in the middle of something

Harry Potter: Right sorry thanks again Columba

Hermione Granger: Let me show you out of the common room, plus I need to head to the library

\-----

Of course Harry would tell his friends about the watch. I do hope he does not use me for trivial things like regular school work because I will not help him cheat on academic tests. After Miss Granger escorted me out of Gryffindor commons I went back to my spot in the library to study. There was to be a Ball for the Tri-wizard tournament I being my anti-social self-did not care to go and so I did not go to the ball. I spent that night working on my academics like all my other nights I had spent here at Hogwarts.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** Can you feel Columba's stress? He is working and doing academics almost all the time making him feel miserable. He got the time-turner as a way to get some sleep between working all the material he does for the muggle courses and magical courses. Next up is Harry Potter's point of view (POV) while going through the tri-wizard tournament.


	24. Tri-Wizard Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 24 Tri-Wizard Tournament**

\-----

I am not sure how, but Columba must have known that I would need his help. I was excited to hear about the Tri-wizard tournament before I realized I would have to participate in it. I should have known that I would have with trouble finding me like it always does. The ball was nice and what not but now the actual tournament is on.

\-----

Harry Potter: Dove

Columba Black: What do you need?

Harry Potter: Can you be a distraction for the dragon for me?

Columba Black: If I die doing this you own me Potter but give me your broom

Swoosh

Dragon: Roar

Swoosh

Dragon: Shoo (Fire blown)

Swoosh

\----

Oh thank god that Dove came in to help me. While he distracted the Dragon I was able to grab the golden egg easy. I had a few points deducted for my out of the box thinking, but I am just aiming to survive not win really. Now the next task has to do with water but I am not sure what it is.

\-----

Harry Potter: Dove

Columba Black: You are lucky I know spells Harry

Harry Potter: Help me save them all

Columba Black: On it

Splash

Harry Potter: Come on where are you Columba

Splash

Columba Black: Dang Mer folk did not care for me to take the girl

Harry Potter: Thank you

Fleur Delacour: Thank you for saving my sister (Kiss's cheek of Columba then Harry)

Columba Black: Your welcome?

\-----

I wasn't sure if the watch would work under water but it did and lucky Columba knew spells and was good at them. He helped me save Fleur's sister from the Mer folk which was very nice of him to do. I feel almost guilty for using him so often but he is smart and useful when I need him most. I just hope I don't have to use him for the final task of the tournament.

\----

Harry Potter: Together?

Cedric Diggory: Together

Whoop

Thud

Thud

Harry Potter: Cedric you okay

Cedric Diggory: Yeah but we are in a commentary not the place I thought we would be in

Voldemort: Kill the spar

Harry Potter: Dove, Peter

Peter Pettigrew: Hello Harry

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Swoosh

Cedric Diggory: Who are

 _Avada Kedavra_ (Killing Curse)

Harry Potter: No!

Thud

Harry Potter: Ah (Being restrained by Peter)

Splash

Swoosh

Voldemort: Yes flesh once more and you Potter are going to die

Harry Potter: Do it then

Voldemort: No lets duel it out I want to see what this new body can do, go ahead pick up your wand

Harry Potter: Okay tom let's do this

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Swoosh

Zap (spells lock together)

Columba Black: Enough!

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Voldemort: Who are you?

Harry Potter: You came

Columba Black: Of course I did now grab my hand

 _Petrificus Totalus_ (Full Body Bind Curse)

Harry Potter: What about Cedric?

Cedric Diggory: Right here thanks to this guy

Harry Potter: Your

Columba Black: Lets go _Accio_ (Summoning Charm) Cup

Peter Pettigrew: No

 _Avada Kedavra_ (Killing Curse)

Whoop

Thud

\------

I saw it out of the corner of my eye the green jet of light coming our way and there was no way that it could not hit one of us. I just hoped I was wrong I prayed that I was wrong. As I heard clapping hands I knew we were safely back at Hogwarts. I just wished with everything in me that no one was hit. Cedric did not deserve to die and neither did Columba my sweet Dove he is a good man and both of them don't deserve to die. I am afraid to open my eyes because once I do I know one of them did not make it.

\-----

Cedric Diggory: You can open your eyes now Harry we are safe

Harry Potter: No once I open them I will know that he is dead

Cedric Diggory: I saw it too, but trust me Harry

Fudge: What's wrong with the boy?

Columba Black: He thinks me dead

Harry Potter: You, you

Alastor Moody: Come on with me (Drags Harry off)

\----

I am not sure why Professor Moody just dragged me away from things but now he is forcing me into his office. I wonder what all this is about I mean he is a strange guy but this is a bit much. I just found out Dove is alive and not long ago I thought Cedric dead too. The professor seems angry about something but he keeps mumbling so I can't hear quite what he is saying.

\-----

Alastor Moody: You should be dead, the dark lord will be quite disappointed that you are not

Harry Potter: Dove

Alastor Moody: Who I don't care I am going to bring you to the dark lord myself

Columba Black: No you are not

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Alastor Moody: Ah you are the boy that keeps popping up Columba Black I will inform the Dark Lord about you

Boom

Albus Dumbledore: You're not Moody are you

Whack

Thud

Alastor Moody: What gave it away Ah (Transforms back to Barty Crouch Jr.)

Albus Dumbledore: Moody would have never taken Harry out of my sight like you just did

Barty Crouch Jr: So what you going to do now Albus?

\-----

To say I was shocked was an understatement, the guy who I thought was Alastor Moody was an imposter this whole time. Fudge the minster of Magic had the guy Barty Crouch Jr. be given the dementor's kiss almost immediately after he was taken from Albus's hands. The real Alastor Moody was found in the big trunk in the office of the fake one. 

\-----

Harry Potter: How did you do it? I saw the green flash of light

Columba Black: Same way I saved Cedric I levitated dirt particles to take the hit using wandless magic. You can't kill dirt I mean you can but it turns into dry dust particles I am pretty sure but in any case we are all alive so that is what really matters

Harry Potter: Why didn't you stop Voldemort before he was resurrected?

Columba Black: I didn't stop Voldy because I was busy keeping Cedric quite and getting closer to you so we could get out of the grave yard. Also my only goal was to help you live not kill the Dark Lord aka Tom Riddle slash guy with too many names

Harry Potter: But you stopped us both from hitting each other surely you can beat Voldemort and I can go on to live my boring life

Columba Black: You may have not wanted the challenge, but it will seek you out regardless of if you have any friends to help you along the way. I get that you don't want to battle with Voldy I do, heck half the wizarding world would not envy your position, but it does not change the fact that you have been chosen to face off against him. I can't fight your battles for you, but I can help you like your best friends so desperately try to do again and again year after year. My advice to you Harry is to hold your friends close and cherish them, because the love you have the friendship the relations you have make you a whole lot stronger then bald snake guy Voldy. Now I have classes to study for so if you will excuse me I will be off.

\-----

Columba gave me a lot to think about. He didn't minimize my struggle, instead he suggested that I keep my friends close. I wonder if that includes him as part of my friends, I mean he did save my life multiple times throughout this tournament never mind the times he helped me before. If saving one's life doesn't count for friend ship I am not sure what does. I suppose I should count my blessing that Columba is on my side and not Voldemorts side. I shudder to think what type of damage Columba could wreak if he ever went dark.

\----

 **Author's Note:** So a lot happened in this chapter but hey Harry made it out alive and so did everyone else. I hope you are enjoying this story so far and continue to read on, thanks to those who have commented, left kudo's, bookmarked or even view the story it is much appreciated.


	25. Summer Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 25 Summer Letters**

\------

I received a few letters from people I barely know. The first came to me in the end of May and it said and I quote

_Dear Mister Black,_

_Thank you for getting my name cleared form the Ministry. I do hope we can meet up, my god son Harry informs me that you were adopted, is there any chance you are related to Corvus Orion Black? He was my uncle making you my cousin. Please let me know and thank you again_

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius the_ third Black but you can call me padfoot

The next letter came to me at the end of a hot Sunday June.

_Dear Mister Black,_

_You will become a fully-fledged wizard come November 15, you have rights to claim your inheritance should you have any when that time comes. The Ministry awaits your decision on what titles and lands you will own once that time has come to pass. Till then please take care and remember there is not to be magic preformed in muggle locations until the age restriction is lifted in November._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Amelia Susan Bones Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE)_

The third letter was from my Head of house professor Severus Snape and it came in early August.

_Dear Mister Black,_

_You asked me about making a potion to heal the broken mind, I don't particularly have that much time but if you want to come early to Hogwarts say Mid-August then we might be able to brew something. I await your response._

_Yours,_

_Professor Severus Prince Snape_

I enjoyed the letters that were sent to me during the summer though they were all pretty formal. While I didn't confirm my identity to mister Sirius Black I told him your welcome for the clearing of the name. The second letter from Madam Amelia Bones I only responded by saying thanks for the warning and left it at that. The third letter from professor Snape had me itching to go back to Hogwarts. I told Professor Snape that I could be at Hogwarts my Mid-August so around the 15th or so just to give him a head up of when I would be coming by. I said mid-August because that is when my summer classes ended for Pre-calculus.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** Short chapter but it give some nice insight in what Columba has been up to these past 4 years and what is to come. Next up we will be dealing with the start of fifth year for Harry Potter and gang.


	26. Potions Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 26 Potions Class**

\-----

My summer was fine all things considering, I spent some time with Ron and his family at the beginning of it and then some time with my god father who was recently cleared of the murder charges thanks to Dove aka Columba Black. I really do have to figure out when his birthday is to give him a gift. Though I am not sure what I would get him maybe I could ask Hermione she might know a thing or two. The bad thing about my summer was that a dementor nearly took Dudley's soul and I had to use magic to get it away from us. I almost had my wand broken and thrown in Azkaban because I endangered the statue of secretary. I am luck that Head master Dumbledore and my neighbor Mrs. Arabella Figg, were on my side of things. Another thing is the Judge Amelia Bones I think was her name she was pretty kind all things considering.

\------

Ron Weasley: Who do you recon will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year?

Harry Potter: No idea

Hermione Granger: You two need to read they Daily Prophet, Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge the Senior Undersecretary from the Ministry is going to be the new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year it was announced in the prophet after Harry's fight with the dementor this summer.

Ron Weasley: Right well we don't need to read the paper if you just tell us

Harry Potter: Ron does have a point Hermione but enough of that did the profit say anything about Voldemort?

\------

Classes with the new Defense Against the Dark Art Professor was well boring to be blunt. Even Hermione looked bored and she loves reading. Well its off to Potions class with Slughorn who is a lot nicer professor than Snape.

\----

Horace Slughorn: Today we will be making the hereditary potion, this potion is to be poured on a sheet of parchment and will reveal one's ancestry. Both Snape and I will be going around to make sure everyone is brewing the potion correctly.

Hermione Granger: Um Professor why are we brewing this potion today?

Horace Slughorn: Good question Miss Granger 5 points to Gryffindor for being inquisitive, we are brewing this potion because it was requested by

Dolores Umbridge: Me I requested the potion be brewed and that everyone know their ancestry

Severus Snape: This is not your class and you were not welcome to join the class please leave so Horace and I can properly run this class

Dolores Umbridge: Fine I will go but I want those results by the end of the day

Horace Slughorn: Thank you Severus, oh another question yes Mister Black

Columba Black: Isn't it our right to keep what our ancestry is to ourselves?

Horace Slughorn: Normally I would say yes but the Ministry insists on having the results to confirm against their records 5 point to Slytherin for thinking before preforming

\-----

Mm Columba has a point but then again he is the smartest Wizard of our age just like Hermione is the smartest Witch of our age. Once I was done stirring and adding in a few drops of my blood into the cauldron I was ready to pour.

_Birth Name: Harry James Potter_

_Birth Date: July 31,1980_

_Sex: Male_

_Mother: Lily J. Potter nee Evans (Decease)_

_Father: James Potter (Decease)_

_Maternal Side:_

_Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Alive)_

_Uncle: Vernon Dursley (Alive)_

_1st Cousin : Dudley Dursley (Alive)_

_Grandfather: Mr. Evans (Decease)_

_Grandmother: Mrs. Evans (Decease)_

_Paternal Side:_

_Grandfather: Fleamont Potter (Decease)_

_Grandmother: Euphemia Potter nee unknown (Decease)_

_Great Grandfather: Henry Potter (Decease)_

_Great Grand Mother: Unknown (Decease)_

_Great Great Grandfather: Mr Potter (Decease)_

_Great Great Grand Uncle: Charlus Potter (Decease)_

_Great Great Grand Aunt: Dorea Potter nee Black (Decease)_

_Great Grand cousin: Unknown Potter (Decease)_

_Inheritance:_

_Potter Cottage Godric's Hollow -Location West County England_

_Vault 687 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_House of Potter_

Much to my relieve my potion came out nicely. I found it interesting that the potion did more on my father's side then my mother's but I suppose that is because they were muggle and did not have a lot of magic in them.

\-----

Draco Malfoy: How? You, you must have tricked the potion you can’t be related to me Columba!

Columba Black: Geesh is it that horrible to be related to me Draco?

Draco Malfoy: I have to tell mother she must know that a noble Black still exists

Harry Potter: Can I see Columba?

Columba Black: Sure why not here read it yourself

\----

_Birth name: Columba Morfin Black_

_Birth Date: November 15, 1979_

_Sex: Male_

_Father: Corvus Orion Black (Deceased)_

_Mother: Morgan Marvolo Black nee Gaunt (Deceased)_

_Maternal Side:_

_Grandfather: Corvinus the second Gaunt (Deceased)_

_Grandmother: Gabriela Gaunt nee Shafiq (Deceased)_

_Great Grandfather: Morfin Gaunt (Deceased)_

_Great Grandmother: Maleficent Gaunt nee Ravenclaw (Deceased)_

_Great Grand Aunt: Merope Riddle nee Gaunt (Disowned & Deceased) _

_Great Grand Uncle: Thomas Riddle (Deceased)_

_Great Grand Cousin: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive)_

_Paternal Side:_

_Grandfather: Arcturus the second Black (Deceased)_

_Grandmother: Melania Macmillan (Deceased)_

_Aunt: Lucretia Prewett nee Black (Deceased)_

_Uncle Ignatius Prewett (Deceased)_

_Uncle: Orion Black (Deceased)_

_Aunt: Walburga Black (Deceased)_

_1st cousin Sirius the third Black (Disowned & Alive)_

_1st cousin Regulus the second Black (Deceased)_

_Grand Aunt: Lycoris Black (Deceased)_

_Grand Uncle: Regulus Black (Deceased)_

_Great Grandfather: Sirius the second Black (Deceased)_

_Great Grandmother: Hesper Black nee Gamp (Deceased)_

_Great Grand Uncle: Phineas Black (Disowned & Deceased) _

_Great Grand Uncle: Cygnus Black (Deceased)_

_Great Grand Aunt: Violetta Black nee Bulstrode (Deceased)_

_Grand Uncle once removed: Pollux Black (Deceased)_

_Grand Aunt once removed: Irma Black nee Crabbe (Deceased)_

_Uncle once removed: Alphard Black (Disowned & Deceased)_

_Uncle once removed: Cygnus the second Black (Deceased)_

_Aunt once removed: Druella Black nee Rosier (Deceased)_

_1st Cousin: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Alive)_

_1st Cousin: Andromeda Tonks nee Black (Disowned & Alive) _

_2nd Cousin: Nyphadora Tonks (Disowned & Alive) _

_1st Cousin: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Alive)_

_2nd Cousin: Draco Malfoy (Alive)_

_Grand Aunt once removed: Cassiopeia Black (Deceased)_

_Grand Uncle once removed: Marius Black (Disowned & Deceased)_

_Grand Aunt once removed Dorea Potter nee Black (Deceased)_

_Grand Uncle once removed: Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

_Great Grand Aunt: Belvina Burke nee Black (Deceased)_

_Great Grand Uncle: Herbert Burke (Deceased)_

_Great Grand Uncle: Arcturus Black (Deceased)_

_Great Grand Aunt: Lysandra Black nee Yaxley (Deceased)_

_Grand Aunt once removed: Callidora Longbottom nee Black (Deceased)_

_Grand Aunt once removed: Cedrella Weasley nee Black (Disowned & Deceased)_

_Grand Uncle once removed: Septimus Weasley_

_Grand Aunt once removed: Charis Crouch nee Black (Deceased)_

_Grand Uncle once removed: Caspar Crouch (Deceased)_

_Inheritance:_

_12 Grimmauld Place -Location Borough of Islington London_

_7 Nigreos Lane -Location Mountain Village_

_94 Godric's Hollow -Location West County England_

_135 Hogsmeade Village -Location Highlands Scotland_

_Gaunt Shack -Little Hangleton Yorkshire England_

_Vault 709 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Vault 711 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Vault 820 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Vault 854 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Vault 987 - Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_House of Black_

_House of Gaunt_

_House of Shafiq_

_House of Ravenclaw_

_House of Slytherin_

\-----

I can't believe it my friend Columba is related to my god father Sirius. I should write to him once class is over and let him know of the news. Also it says on Columba's parchment that Tom Riddle is still alive and he is because we saw him get regenerated into a new body as Voldemort. Another thing that I find fascinating is that Columba is related to a lot of dead people. A great thing about Columba letting me see his parchment is that I also now know when his birthday is which means I can send him a proper gift for the amount of times he has saved my life.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** Okay so I think I got all the names and people correct when it comes to the Black family, Potter Family and Gaunt family. Also I know its not the easiest to read, but I am not about to place a family tree diagram into this story if you want to find one or figure out the family dynamics you can look at the Harry Potter Fandom wiki it’s a very informative website. Next up we will follow everyone's favorite tabby cat McGonagall.


	27. Umbridge Ruling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 27 Umbridge Ruling**

\----

That insufferable toad of a woman she was not peasant during her schooling and now as an adult she is even worse. I would hate to be her spawn though I don't image many would be willing to get with Dolores Umbridge. At first her presence here at Hogwarts was a minor annoyance but now. I maybe one for rules but the rules she is putting out goes a bit over board. In my Animagus form as a tabby cat I have been able to sneak into rooms and through hallways picking up on the gossip. I usually don't do this, but it’s a nice distraction from the toad who has run off the Head master Dumbledore. She keeps on trying to ask me for advice that she and I know she will not take its irritating. Her bias to favor all the Slytherins is unnerving too not even Severus was that bias. 

\-----

Columba Black: Why hello there cat looking at the wall of rules we must all follow according to the ministry?

Tabby Cat: Meow

Columba Black: I should have known you were special, your eyes give you away Professor McGonagall, but don't worry I will keep your secret. As for the wall the list of rules, it gets increasingly longer each passing day it seems doesn't it

Minerva McGonagall: That it does and I unfortunately have no power to stop it

Columba Black: Surely there can be a vote right? The school board they must know and have some type of pull

Minerva McGonagall: I will look into it just be good Mister Black

Columba Black: I always try to be and you as well Professor McGonagall I hope you take care

\-----

Out of all the Slytherin that have walked through the halls here in Hogwarts that I have seen I must say that Columba Black is by far its best shining example of what a good wizard auto be. I am surprise that I didn't think of it sooner the board of trustees they must have some type of pull with the Mistry that I don't. I will try to contact them or maybe I will give the names to my top brightest witch and wizard of their year. Yes I will pass note of who the board members are to Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Columba Black. I have easy access to Granger, but I need a good excuse to get Black in my office.

\------

Dolores Umbridge: Hemp

Minerva McGongall: As you read page 134 you will

Dolores Umbridge: Hemp

Minerva McGonagall: I want you to look at the picture carefully before

Dolores Umbridge: Hemp

Minerva McGonagall: What you want Miss Umbridge? I am trying to teach here

Dolores Umbridge: Did you get my letter about me watching over your class?

Minerva McGonagall: Yes or I would questioned why you are in my class room now as I was saying class please pay close attention to

Dolores Umbridge: Hemp

Minerva McGonagall: How am I supposed to run my class like I normally do if you keep interrupting me? Usually in my class no one is to talk while I am talking so unless you have something else to add I suggest you let me get on with my class. Now as I was saying one must pay close attention to not only the shape but the color of the object you are transfiguring

\----

How that toad of a woman got to the position that she did is beyond me. She wanted to put Hagrid in jail because he was a half giant. Both Flitwick and I came to Hargrid's defense saying that he had done his job fine regardless of his half breed status. Its thanks to Flitwick's dueling expertise that we both were able to out duel four aurora that were under Umbridge's orders to remove the half breed. Once we out dueled the four Auroras we told Hagrid to go into hiding less he be placed in Azkaban. The gentle half giant took our advice and ran into the Forbidden forest with his pet dog Fang. I am not sure how he will manage, but he knows the forest well enough I suppose being the grounds keeper and everything. I am getting old, that dueling took a lot out of me I guess I am a bit rusty and need to work that skill back up maybe between classes Flitwick and I can practice together he is a very good duelist.

\-----

Columba Black: Do you sense it too? Voldy is growing in power and the Ministry refuses to believe it, they are downright denying that he is back. What side will you chose the one that proclaims Light and all is just or the one full of secrets only held together through fear?

Minerva McGonagall: I chose the side that saves and brings no harm to the students

Columba Black: I thought you might and I am glad for it, many can be blinded by the light but they are not all they seem and as for the dark let's say love will always trump fear. Secrets and fear often have a way of corroding relations, but undying loyalty can also be dangerous to those who do not think before acting.

Minerva McGonagall: I have never heard that man be called Voldy and where you always this philological or has something changed?

Columba Black: The guy my Great Grand Cousin Tom Marvolo Riddle has way too many names and Voldy makes him sound like a child that never got his way. Which I kind of like the notion of because he is not a legitimate heir of Slytherin and he is a spineless coward making other do his dirty work. As for by philosophical I have always known there is no such thing as light or dark just power. We all have the capacity to be powerful it is just on whether we work on ourselves to developed the skills that we think we need that make us powerful. It's also the relations that we make that help us be more human than any other creature.

Minerva McGonagall: No wonder why Headmaster Dumbledore wants to recruit you to the light, you are good at give speeches and you are loyal.

Columba Black: I will not join the light nor the dark I just aim to protect those I can

Minerva McGonagall: Well you have my vote of support should you ever have to do what you say

Columba Black: Thank you Professor it is much appreciated

\------

I can see what the girls mean when they talk about Mister Black. He is growing to be a fine young lad. They say he is mysterious, calm and kind and I could not agree more. Ever since the potions class that revelated the ancestry of the student body many have been trying to gain Mister Black's attention. I find it quite amusing that he never seems to break the girls hearts but he is a reasonable guy with them. It make me wonder if the young lad is gay but it is none of my business the children's love life is not my priory in life. I need to focus on my teaching and making sure if another war breaks out I can defend the students properly.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** So what did you think? Minerva McGonagall is human and has eyes plus I doubt that Minerva would have taken on 4 Aurora by herself. She is nearly 55 roughly half the age of Dumbledore. I have seen Voldy around as a nickname and I liked it so I kept it. The potion used here is the one that reveals a lot more than the potion that Columba took back when he was 11 almost 12 in the Bank. Anyways hope you liked the change in perspectives, next up we go back to Harry's Point of View (POV). Thanks for reading and continue on to see the Department of Mystery next.


	28. Army Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 28 Army Born 

\-----

I have seen evil and it wears a pink dress and a fake smile, Professor Umbridge is the worst. She sucks the happiness that everyone has out of them like a dementor with unapologetic eyes that stare down at you.

\-----

Harry Potter: What should I write?

Dolores Umbridge: I must not tell lies

Harry Potter: I need ink

Dolores Umbridge: There is no need it will be created just start writing

Harry Potter: When should I stop

Dolores Umbridge: When it sinks in

Harry Potter: Okay Ow

Dolores Umbridge: Is something wrong dear?

Harry Potter: No

\------

It hurt to write but I kept doing it because she didn't say stop until I could see the words on the back of my hand ooze with blood drops. Just because I talk the truth I am to endure this torture. I can only hope others do not have to endure this type of pain. I will take the punishment so long as the truth comes out. We need to be prepared for the worst and with Voldemort out there reading is not going to prepare us for life. I want to help other students and make sure that they are well protected.

\------

Ron Weasley: What should we call it?

Hermione Granger: I don't know what do you think Harry its your idea after all

Harry Potter: Dumbledore's Army or DA for short

Hermione Granger: Brilliant I will get to work on making the coins

Ron Weasley: I will start to spread the word to others

\------

In the first hour we got 10 signatures including mine, Hermione and Ron, by the 3 hour we had a total of 32 signatures. The last to sign the paper were from Slytherin much to Ron, Hermione and I's surprise. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Columba Black all from Slytherin signed the paper. Ron said we couldn't trust them but Hermione argued that at least Daphne could be trusted for she had worked with Daphne in the past for other classes.

\------

Alicia Spinnet: What are they doing here?

Michael Corner: Yeah I thought we were avoiding the Slytherin besides Black no offence Black

Harry Potter: Everyone just cool it they joined because they want to learn and be prepared against anything that could be out there

Daphne Greengrass: I will not rat out this group I just wish to be able to defend myself and my sister in whatever may come

Blaise Zabini: I wish the same except I wish to learn how to protect myself incase anything should happen

Ernie Macmillan: Oh likely story, everyone knows that Slytherin students are a house full of junior death eaters waiting to happen

Columba Black: Silence! Good I have your attention we are all here to learn and become better at self-defense. It does not matter what our previous skill level or what house we belong too so let's quit squabbling over our house allegiance and rumors and make ourselves better as people. Now who is with me.

Harry Potter: I am

Luna Lovegood: I am

Ginny Weasley: I am

Hermione Granger: I am

Ron Weasley: I am

Neville Longbottom: I am

Susan Bones: I am

Hannah Abbott: I am

Anthony Goldstein: I am

Padma Patil: I am

Daphne Greengrass: I am

Blaise Zabini: I am

\------

The whole room of 32 said I am and from that moment I knew that having Columba Black made all the difference. If not for Columba I think Daphne and Blaise would have left and not returned the next day we held session. I tested everyone's basics and found those who exceled and made them go around and help those who needed the help. This technique went well and many of the students seemed to like that they were getting hands on with defensive and offensive spells. When I had detention I would leave Hermione, Ron or even Columba in charge, many seemed to like Columba's way of teaching.

\------

Harry Potter: Good one Daphne, excellent Ginny

Swoosh

Boom

Harry Potter: Great work everyone I feel we have really grown over these past few months

\------

It was true what I said in the DA we had really grown as a student body. The Slytherin people would send notes to not go to DA or to leave the DA when Umbridge's group of Slytherin were patrolling the seventh floor corridor. Many of the people who initially had issue with having Slytherin members in the DA soon put there prejudice aside. Things were going great and it almost looked as though nothing bad would happen this year. Until we someone spilled the beans on where the DA was meeting.

\------

Marietta Edgecombe: I don't remember I, I am sorry

Dolores Umbridge: Think you silly little witch

Hermione Granger: I think she said they were in going to meet in the forbidden forest at around this time

Dolores Umbridge: Is that so then you two will lead me

\-----

Who would have thought a Ravenclaw would snitch on us. I mean I do feel bad that the girl now has sneak in pimple like marks across her face but still it serves her right for snitching. I think there was a saying snitches get stiches but in this case she was left with a mark on her face and now everyone knows she can't keep a secret. I am not sure exactly what Hermione's plan is, but I will follow along since she is a really smart witch.

\-----

Dolores Umbridge: Do something tell them I mean no harm

Harry Potter: I am sorry Professor I must not tell lies

Dolores Umbridge: What are you doing? I am senior undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge let me goo

\----

I don't know what the centaurs are going to do the professor but it gets her out of our hair for a bit. I saw a vision the other day that showed Sirius being held captive in the Department of Mystery at the Ministry. I tried contacting him by the floo network before we found our sleeves being tattled on by Marietta. Now we need to figure out how to get to Sirius and fast.

\-----

Author's Note: So what did you think? An army was born like I said but its more of a club then an actual army with 32 people in it. Next up is the Department of Mystery will the gang make it out alive just who did Harry take with him to rescue Sirius you will find out in the next chapter.


	29. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 29 Prophecy**

\-----

Great just my luck, I was in the middle of producing a potion now I will have to re-do all my work just because Harry needs me now. Lucky for me Professor Severus Snape was with me so he knows that something is up with Harry now. I was able to tell the professor the Ministry of Magic Department of Mystery before being magically poof to said location.

\-----

Harry Potter: I don’t get it, Columba should be here I said the words

Neville Longbottom: Maybe he is busy

Luna Lovegood: There have been quite a lot of Wrackspurts surrounding him so he may indeed be busy

Ron Weasley: Damn prick stood you up mate

Hermione Granger: It doesn't matter we are looking for your god father aren't we

Ginny Weasley: He might still show up

Harry Potter: Right well this way then

\-----

I heard there conversation but a faint whisper was catching my ear far more than them talking. I followed the voice much to my better judgment. It led me to a corridor of crystal like globes the globes had a white swirly material in them but they were not lit up like the one this voice was coming from. I picked up the orb crystal globe and it started to talk to me.

\-----

_Shrouded in dirt there be a Wizard_

_Who will have power greater than any past or current Witch or Wizard_

_With a dark pass and a heart pure than gold_

_The Light and Dark will plead for this Wizard to be on their side_

_Only near death will this Wizards true powers be revealed_

_The power to resort House Black and to end a war_

\-----

I wonder if the orb was talking about me? No time to dwell on it I need to get to Harry he is calling again. I do wonder what it is this time.

\-----

Harry Potter: Where is Sirius?

Lucius Malfoy: You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see, Now hand me the prophecy

Harry Potter: If you do anything to us I will break it

Bellatrix Lestrange: Ha Ah Ha he knows how to play, itty bitty baby Potter

Neville Longbottom: Your Bellatrix Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange: Neville Longbottom eh, how's mom and dad?

Neville Longbottom: Better now they are going to be avenged

Lucius Malfoy: Lets everyone just calm down, all we want is that prophecy

Harry Potter: Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?

Bellatrix Lestrange: You dare speak his name you Filthy Half Blood!

Lucius Malfoy: It's all right he is just a curious lad aren't you, prophecies can only be retrieve by whom they are made

Harry Potter: Now

 _Stupefy_ (Stunning Spell)

\-----

Ah so they are up against the death eaters better not reveal myself quite yet then I am sure Harry will call me again when we are in a less confining space. All I need to do is keep quiet and hope Harry and his gang don't accidently kill me in their rampage to run.

\----

Swoosh

Zap

Columba Black: Enough!

 _Immobulus_ (Freezing Charm)

Columba Black: Now that I have got all your attention I would like to point out a few things. You death eaters do realize you are trying to bully 16 to 15 year old students right? Also great job showing up Order of the Phoenixes, but really you should have just you know rung the alarm to the Ministry that there were followers of the Dark Lord or as I like to call him Voldy. Ah I see you Bellatrix trying to free yourself, I dare you sweet cousin to try. Now I can keep you all frozen and let the Ministry deal with you lot or I can unfreeze one group and let the other group stay frozen. So many options and so little time how about I unfreeze just two people and they can argue for their groups freedom? Hm Let's see why not my two cousins Bellatrix and Sirius.

Sirius Black: Boy think about what you are doing none of us want the ministry in evolved

Bellatrix Black: Don't listen to the blood traitor, if you are a true Black you will surely side with me a proper pureblood 

Columba Black: Well she does have a point there Sirius you were disowned by the family

Sirius Black: Well then un do it you are the new head of House Black you have that power plus look at her she is insane

Columba Black: I mean I have that power and you do have a nice point but aren't we all a bit insane from time to time? I don’t know what do you think Dark Lord? Dumbledore Minster of Magic Mister Fudge?

Bellatrix Black: No I sorry I didn’t mean to fail my lord

Volemort: Silence Bella, and you just what side are you on?

Albus Dumbledore: Tom has a good point what side are you on Mister Black?

Columba Black: Well I am not going to be blinded by the light and I am not afraid of death so that leaves me in the middle. I just want my fellow classmates to not be harmed I could care less about Light and Dark.

 _Finite Incantatem_ (General Conter-Spell)

Ron Weasley: Hey I can move again

Luna Lovegood: Columba only set the students free

Columba Black: You are right Luna that I did

Albus Dumbledore: Then surely you will see that I am trying to protect the kids as well

Cornelius Fudge: He's back oh my, someone Albus kill him arrest him do something

Voldemort: Ah I did not want this!

 _Avada Kedavra_ (Killing Curse) Curse

Thud

Harry Potter: NO!

\-----

 **Author's Note:** Who died? Anyone what to take a guess? Sorry for leaving the cliffhanger but I could not resist the temptation. Next up we will go back to following Harry's point of view and see just who was hit with the killing curse. Thanks for those who have stuck through and continued to read this far.


	30. Shattered Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 30 Shattered Youth**

\-----

I couldn't believe it Columba just took the killing curse meant for the Minster of Magic. When he landed with a thud I couldn't help but scream in aguish. I rushed to run toward him but someone held me back I couldn't be sure who but I just knew now more than ever I wanted to put an end to Voldemort for killing my friend.

\------

Cornelius Fudge: He will be honored as a fine young lad who saved my life

Albus Dumbledore: Now do you believe that he is back?

Alastor Moody: The boy is not dead

Cornelius Fudge: I have no choice to believe you Albus and as for the boy are you sure he was hit by the killing curse

Remus Lupin: He as a pulse barely there but there none the less

Kingsley Shacklebolt: To St. Mungo then?

Cornelius Fudge: Yes I will not have anything worse for my savior

\------

The trip to St. Mungo's was a quite a fair none of us students talked, I think some of us were in too much shock others of us just worried about a fellow classmate. I am not sure how Columba lived but I can only hope he gains consciousness soon.

\-----

Sirius Black: They say he is in a coma like state they do not know when or if he will ever come back such a pity

Harry Potter: Am I a horrible person? My friend if I hadn't called him he might not have been lying in that bed right now

Sirius Black: Oh hush now Potter your friend will make it out plus not everyone is you and can get hit by the killing curse without any repercussion

Harry Potter: But if I hadn't called he wouldn't

Sirius Black: If you did call we might not have gotten the message to get to you and your friends sooner. How do you think we knew where to find you and your friends? The Mistry is a giant place we could have been searching for hours without ever see you

Harry Potter: You mean He, he told you where we were?

Sirius Black: That he did and since we were so hasty to save you and your friends we did forget to raise the alarm to the Mistry so it is only a wonder why he appeared when he did.

Harry Potter: I, I never even properly thanked him or gave him a proper birthday gift, Oh god I am a horrible person

Sirius Black: I am sure you are not a terrible person just breath Harry things will be okay you will see

\----

I don't remember what happened next but I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I am walking back up in my dorm with the noise of Ron snoring. Maybe it was all a horrible nightmare maybe just maybe Columba Black is okay my Dove is okay. I will have to ask Ron and my friends once day break but for now I will just pray that everything is okay and no one has been hurt.

\----

Harry Potter: So?

Ron Weasley: We were kind of hoping to forget mate

Harry Potter: Forget what?

Hermione Granger: Columba sacrificed himself and saved us from being harmed by the death eaters

Harry Potter: So he really is in St. Mungo's then

Ron Weasley: Yeah I mean its un heard of someone surviving the killing curse kind of like you but everyone knows that you survived because of the love your mum had for you know one knows how or why Columba is still breathing.

Harry Potter: Right any word of Umbridge?

Hermione Granger: She was found this morning dropped off at the edge of the forbidden forest looking frazzled and shaken up real bad she hasn't spoken a word of what happened to her but madam ??? is looking over her now. Whatever the Centaurs did it was not pretty safe to say I aim to never be on the bad side of a Centaur.

Harry Potter: What anyone else hurt? I mean after we got out of the Department of Mystery I didn't even check to see if anyone was okay

Ron Weasley: Nothing like the fear of death to know your alive right? But no, no one was hurt a little bruised from the places the death eater's grabbed at us but other than that we are physically fine

Neville Longbottom: Sorry to intrude but do you think Columba will be okay?

Harry Potter: No worries mate and I am not sure

Hermione Granger: Columba was the strongest out of all of us making everyone freeze and only unfreezing us students, if he makes it out then who knows what type of power he holds

\-----

With Umbridge gone there was no need to continue doing the DA and those who had once become pretty close seemed to grow apart. It was an unspoken rule that we did not talk about Columba. I almost feel a part of my youth shattered when he was struck down. I can't help but feel it was my fault for calling him. If he hadn't shown up I am not sure what would have happened but maybe things would have been better. I can tell for sure what I do know is that one of my friends is lying in a hospital bed and the rest of the student body doesn't even seem to care. It's as if his near death means nothing I wonder if they Slytherin even care that he is gone. I hope he wakes up soon or that he sleeps and never has to deal with the horrors that life has to throw.

\-----

**Author's Note:** So was it the person you guessed? Will Columba stay in a coma forever? Also what was the potion he was working on before getting dragged into Harry's mess? Read on to find out the answers to these questions and more.


	31. Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 31 Limbo**

\-----

Ow Geesh it feels like I was hit by a lightning bolt, but I guess that is what I get for stepping in front of an oncoming curse meant for the Ministry of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Talking of people where am I and why is it so damn bright in here? If I am in a purgatory like limbo state I am going to be pissed. I was only trying to help my fellow classmates and now this. Guess I should call out to see if anyone is here.

\-----

Columba Black: Hello death? Anyone?

Girl Voice: Ha Ha

Columba Black: A girl laughing?

Girl Voice: Don't you remember me?

Columba Black: No, you, your dead I saw you he shot you I saw this can't be real

Girl Voice: What's wrong don't you want to play?

Columba Black: You can be her my sweet Lily she died 7 years ago and yet you look like the spitting image of her

Lily Custos: But I don't want to die

Columba Black: I know, but you did and I am sorry for what it is worth if I had just been better maybe you wouldn't have died

Lily Custos: Silly dove I liked playing with you

Columba Black: And I you Lily, but that is just dust in the wind now

Lily Custos: Hm Ah time to go see you later Dove

Columba Black: What are you talking about

Lily Custos: Hush now things will be aright (Puts hand on Columba's forehead)

Columba Black: What? Are…

\--------

I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt heat radiate throughout my body, and a blinding flash of light hit me before darkness. Then I felt the heat from before but this time is was a burning sensation that ran through my veins like my whole body was on fire.

\-----

Columba Black: Ah (Screams)   
Crash

Windows Shatter due to magical outburst of power

Nurse: Oh my your awake

Columba Black: Yeah um where (Swallows)

Nurse: Your in St. Mungo's Hospital let me get the doctor

\------

The doctor checked me out and stated it was astounding that I survived and came out of my coma like state. Not long after the doctor checked me out was I free to go. I went back to Hogwarts, but most if not all the students had already left for summer. To say the professors were shocked at my return was an understatement. I sent a letter telling my legal guardians the Mortem's that I came down with a cold but that I was better now and I would be back home soon.

\-----

Albus Dumbledore: Lemon drop?

Columba Black: No thank you sir

Albus Dumbledore: Pity they are quite good

Columba Black: Why am I here sir?

Albus Dumbledore: Well you lied as did Minerva and Severus, my peers I understand, it's you I have yet to figure out

Columba Black: Your referring to my heritage then

Albus Dumbledore: Yes

Columba Black I am Gaunt and a Black what more did you want to know, I won't support my deranged cousin if that is what you are trying to get at, but I also will not help the order of the phoenix

Albus Dumbledore: Why is that?

Columba Black: Because I care about students not just the supposed chosen one

Albus Dumbledore: But you must see that I am trying to help everyone for the greater good

Columba Black: You know there is a saying that good intentions paved the road to hell you might have great intentions sir, but are you really wanting to sacrifices the few to save the many? Why not save as many as you can? I know that wars are not won without sacrifices, but I aim to be change that sir. Why should good men and women fall just because someone want's to rule the world or thinks they are better then another? I will not deny that you are a great wizard there is no doubt in my mind that you are, but sir in your aged option do you not think it best to put aside the chess board and allow a new era to begin?

Albus Dumbledore: What do you know that you are not saying? What did you see when you went into your coma?

Columba Black: I kept my heritage secret because I wanted to see who would try to get to know me for just me and not my name. I also didn't want to be a pawn in other people's game so I waited until this year in which I was forced to come out with it. Lucky I am now 17 which is legal age in the Wizarding world meaning that I can claim my in heritance. I am the heir of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, House Gaunt, House Shafiq and the Most Ancient Noble House Black. What I know is not much but enough to get by and as for what I saw well that is between me and gods. Now what else would you like to discuss?

Albus Dumbledore: You make it sound like I am the bad guy

Columba Black: To some you might just very well be but do not dwell on it, we are all bad and good in the eyes of others.

Albus Dumbledore: You must be one of the wisest person I have ever met and your only 17 it must be terribly lonely

Columba Black: Noting in life is given freely except for maybe tragedy and well taxes of course

Albus Dumbledore: I can see why the Portraits like you, you are free to go Mister Black and please take care

Columba Black: I always do sir and I hope you also take good care see you next school year sir

\------

What an interesting way to end the school year, not only did I nearly die I got to know the Head master better. I told him where I stood and he was gracious enough to allow me to stay to myself. I do wonder if Vody will be as kind or not. The prophecy did say something about both Light and Dark wanting me. I still have to work on the potion I was working on with Snape before I was rudely interrupted by Harry and gang.

\------

 **Author's Note:** What did you think? Lily Custos was Columba's first friend and she died at the beginning of this story so I thought to bring her back at least for a bit. Next up House Black is re-united.


	32. House of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 32 House of Black  
\-----  
I sent a letter to each member of House Black that was still alive not including second cousins so no Draco Malfoy or Nyphadora Tonks. I am sure my first cousin's will be more then enough to deal with. Since I was now 17 I sent a letter to the Ministry agreeing to claim my inheritance in whole and they sent a letter as did Gringotts that I was officially now the heir to Ravenclaw, Slytherin, House Gaunt, House Shafiq, and House Black. I found that in 135 Hogsmeade I inherited a house elf by the name of Nyx which I found to be a nice name considering it is the name of a Greek goddess of Night.   
\------  
Pop   
Poof   
Swoosh   
Pop   
Bellatrix Lestrange: So you think you are the heir?  
Narcissa Malfoy: Hush now Bella let the boy talk   
Andromeda Tonks: Why did I get summoned?  
Sirius Black: Great question?   
Columba Black: Ah so you all got my letter then good   
Bellatrix Lestrange: I auto strangle you for the stunt you pulled back at the department of mystery the dark lord was not very pleased you interfered in his plans   
Columba Black: Pity I don't care what he thinks of me, you lot are to all cease being part of what ever organizations you are in   
Sirius Black: Your joking right? I mean you just came back from the dead and expect us to follow you?  
Columba Black: I do because I can do more than have you disowned from the family I can remove you completely when I mean completely I mean I can make it so that you never even existed. I do not want to have to do that but if it means keeping the Black family whole then I will. I will give you all a week to break off your engagements with either the light or dark by the end I will give you a test to see if you truly have what it take to be a Black should you fail you will be disowned and any in heritage you might have gotten void. Meaning your bank accounts that you have will become empty should you try to go against me.   
Sirius Black: This is black mail   
Columba Black: You either follow along or don't go ahead be rebellious Sirius I am sure Harry would like to know how you end up penniless and with no last name.   
Andromeda Tonks: I am confused as to why I am here then  
Columba Black: Your marriage to your husband was a shame what it not? A fast burring fire that went out far faster then you would have liked? I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself and become a Black again. I have the power to null and void your marriage.   
Narcissa Malfoy: What about my son?   
Columba Black: He will be fine so long as he stops associating with would be death eaters, I will not have any family members tarnish the Black name any further then it is.   
Bellatrix Lestrange: I won't stop following the Dark Lord!   
Sirius Black: Nor will I stop following Dumbledore!  
Columba Black: Enough! I know how to remove the dark mark and I intend to do so once you Bellatrix decide on if you want to join the house of Black or not. Sirius I don't want to make you penniless I really don't, but I also will not have you die because of your loyalty to your friend. I am not telling you to know still be friends with your friends what I am doing is trying to make it so that if this up coming war goes bad the House of Black will still be standing. Sirius you of all people should know what its like to be on the wrong side of war you were imprisoned for 12 plus years and same goes for you Bellatrix the two of you might have felt righteous in standing on the sides you did but what did that get you? As for you Narcissa when is the last time you were able to relax without fearing a death eater would come into your house without your sister to protect you. Andromeda when was the last time you got to bed with a warm body? All I am asking for is you all to consider dropping your sides and coming together as one house once more. Please think about it and come back in a week with your answer.   
\------  
I don't like raising my voice but I did to get my point across. I dismissed my relatives and sat by a burning fire place to sip on some nice fire whisky. I hope they all come to the right decision to join me if not I will have to do something I wish not to do.   
\-----  
Pop   
Andromeda Tonks: So what is the test?  
Columba Black: You came back before the end of the week   
Andromeda Tonks: I couldn't wait any longer   
Columba Black: Mm I see then tell me do you love your daughter?  
Andromeda Tonks: Of course I do what kind of mother would I be if I didn't  
Columba Black: Would you discriminate against her if she chose to marry someone of the same sex or even a different species?   
Andromeda Tonks: Heavens no she is free to love who ever she wishes to I just hope she doesn't go too hasty into marriage like I did, What does this have to do with the test?  
Columba Black: It has everything to do with the test you love your daughter and that shows you have a pure heart you pass my test. Congratulations Andromeda Black you are welcome to any of the Black properties I own so long as no Order or Death eaters enter it, the acceptation being your daughter of course. Now go celebrate and sleep easy   
\-----  
Andromeda ended up at 94 Godric's Hollow -Location West County England and she occasionally had her daughter over but no other Order or Death eaters just as I said. I was happy to have Andromeda back in the family it was nice to get to know her she is a sweet person and I can see why anyone would fall for her.  
\-----  
Pop  
Sirius Black: You damn Slytherin I am here now what is the test   
Columba Black: Hello Sirius, here it is do you love Harry?   
Sirius Black: That's it? Of course I love Harry he is my god son and he has been sweet to me ever since he found out the truth   
Columba Black: Hm would you go back to Azkaban if it were to save Harry?  
Sirius Black: That awful place yes I would if it was to save Harry   
Columba Black: Let's hope you never have to go there again then. Congratulations Sirius the third Black you are welcome to stay in 12 Grimmauld Place so long as no Order members besides your best friend Remus Lupin or death eater enter it. Now go and sleep easy you have been redeemed and can call yourself a true Black   
\-----  
Sirius took up my offer and stayed at 12 Gimmauld Place and he occasionally had Harry and Remus over but no one else. I am happy I did not have to make Sirius go broke he has a heart that is pure and that is what I am looking for.   
\-----  
Pop   
Pop  
Bellatrix Lestrange: Where is the brat we came   
Narcissa Malfoy : Hush Bella I am sure he is a busy boy   
Columba Black: I am a busy guy I have things to do but I will not take you both, Narcissa come follow me Bellatrix please stay here and try not to break anything   
\-----  
I took Narcissa to my office room in this house because I wanted to test each person by themselves rather than together knowing the other might influence the other. Next week I plan to tell them the exact reason for them having to deny their connection to the dark or light.   
\----  
Narcissa Malfoy: So you wanted to talk?  
Columba Black: Do you love your husband or your son more?   
Narcissa Malfoy: I   
Columba Black: I will not judge if is the latter   
Narcissa Malfoy: My son, it's always going to be my son   
Columba Black: Next question what would you do to keep your son safe   
Narcissa Malfoy: Anything   
Columba Black: Even if that meant becoming poor?  
Narcissa Malfoy: So long as my son is safe   
Columba Black: Mm is your relationship with your husband good or no  
Narcissa Malfoy: It's not the best but I wouldn't say it’s the worst   
Columba Black: Do you love him?  
Narcissa Malfoy: I use to before this dark lord crap   
Columba Black: Should you want your marriage void let me know and I can arrange for that to happen. Until then Congratulations Narcissa you passed you can call yourself a true Black. You are welcome to live in any of the properties that I own, Andromeda is in 94 Godric's Hollow if you want to live with her, Sirius is staying at 12 Grimmuald Place. If you chose to stay at any of my properties no Order members or Death eaters are allowed to enter the premises. Now rest easy and send in your sister Bellatrix.   
\-----  
The last of the black sisters I knew she would be the hardest to talk with and deal with. I see in Andromeda and Narcissa's eyes they care for family and Sirius has love for Harry. I aim to see if Bellatrix has any love to give or if she is too far gone on the path of darkness.   
\-----  
Bellatrix Lestrange: So what's the test? You will find that I am the best at tests more so then even my sisters.   
Columba Black: Its simple really do you love your sister Narcissa?   
Bellatrix Lestrange: Have you gone mad of course I love my little sister I would do anything for her she is family after all why would I not love her?  
Columba Black: Anything for your sister does that include denouncing your connection to the dark lord?   
Bellatrix Lestrange: I, Just want are you trying to do?   
Columba Black: So you don't like that question so here is another would you go back to Azkaban if it meant that Narcissa lived a happy life?  
Bellatrix Lestrange: Not that god awful place but if it's for Cissy then yes I would now tell me what you are after   
Columba Black: Why do you like the Dark Lord?  
Bellatrix Lestrange: What's not to like he is powerful and he is trying to bring back the old ways  
Columba Black: Hm even though the old ways make your family split in the first place? Those same old ways?   
Bellatrix Lestrange: Well if Andy had just not been stupid we would have still been together   
Columba Black: tsk, tsk Bellatrix and here I thought you said you were the best   
Bellatrix Lestrange: I am the best! What do you mean? I, let me show you, give me another question, I am a true Black I married a proper pure blood even  
Columba Black: Okay if the Dark Lord told you to kill Narcissa and Draco would you?  
Bellatrix Lestrange: Hmph he wouldn't I am his best lieutenant   
Columba Black: Does he ever use the Crucio (Cruciatus Curse)?   
Bellatrix Lestrange: Yes but only if we have done wrong   
Columba Black: And what is to say that he finds both Narcissa and Draco un-useful what do you think will happen then Hm, So I repeat my question if the Dark Lord were to ask you to kill Narcissa and Draco would you?  
Bellatrix Lestrange: I, No, I would not kill them, I love them they are all the family I have got, Narcissa she loves me despite my mood shifts and Draco the sweet boy thinks I am his crazy aunt I wouldn't have it any other way  
Columba Black: So what would you do?  
Bellatrix Lestrange: Anything to save them from the Dark Lords wrath   
Columba Black: Give me your arm the one that has the mark on it   
Bellatrix Lestrange: What are you going to do (puts arm in reach of the boy)   
Columba Black: This might hurt a bit   
Bellatrix Lestrange: What are you going to do? Did I pass or what?  
Columba Black: Here goes   
Finite Incantatem (General Conter-Spell)   
Swoosh   
Bellatrix Lestrange: Ah (Screams)   
Columba Black: Congratulations Bellatrix you pass you are a true Black  
\-------  
It took the general counter spell and an added verse of enactment that I non verbally said to get rid of the Dark mark, but I did it and now Bellatrix is free of the mark. After she passed out I had her transported to where her sisters were staying.  
\------  
Columba Black: Thank you all for coming, I called this family meeting to share with you my reasoning for wanting no one to be on the dark or light side. This family has been burnt by both sides and I thought that if there is one thing that we should stand by it should be the family motto French Toujours Pur translating to Always Pure. This motto I am sure you are all familiar with but in my eyes it is not talk about blood purity its talking about heart. You have a pure heart if you can love and I saw with my eyes the love that each one of you hold for others and thus I allowed you to be re-instated into the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Black. Our House was near extinct before I stepped in I do hope that it does not die anytime soon for I think that would be a pity. I encourage you all to marry whom you love and so long as they love you back and treat you right I will approve of said marriage. So thank you again for coming and Toujours Pur  
Sirius Black: Toujours Pur   
Andromeda Black: Toujours Pur   
Narcissa Black: Toujours Pur   
Bellatrix Black: Toujours Pur   
\------  
Author's Note: What do you think? I was having a challenging time putting House Black together then this thing popped in my mind and I ran with it. I hope you enjoyed and thought it believable as to them wanting to be part of House Black. Next up we will follow the fall out of the choices that the Blacks have made also Vody makes a house visit


	33. Hot Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 33 Hot Waters**

\-----

I have not seen my most trusted lieutenant in a few weeks, she has been missing from meetings and not responding to my letters. I think it's time I make a house visit, I guess to her husband's place then to see if she is there, then to her sister's.

\-----

Pop

Rodolphus Lestrange: My Lord to what do I owe this visit?

Voldemort: Where is your wife Bella?

Rodophus Lestrange: You mean ex-wife she is gone all her stuff is gone I have known idea where she went all she said was that it was over here is the letter she left me

\------

_Dear Rod,_

_This is it I am done my head of house has the power to void our marriage and has done so on my behalf. Oh cheer up now you can have all the mistresses you want not like marriage stopped you previously. Anyways I hope to never have to deal with you or my ex peers again you lot are a bunch of brutes and I am glad to be rid of you. Oh Dark Lord if you get this, this is my resignation from the death eaters, I am tired of being called insane or a bitch or other derogatory words. My stint in Azkaban showed me what truly matters in life and I hope that someday you find it as I hope Rod does too Love that is. Anyways tootles_

_Sincerely_

_Bellatrix Black_

\-------

Voldemort: Ah (Screams in Anger)

Rodophus Lestrange: My lord?

Voldemort: She is dead to me

\------

Just as said to Rodophus Bella is dead to me. I will personally kill her when I meet her again. I will not have her going to the Light side of things or so blatantly disregarding the oath she made to me. I will get a hold of the head of house Black and I will grill them on how they were able to turn one of my most trusted advisors against me.

\-----

Pop

Voldemort: I thought I killed you?

Columba Black: Well apparently not so why you in my house

Voldemort: You’re the head of house Black?!

Columba Black: Don't look so surprised cousin I am also the heir to House Gaunt because your mother was disowned remember?

Voldemort: Don't bring up that poor excuse of a woman to me she may have given birth to me but she never was much of a mother to me

Columba Black: Hm well all that being said why are you here Mister Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle?

Voldemort: If you have the power to beat death then surely you will share this information with me your cousin after all we are family

Columba Black: You were disowned and I don't deem you worth to be reinstated into the family so I will not share my information with you. Like I said previously I will not join the Dark nor the Light I have seen the horror that both sides cause and do not intend to be part of it. I also forbid any family member of mine to be part of it as well.

Voldemort: You took my best lieutenant and the wife of my other lieutenant tell me why I shouldn't kill you now where you stand

Columba Black: Well for starters you already did that once and it had no effect also I am not helping Albus either, I took one of his top men and a wife of one of their top men too.

Voldemort: Don't you see I am trying to make the world a better place?

Columba Black: eh that is debatable I mean you strike fear into many so if that is your idea of changing the world well done you did 

Voldemort: What do you want?

Columba Black: I want my family to love each other and not live life in fear this is something you cannot provide for it is not a tangible goal more of a conceptual thing. For what it is worth I am sorry you had such a rough life. I can relate on some degree being put in the foster system is not the easiest nor the most loving. I hope someday you will find love as I hope that I too will find love someday

Voldemort: Hmph Love what a foolish emotion I will leave you alone but should any of your family members interfere with my goals I will kill them good bye Mister Black

\-------

Great not only are my members incompetent but one of the best of them have left me. I need to tighten my hold on my death eaters. I will not lose any good ones to family matters. I will kill those who don't pledge to me more than their family. Ugh I hate that word Love and family what foolish things to hold onto.

\------

Voldemort: As you might have noticed Bellatrix has decided to leave our ranks due to family matters. If anyone of you want to leave because of family matters talk now or hold your peace and never betray me for something as foolish as family. Your loyalty should be to me first and nothing else.

Jugson: Ep

Voldemort: Yes Jugson?

Jugson: Nothing my lord I meant nothing

Voldemort: You were part of the mission that failed were you not?

Jugson: I, I um

Voldemort: You were and you are a incompetent failure maybe a lesson will make you be better

 _Crucio_ (Cruciatus Curse)

Jugson: Ah (Screams in pain)

Voldemort: You are all dismissed

\-----

 **Author's Note:** Did you like Bellatrix's note? I am not sure I like writing from Voldemort's point of view (POV) so I probably will not write from it in the future. Next up we will be back at Hogwarts for Harry's 6th year.


	34. Even Greats Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 34 Even Greats Fall**

\------

So far this year has been quite suspiciously quite I have been following Draco thinking he might have something to do with Voldemort. More often than not I have noticed him being with Blaise Zabini, or Daphne Greegrass not his usual crew of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Even Pansy Parkinson has seemed to not be around Draco much these days. I wonder what changed to make this all happen.

\------

Ron Weasley: Oi what you looking at Slytherin Table for?

Harry Potter: Voldemort has be really quite this year so far and I can't help but worry plus I just know the Slytherin's are up to something I just know it

Ron Weasley: How do you figure?

Hermione Granger: It's because we saw Draco's father at the department of mystery and because he was one of the only ones to be arrested as a death eater, Harry thinks Draco is up to something

Harry Potter: Brilliant deducting skills there Hermione, the problem is that Draco is not hanging out with his usual crowd, he even seems well I don't know at peace maybe no more like happy?

Ron Weasley: The way I see it there is three of us and one of him, we can take him

Harry Potter: Hm yeah after classes today end

\-----

Something is up I am just not sure what it is but maybe with Ron and Hermione's help we can get the information out of Draco. The year has been just way too quiet for nothing to not brewing. There is also the fact that Dumbledore told me about Horcruxes and is having me be instructed by Professor Snape the art of Occlumency.

\-----

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Draco Malfoy: What do you want Potter and gang?

Harry Potter: What's Voldemort up to?

Draco Malfoy: How the hell should I know, now give me back my wand

Ron Weasley: Your father was a death eater

Draco Malfoy: My father made his own grave I didn't now leave me alone and quit following me

Hermione Granger: You don't have the mark

Draco Malfoy: Why would I? I don't want to be like my father a disgrace to society now give me back my wand!

Harry Potter: Your lying tell us the truth

 _Immobulus_ (Freezing Charm)

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Columba Black: Tsk, tsk here I thought you guys were above bullying. Here Draco (Hands wand to Draco) Now I am going to unfreeze you all and we will have a civilized conversation

 _Finite Incantatem_ (General Conter-Spell)

Ron Weasley: Where did you come from?

Draco Malfoy: Thank you now if you don't mind I would like to leave

Hermione Granger: Ron this is the Library

Ron Weasley: Right forgot

Columba Black: Now mind telling me why you were interrogating my cousin?

Harry Potter: His father is a convicted death eater meaning Draco must know what Voldemort is up to 

Columba Black: Follow me there are too many ears here

\------

No thanks to Columba Draco managed to escape our questioning. Maybe Columba can answer my questions after all he is a pretty wise guy. I wonder if he is taking us also I have to ask him how he learned to disarm multiple opponents at once. I mean that was a neat trick that he pulled. Never mind the fact he never did answer how he survived the killing curse.

\-----

 _Muffliato_ (Muffliato Charm)

Columba Black: Now go ahead ask your questions

Ron Weasley: How did you do that thing?

Hermione Granger: Aren't you supposed to be in St. Mungo's?

Harry Potter: What is Voldemort planning and why did you stop us from asking Draco?

Columba Black: A good magician never tells is secrets, I left St. Mungo's only a few days after the academic school year ended. I stopped you because Draco seemed uncomfortable and as his family member I thought to help him out. I have no clue what Vody is up to I forbid any of my family members to associate with the Dark or Light. Now is there any more questions I have things to do and little time to do them.

Harry Potter: But where the good guys the Light that is

Columba Black: In whose eyes are you the Light the good guys? Just look at Sirius he went straight to Azkaban and he was on the quote good guys side. No what I have done is made it simpler for my family, family comes first everything else can keep to itself. I fight for the innocent and those who cannot defend themselves but I will not fight for light or dark. I will not make the mistake that so many others have by picking a side. I am choosing to protect the students and my family and that is what I intend to do. I have done far more than enough for both sides that I am done. If you want to know the true extent of what I have done ask the head master Dumbledore now I have to go I am sure you all know how to leave also here are your wands before I forget (Hands them their wands and leaves)

\------

What an interesting encounter, I guess Columba doesn't want to be apart of the fight against Voldemort. He is saying is true then I need to talk to the Head master and quickly.

\-----

Albus Dumbledore: Oh what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you three in my office? Lemon drop anyone?

Hermione Granger: No sir but we were wondering what Columba Black has done

Ron Weasley: No sir but thank you

Harry Potter: No sir and as Hermione is trying to say is what has Columba done for the Light and the Dark?

Albus Dumbledore: I am not sure what he has done for the Dark but he has given me the Diary of Tom Riddle, the Ravenclaw Diadem, the Hufflepuff cup, a fake sword of Gryffindor, and Slytherin's locket. Apparently the locket we found was a fake replica. I did slip a ring to Mister Black and I found it the next day in my office the Horcrux destroyed but the ring in tack. He also got Bellatrix Lestrange now Black to resign from the death eaters and got Narcissa Malfoy now Black to leave her now ex-husband Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately Mister Black also has not told me if the Basilisk is alive and how to get to it, he has also taken Sirius form the Oder of Phoenix and Andromeda Tonks now Black as well.

Hermione Granger: That means Voldy ripped his soul into at least 5 pieces

Albus Dumbledore: Voldy Ha ha did you come up with that on your own it is quite good Miss Granger

Harry Potter: Columba Black came up with that nick name sir also do you think there is more that he has ripped his soul more than 5 times?

Albus Dumbledore: I am afraid so Harry

Hermione Granger: Ow

Ron Weasley: What's wrong Hermione?

Hermione Granger: Nothing we should get going thank you for the information headmaster

\------

I wonder what has got Hermione all frazzled. Generally she is the more calm headed of us three. Whatever has her all worked up must be something big.

\-----

Harry Potter: What's wrong Hermione?

Hermione Granger: The DA coin it is glowing it’s a message look

_Death eaters in Castle_

Ron Weasley: Where do you think they are headed?

Harry Potter: I am not sure but we should try to find the rest of the DA and go around and search for them

\----

I walked all over gathering DA members with me. We were near the Astronomy towner when we heard it the killing curse words With a flash of green we knew someone what dead. We all rushed up to the top and there stop to see Gregory Goyle, Vicent Crabbe and a few death eaters in full garb.

\----

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Harry Potter: How could you he was our head master?!

Gregory Goyle: Dumb Potter

Harry Potter: Come back here you coward quit running

 _Stupefy_ (Stunning Spell)

 _Protego_ (Shield Charm)

\-----

I ran after him and the other Death eaters as my friends followed me. We were all dis-armed and out dueled by the end of the battle. I don't remember what my last spell even was that I threw out but when I woke in the nurses wing I knew that we had lost. We lost one of the greatest Wizards of all time that I have ever met Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I think I cried at hearing the news. If we had only stayed with the head master maybe he wouldn't have died. There was a service for Albus by the Black Lake and many people showed up all of them with tears fresh in their eyes.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** Okay so we got back to the regular affair of Harry and Gang in this chapter. What did you think of getting back Harry's pov? Next up we will follow Columba and how different Hogwarts is without Harry in it


	35. Death's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 35 Death's Door**

\-----

With Dumbledore's death, Voldemort or as I like to call Voldy took the Ministry and Hogwarts. During the summer Harry, and is gang Hermione and Ron were listed as unspeakable 1, 2 and 3. Knowing Harry he will be on the run from snatchers and Voldy himself. Head of House professor Severus Snape has become the new Headmaster and Professor Slughorn took the spot of Head of Slytherin. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this time is the Carrow siblings Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow. Alecto Carrow is actually the new Muggles Studies professor and her brother is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

\------

Amycus Carrow: How does it make you feel that your father has failed the dark lord Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy: Nothing he failed and therefore incompetent

Amycus Carrow: Hm that he is now 5 point to Slytherin for knowing what is right now back to the lesson at hand the torture curse, Black you are up show the class what you have, envision someone you truly despise and let that fuel your spell

 _Crucio_ (Cruciatus Curse)

Amycus Carrow: Yes there, well done next up Longbottom

Neville Longbottom: I refuse to do it

Amycus Carrow: Then you will be the thing we demonstrate on, Greengrass show what you know on Longbottom. Yes what is it Black

Columba Black: Professor Carrow why are we learning these spells? Does the dark lord think we need them?

Amycus Carrow: Excellent question 5 point to Slytherin and never mind Greengrass, I am going to explain why I want you all to learn this curse so please pay attention

\------

I was able to protect Neville Longbottom this one time, but there were other times where I was unable to help him. I am not sure why but him and a few Gryffindor thought to stand up against the new professors and where punished. While the two professors were very bias they still taught the majority of students well. The only students that were targeted where the muggle born witch or wizard and Neville's group. The school year was coming to an end and everyone knew that something big was going to happen but we were unsure or just didn't want to name what it could be.

\------

Harry Potter: Where is he?

Neville Longbottom: Who you talking about mate?

Ron Weasley: Columba

Hermione Granger: Columba Black

Luna Lovegood: I think he is with the head master right now

Columba Black: I just finished what do you need?

Harry Potter: You and I need to talk

\-------

I followed Harry to the boys lavatory knowing that he either wanted to talk about my crazy cousin Tom or about death itself. If I had to guess it would be about Voldy and how to beat him. The school year draws to an end and Harry and his friends show up which means something big is about to happen. Also they came just in time, I think Voldy was getting tired of having his henchman run around without luck of finding the golden trio. Professor Snape said that Voldy would be showing up to personally graduate the class of 1998.

\------

Harry Potter: Dumbledore mentioned that you helped get rid of the horcruxes, so why not get rid of them all?

Columba Black: Because I decided that I was going to help protect students so I figured to level the playing field and got rid of a few of them. Honestly the Diadem of Ravenclaw was in the Room of Requirement, the Hufflepuff cup was in Bellatrix's vault which I have access to being the Heir of House Black. I also got Kreature the House elf to give me the locket of Salzar Sytherin, and the diary well that was just lucky.

Harry Potter: The ring Dumbledore had so that leads me to how did you do it and are you sure there aren't more horcruxes?

Columba Black: Harry I am not going to do all the work for you, I have already destroyed 5 horcruxes. You need to solve and find the others if there are any others left on your own. I will say this why do you think you know how to speak parseltogue? Think long and hard on it.

Harry Potter: I … I'm a horcrux?

Columba Black: Well that would be a guess as to why you didn't die the first time around.

Harry Potter: Wait does that mean you’re a horcrux too you didn't die.

Columba Black: I am not a horcrux I knew parseltogue before being struck down plus I have no marks on me and I checked to make sure my soul was in tack and it is. You on the other hand have 2 souls in you one that is strong and the other that is weaker. That stronger soul is yours Harry and it comes from the love you have for your friends and classmates. You are knocking on death's door Harry and you know what needs to be done.

\------

After I left Harry to ponder my words as I headed for the chamber of secrets. I send my Patronus to the rest of House Black informing them to get to Hogwarts and to protect as many students as they can. A battle was about to erupt and I knew many would meet death today. The skies were heavy with rain in them waiting to be dropped and I knew I had to bring out the beast I had met back in my first year, the beast that I put to sleep in second year.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** What did you think the build up to Harry coming back and the battle of Hogwarts coming near. Next up we will follow Harry and his journey to facing off against Voldemort. I am trying to end this series at chapter 40 or sooner it depends on how things shake out.


	36. Ready to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 36 Ready to Die**

\-----

After talking with Columba I knew what I must do. I must be willing to die in order to save my classmates. First I need to confront the new headmaster of Hogwarts for I don't like how he is standing where Dumbledore once stood. Plus what better confrontation than at the graduation of my class 1998.

\------

Harry Potter: How dare you! How dare you stand in the place he once stood!

Severus Snape: You came

Harry Potter: I am afraid Head master you have a bit of a security issue a big one

Creak

Swoosh

Doors open to reveal the Order of Phoenix

Minerva McGonagall: It seems you are no longer in control here Severus

Swoosh

Crash (Window breaks Severus leaves great Hall)

Voldemort: Give me Harry Potter and no one will be harmed, I will leave Hogwarts untouched if you give me Harry Potter I give you 1 hour to decide and give him to me

\------

Voldemort's chilling voice rang in the air heavy like the rain clouds coming in. Lucky for me Professor McGonagall wants to defend Hogwarts from Voldemort and his forces. I don't know where Columba ran off to but I am certain he will come out when we most need him. Now I need to say good bye not knowing if I will come back is daunting but if me dying saves everyone I am willing to give it a shot. I am ready to die.

\-----

Voldemort: Harry Potter boy who lived come to die

 _Avada Kedavra_ (Killing Curse) Curse

Zap

Thud

\------

With a flash of green light I felt my self-fall and then nothing. When I opened my eyes I found myself at Kings Crossing except it was bright white. I saw a mutilated looking fetus like body when he showed up.

\-----

Albus Dumbledore: You can't help, Harry you brave wonderful boy, you brave, brave man lets walk

Harry Potter: Professor what is that

Albus Dumbledore: Something beyond either of us can help, a part of Voldemort sent here to die

Harry Potter: And exactly where are we

Albus Dumbledore: I was going to ask you that where do you think we are

Harry Potter: Well It looks like Kings Cross Station only cleaner and without all the trains

Albus Dumbledore: Kings Cross is that right? This is as you say your passing I suspect that you now realize you and Voldemort have been connected by something other than fate set by the events that happened all those years ago in Godrics Hollow

Harry Potter: So it's true then sir apart of him lives with in me doesn't it

Albus Dumbledore: Did it was just destroyed moments ago by none other then Voldemort himself, You were the horcrux he never meant to make

Harry Potter: I have to go back haven't I

Albus Dumbledore: Oh that is up to you

Harry Potter: I have a choice?

Albus Dumbledore: Oh yeah where at Kings Cross I think if you so desired you could board a train

Harry Potter: And where would it take me

Albus Dumbledore: On

Harry Potter: Voldemort has the elder wand and the snake is still alive, I have nothing to kill it with

Albus Dumbledore: Help will always be given Harry to those who ask at Hogwarts, Do not pity the dead Harry, pity the living and above all pity all those who cannot love, I should be going now

Harry Potter: Professor what should I do

\------

Just as he showed up out of nowhere he vanished and left me to contemplate his words. It wasn't long before I knew what I must do. I hoped and prayed to go back and to help protect Hogwarts. When I closed my eyes I suddenly felt it my body being held. Then I hear it, Neville calling out saying the battle wasn't over and I could not have been more proud of my friend my classmate for standing up against Voldemort. I stayed quiet and waited for the right moment to roll out of my captors grip, and that moment came when I heard Neville announce it wasn't over.

\------

Swoosh

Harry Potter: Ah (grunts at hitting ground)

 _Bombarda_ (Exploding Charm)

Boom

Voldemort: Gr (Angry that Harry lived)

 _Bombarda_ (Exploding Charm)

Boom

\------

I ran around the court yard avoiding blast after blast until I reached my friends back at the front of the entrance. I quickly told them we needed to kill the snake and they said we needed to protect the other students which I agreed with. While there were no scrapes on the other students just yet I knew there could be at any moment.

\------

Columba Black: Close your eyes everyone I have a little surprise for our guest

Harry Potter: You made it

Columba Black: I told you I would protect the students and that is what I am doing now close your eyes Harry

Slither

Death eater: Ah (screams)

Voldemort: Kill that thing

\------

We did as instructed and we heard scream and booms one after then next. But we kept our eyes shut knowing that whatever could make the death eaters scream was big and scary. Then we hear them talking. I opened my eyes and headed out to the court yard as did everyone else.

\-----

Voldemort: Your snake is dead

Columba Black: As is yours

Voldemort: I thought I told you that if I ever saw you I would kill you

 _Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)

Bellatrix Black: Well Hello there Dark Lord, you didn't think I would miss this did you Ha ha (giggles like a school girl)

Voldemort: Bellatrix how dare you defy your former master

Columba Black: Enough! Voldy you want to duel Harry, and he wants to duel you as well. Let's have you duel to see who wins Hogwarts. That way no more of your death eaters will die and the students won't die either. Harry come out here and face your opponent

Harry Potter: With pleasure

\------

As I walked to face my opponent I noticed the scattered bodies of death eaters and the Basilisk and the snake that was Voldemort's pet Nagini. Looking at least half if not more of Voldemort's forces have been devastated thanks in part to the Basilisk. As I got ready students, professors and death eaters made a giant circle around Voldemort and I.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** What do you think having Voldemort face off against Harry in a winner takes all thing. I didn't think it wise on Voldemort's part to harm innocence students when he wanted them to become soldiers in his army to take over the magical world. Just so we are clear no students have been harmed yet and with this coming duel no students will be touched. Next up is Columba's view point.


	37. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Harry Potter franchise series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling. The publisher for the book series was Bloomsbury Publishing (UK). The movie series Harry Potter (2001-2011) production companies were many, but Warner Bros were the constant throughout the 8 movies. The movie series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 37 The End**

\-----

Once the duel ended the students and professors cheered and the death eaters started to scramble in an attempt to leave. The Aurors that where there at Hogwarts tried their best to arrest those they could. Narcissa united with Draco and Bellatrix along with Andromeda and Nymphadora. Sirius reunited with Harry and Remus.

\------

Hermione Granger: How did you know it would work out?

Columba Black: I didn't

Hermione Granger: So then

Columba Black: I took a leap of faith because sometimes the best logic is not logical at all. He had more men than there are students, but I figured the Basilisk would take down a few of his before dying and I was right. I made gave Voldemort the one thing he wanted a proper duel with Harry and he got it, I just added in the fact that Hogwarts was at stake that was all.

Minerva McGonagall: That was a mighty bold high risk gamble then

Columba Black: That it was and I gambled right this time

Harry Potter: Luck you were here if not for you there might have been a lot more deaths

Ron Weasley: Alright so not all Slytherin are bad

Columba Black: I will take that as a complement now if you don't mind I would like to rest I suggest you all do the same

\------

Of my fellow Slytherin class mates Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore Nott were found to be wearing the now faded dark mark tattoo. They were tied up along with Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood and Voldemort. Many other death eaters laid dead thanks to the Basilisk, Avery Jr, Corban Yaxley, Gibbon, Crabbe Senior, Fenrir Greyback, Goyle Senior, Jugson, Mulciber Jr, Nott Senior, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Wald Macnair, and Sewlyn to name a few. Once the Aurors came back they stated that Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Thorfinn Rowle, and Travers, were among those not dead or captured. Harry said that Severus Snape died by Voldemort's own hand near the boats and sure enough the Aurors found his body.

\-----

Luna Lovegood: Now what?

Columba Black: Now we can truly start to live for ourselves

Harry Potter: Thank you Dove, I couldn't have beat Voldemort without your help

Columba Black: I am sure you would have managed you have your friends and they are resourceful and you are smart in your own right too

Harry Potter: Right well thank you anyways for everything you have done

Columba Black: Your welcome Harry now go enjoy the celebration the wizarding world is a safer place now

\------

Professor Minerva McGonagall became the new Head mistress of Hogwarts, and her first duty was to graduate my class the class of 1998. Surprisingly enough Slytherin House was rewarded the House cup this year in part to the contribution that I had to saving everyone from battle. Professor McGonagall made the great hall come to life like Dumbledore use to and there were cheers and laughter all throughout the hall after she spoke her send off to class of 1998.

\------

Columba Black: Hm yes Miss Greengrass

Smooch

Columba Black: What was that for not that I am complaining

Daphne Greengrass: Silly you helped save the world plus I like you

Columba Black: I um do you want to maybe go on a date?

Daphne Greengrass: I would love to Mister Black

\-----

To say I was surprised at Daphne's admission was an understatement. Never would I thought would I be able to share my life with another. For so long I wanted nothing more to be the one who was dead and not my sweet Lily. Slowly things changed first it was Harry then Luna and now I have Daphne. My date with Daphne went smooth in that we spoke about what we would expect from each other and deal breakers in a relationship. For so long I believed darkness was my only friend how wrong I have come to learn. I thank Lily and everyone that has helped to get me to the point I am in my life right now.

\-----

 **Author's Note:** The end, thank you for reading, leaving kudo's, comments or even bookmarking my story. This story took me quite some time to come up with and write but I had fun doing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I am not sure what my next work will be but maybe I will write another Harry Potter fan fic or Naruto or even a different genre. Anyways this is me Adopted_dyslexic signing off. Please take care and stay safe ^_^ 


End file.
